Bully Walking Dead Edition
by LisaDanny
Summary: What happens when Jimmy and Petey get stuck in Atlanta , Macon, and Savannah during the outbreak with Lee and Clementine?
1. A New Day For Hopkins

Episode 1 - A New Day for Hopkins

The story begins in Atlanta in the woods where the two boys from Bullworth Academy are: Jimmy Hopkins and Pete Kowalski

Jimmy and Petey walk to the woods. Pete only wants to relax and enjoy a mother nature better than staying at Bullworth while Jimmy just wants to relax but doesn't enjoy mother nature.

Petey: Time to far away from that dump academy, Jimmy. We are in Atlanta to enjoy mother nature.

Jimmy: This is so boring. This nature thing can't relax my mind, Pete.

Petey: Yeah I know that. Sometimes we have to take a break from staying at the Academy to see the wonders of nature.

Jimmy: Yeah, but at least this is better than being in a class. And Gary is expelled from Bullworth for good.

Petey: Yeah and I heard he's been sent to the asylum too.

Jimmy: What?

Petey: Oh nobody tells you, huh? Well, Gary's in the asylum because of his ADD.

Jimmy: Yeah, he deserved that for making Principal Crabblesnitch expelled me.

The boys hear a noise coming from the woods, it sounded like a gunshot.

Pete: Oh dear! What was that sound?!

Jimmy: It sounds like a gunshot and it's come for there!

Jimmy runs to the direction where the gunshot was heard.

Petey: Jimmy, wait for me!

Petey goes after Jimmy.

Hopkins and Kowalski arrive at where the gunshot was heard and in horror, they see a man who has dark skin, his leg's injured, has a shotgun, a crashed car and a dead cop who doesn't have a head. The man looks at the boys and throws his gun away.

Man: I... I...

Petey: What's happening here?!

Man: I didn't mean to... I tried to wake him up and... He woke up and tried to eat me!

Jimmy: What?! You just shoot the cop but you make a nonsense excuse! You're gonna be in jail!

Petey: I don't know, Jimmy. But this guy's leg injured

Man: Well, it's a long story.

Suddenly, they hear noises coming from the bushes. Some dead people come out and the two boys and the man are shocked

Petey: What the hell?!

Jimmy: Are those zombies?!

Man: We have to get out of here!

Jimmy and Petey help the man and they are trying to get out of the forest and more zombies show up and this scares Petey and the man even more but Jimmy trying his best to find the way out from the woods. They see a fence, they climb on it and they get on the other side. They are at a house. Jimmy, Petey and the man get away from the fence and the zombies are about to break it but another gunshot is heard and the zombies go away.

Petey: Man, that was close.

Jimmy: What do we do?

Man: We are going to enter the house. Maybe someone will help us.

Petey: Good idea. We never heard your name, Mr...

Man: It's Lee Everett. And you two are?

Jimmy: My name is James Hopkins but people called me Jimmy.

Petey: My name is Pete Kowalski but called me Petey.

Lee: Ok, Jimmy, Petey. Let's see if someone will help us.

Jimmy, Petey, and Lee are at the house, in front of a glass door. Lee knocks on the door.

Lee: Hello! Anybody home? We need some help!

Jimmy: I don't know if they are going to hear us.

Lee opens the glass door.

Petey: Woah, Woah, Woah! We can't just enter the house.

Lee: But we need some help, Petey. Maybe someone will help us out.

Petey: Okay.

Lee: We're coming in! Don't shoot ok?

Jimmy: This is no what we're planned, Petey.

Lee and the two boys enter the house. Lee grabs his leg in pain.

Lee: Ah shit! Hello, we are not strangers! Or one of them…

Lee and the two boys see that the house looks like a disaster.

Lee: It looks like these people need more help then we do...

Jimmy: Oh that's great! Lucky us I say!

Petey: JIMMY!

Jimmy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Trying to be good, I supposed.

Lee: Let's check the house.

Lee goes to the kitchen and he slips on the puddle of blood and Petey help him get up.

Petey: You have to be careful, Mr. Everett.

Lee: Thank you.

Jimmy checks the kitchen and he finds a walkie-talkie in a drawer.

Jimmy: Hey, I found a walkie-talkie and it still works.

Petey: Maybe we should keep it. It may useful to get help from someone with the walkie-talkie.

Lee looks around and he sees an answering machine. Lee presses the button.

Answering Machine: Message 1. Left at five-forty-three p.m.

Woman: Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine and I promise we will be back before even your spring break!

The message ends.

Answering Machine: Message 2. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m.

Diana: Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave this city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to go back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe.

The message ends.

Jimmy: Oh man…

Answering Machine: Message 3. Left at six-fifty-one p.m.

Diana: Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you... We love you... We love y-

The message ends.

Petey and Lee look sad while Jimmy stayed neutral.

Jimmy: Man, this is really screwed up.

Lee looks next to the answering machine and he sees a photo of a little girl and her parents.

Petey: Is that Clementine?

Lee: Maybe...

Voice: Daddy?

Jimmy, Petey, and Lee jump back when they hear the voice of a little girl. Jimmy checks his pocket and he gets the walkie-talkie. He presses the button.

Jimmy: Hello?

Voice: You need to be quiet.

Jimmy: For what?! You better show yourself!

Petey: Jimmy, please…

Petey grabs the walkie-talkie.

Petey: Excuse me, sorry about my friend. He's always like that.

Voice: Who are you?

Petey: My name is Petey. You must be Clementine? Am I right?

Voice: Yes! My name is Clementine! How do you know?

Petey: Ummm... We saw a picture of you and your parents.

Clementine: Ok.

Lee grabs the walkie-talkie.

Lee: How old are you?

Clementine: Eight.

Lee: And you are all alone?

Clementine: Yes. I don't know where everybody is. How old are you?

Lee: I'm thirty-seven.

Petey: I'm Fourteen

Jimmy: Fifteen

Lee: Where are your parents?

Clementine: They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They are Savannah I think, where the boats are.

Lee: Are you safe?

Clementine: I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in.

Lee: That's smart.

Jimmy, Petey, and Lee look at the window and they Clementine opening the door of the treehouse.

Clementine: See? Can you see? I can see you three.

Lee waves at Clementine and Petey do the same. Suddenly, Clementine screams and gets back in the treehouse. Lee and the two boys look at a zombie who looks like a woman jumps on Lee. Lee pushes her against the oven and when they try to run away, Lee falls again. The zombie is approaching Lee but Jimmy kicks it in the face and Petey helps Lee get up. The zombie grabs Lee by his leg and he falls down again. Jimmy sees Clementine at the door with a hammer.

Clementine: The hammer!

Jimmy opens the door and grabs the hammer from Clementine.

Jimmy: Take this!

Jimmy give the hammer to Lee who uses it to smash the zombie in the face. He smashes her face four times until the zombie stops moving.

Lee: Man... Hi there.

Petey: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Clementine: Did you kill it?

Lee: I think something else did, before me I think.

Clementine: I heard her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her.

Lee: Two nights ago? Yeah, maybe. You've been all by yourself through this?

Clementine: Yeah... I want my parents to come home now.

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey look at each other with worry and sadness in their eyes.

Jimmy: I don't think they come back for a while.

Clementine: Oh.

Lee: Look, we don't know what happened. But we will look after you till then.

Petey: Yeah. We won't leave you alone.

Clementine: What should we do now?

Lee: We need to find help before it gets dark.

Clementine: Yeah, it's not safe at night.

Jimmy: I agree.

Petey: Me too.

Lee takes Clementine's hand.

Lee: Let's go.

To Be Continued...


	2. Meeting Shawn, Chet and Hershel

Lee, Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine come out of the house with Clementine closing the door. Suddenly, when they look at the fence in the front, they see two strangers pushing a car.

Man 1: Oh man.

Man 2: I'm never getting to momma at this rate.

Man 1: This sucks.

Man 2: Ah, it's a hot dish night.

The two men continue to push the car. Lee is about to open the gate until he looks at Clementine.

Lee: What's the matter?

Clementine: Should I stay?

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey: What?

Clementine: I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?

Petey: We won't leave you alone.

Jimmy: Pete's right, we won't just leave you here alone, Clementine.

Clementine smiles.

Clementine: Let's find a place where it's safe, ok?

Lee: That's a good idea.

Lee opens the fence and he, Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine greet the strangers.

Lee: Hey man!

Man 1: Holy shit!

Man 2: Don't eat us!

Lee: We're not gonna hurt you.

Man 1: Phew, for a second, I thought you and these kids were gonna give us the chomp.

Jimmy: Do we look like zombies to you?

Man 1: Well, the guy with is covered in blood and he is limping. How shouldn't I? Name's Shawn, Shawn Greene.

Lee: Lee, this is Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine.

Man 2: I'm Chet.

Shawn: Look, we shouldn't stay in the open like this. How about you and your kids help us get to the farm. It's much safer there.

Lee: I'm not their dad, I'm... Just some guy.

Shawn: Just some guy?

Lee: Yeah.

Shawn: They're all alone?

Jimmy: Actually, Petey and I are just some strangers from a town called Bullworth. We came here because Me and Petey want to get away from the academy.

Shawn: Well, you both did a big mistake by coming here to skipped school. Let's get going.

Lee nodded to Shawn and turns to Clementine.

Lee: What do you want to do?

Clementine: I…

The zombies show up.

Chet: The monsters are comin'. WE GOTTA GO!

Shawn begins to push the car.

Shawn: Lee, quick! Let's go!

Lee, Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine help Shawn with the car. They push the car and they get in and leave.

Shawn: For just "some guy", it seems like you've saved a bunch of lives today.

Jimmy: Actually we saved him while he looked scared.

Lee: Shut up, Jimmy.

The boys and Clementine manage to get out of the neighborhood.

The boys and Clementine arrive at the farm. They get out of the car.

Chet: Hey Shawn, I'm going back home. My momma is gonna be in a snit.

Shawn: No sweat man, I'll catch you tomorrow night.

Chet: It was nice to meet you all.

Chet walks away. The door opens and a man comes out.

Man: Thank God, you're ok.

Shawn: I was worried it'd be bad here, too.

Shawn hugs the man.

Man: Been quiet as usual in the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new.

Shawn: I wouldn't have made it back without Chet.

Man: Well, I'm glad you took him with you then.

The man turns to Lee, Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine.

Man: You've brought several guests.

Lee: Your boy's a lifesaver.

Petey: Yes, he could be of help to somebody.

Man: Glad he was a help to somebody. So it's just you and your kids then?

Shawn: Oh, not his kids. He's… well… just some guy how found these kids and the two boys here are from Bullworth, not here.

Man: Honey, do you know these people?

Clementine:... Yes.

Man: Ok then. Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there.

Lee: Yeah, it's not doing so good.

Man: I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat on the porch and I'll go see what I have.

Lee sits on the porch while Jimmy and Petey sit next to Clementine.

Petey: How are you doing, Clementine?

Clementine: I'm ok.

Jimmy: Are you sure? I mean the whole...

Petey: Jimmy, don't.

The man shows up with some bandages.

The man: Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell.

Lee: Could be worse

The man: That's what it sounds like. Seems like things got awful bad in the cities. What'd you say your name was?

Lee: It's Lee.

The man: Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Hershel Greene.

Hershel bandages Lee's leg.

Hershel: How'd this happened?

Lee: Car accident.

Hershel: That so. Where were you headed? Before the car accident?

Lee: I was getting out of Atlanta.

Hershel: The news says stay.

Lee: Yeah, well that's a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things you have been hearing about, on the road. Lucky for me, these two boys showed up and helped me out.

Hershel: Who were you with, the kids?

Lee: I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride. These two boys showed up and helped me out after the car accident.

Hershel: Awful nice of him and the boys.

Lee: I'm an awfully nice guy.

Hershel: House was full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your kids are welcome to rest there, where we're done here.

Hershel turns to Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine.

Hershel: I didn't catch your kid's name.

Jimmy: It's Jimmy Hopkins

Petey: Pete Kowalski but called me Petey.

Clementine: Clem... Clementine.

Hershel: Can't imagine what you've been through, kids.

Lee: I'll look after them.

Petey: Until we're going to find Clementine's parents.

Shawn shows up.

Shawn: Hey dad. So I'm thinking, the first thing my tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm.

Hershel: That doesn't seem necessary.

Shawn: Look, I don't know what you saw on TV or hear on the radio, but there's some serious... SHIT hitting the fan, I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet.

Lee: Your son is right. You're going to want to fortify this place.

Hershel: Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn.

Shawn: Dad, I'm serious. Lee, Jimmy, Petey, come on, tell him what you saw out there, guys!

Lee: We got chased by a couple of dead people.

Jimmy: Yeah, when we arrived here, we found Lee and a couple of dead people showed up but we managed to get away from them.

Hershel: Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is.

Shawn: Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really.

Hershel: I already said ok.

Shawn gets back in the house.

Hershel: Ok, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow.

Lee: Thanks.

Hershel: If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection.

Lee: What do we do then?

Hershel: We'll probably just have to shoot you.

Lee, Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine are horrified when they hear this.

Hershel: We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine.

Petey: Phew.

Lee: Ok, that'd be preferable.

Hershel: There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?

Lee: Towards Macon, I suppose.

Hershel nods and gets back in the house.

Lee: Ok then. Let's go.

Jimmy: Do we really have to sleep in the barn?

Petey: Come on, Jimmy. Be thankful that they aren't going to kill us.

Jimmy: Whatever.

Petey: Also, I've never seen you that horrified when Hershel said about trying to kill Lee. I thought you're badass enough to handle those words.

Jimmy: Well beating up people is one thing but killing! Seriously?!

Petey: Hmm… I don't know…

Jimmy, Petey, Lee, and Clementine are in the barn. They are in their "beds" and Lee, Petey is sleeping.

Clementine: It smells like...

Jimmy: Well you know.

Clementine: Doo Dee.

Jimmy: Yeah. Doo Dee.

Clementine:... I miss my mom and dad.

Jimmy:... Yeah, I know Clem. I miss my mom too.

Clementine:... How far is Savannah?

Jimmy: Well, I'm not interested in Geography but I think it's pretty far.

Clementine: Oh, ok.

Clementine falls asleep. Jimmy feel bad for Clementine, thinking about himself as a kid who needs to deal with any violence and bloodshed. Jimmy falls asleep.

"I love you, baby. Hahahahaha."

Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lee wakes up and he looks scared. He looks around and he goes back to sleep.

To Be Continued.


	3. At the Hershel's Farm

In the morning, a man with a moustache and a cap wakes up Lee and the others.

Man: Hey, get up.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey and Clementine wake up.

Clementine: I'm itchy,

Man: Well, you slept in a barn little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair.

Clementine: AH!

Petey: Don't worry. I don't see any spiders on your hair

Jimmy: Well spiders are disgusting

Man: But I bet your daddy scared them all away, huh kids?

Lee: I'm not their dad. Name's Lee.

Jimmy: Jimmy.

Petey: Petey.

Man: I'm Kenny.

A boy shows up.

Boy: Dad, we're building a fence. There's a tractor and everything!

The boys runs away.

Kenny: We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it.

Jimmy, Petey, Lee, Kenny and Clementine get out of the barn.

Kenny: That's my boy, Ken. Jr. We call him Duck though.

Petey: Duck?

Kenny: Yeah. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back, y'know.

Lee: That's a valuable trait lately.

Kenny: No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers.

Duck: DAD!

Kenny: But he makes up for it with enthusiasm.

We see Duck next to a older woman with blond short hair.

Kenny: The word is you were on your way to Macon.

Lee: My family from there.

Kenny: Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to.

Lee: I'll see what the girl would like.

Kenny: Ah, Gotta consult the missus. I understand.

Kenny turns to Katjaa and Duck

Kenny: Honey, Duck, this is Lee, Jimmy, Petey and uh, what's the girl's name?

Lee: Clementine.

Katjaa: That is a very pretty name.

Clementine: Thanks.

Shawn shows up.

Shawn: Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better.

Duck: I want to build a fence.

Shawn: Yeah, well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break.

Duck: On a tractor? Cool!

Shawn: Duck and I will hop too.

Shawn and Duck go to work on the fence.

Katjaa: I can keep an eye on the kids on the porch. We can visit.

Lee: Ok.

Lee walks away.

Petey: So Ms. Katjaa, your son is very happy considering the disaster.

Katjaa: I know. He gets it from his father.

Petey: That's very nice.

Katjaa: Yes it is. Duck saw many horrible things out there.

Petey: I'm sorry to hear that.

Jimmy: Yeah but seen many horrible things can tough Duck up like I did in the past.

Katjaa: Hopefully, things will change and everything will be back to normal. Are you and your friend around here?

Jimmy: No, we are from Bullworth. A town and a boarding school named Bullworth Academy where everything is "normal", I think.

Katjaa: Yeah. So Clementine, what grade are you in?

Clementine: First grade.

Petey: How are you doing at first grade?

Clementine: It's easy.

Petey: Just wait until you reach ninth grade.

Jimmy: Excuse me, I'm going to talk to your husband.

Katjaa: Ok

Jimmy goes to talk with Kenny who's fixing his car.

Jimmy: Hello, Kenny.

Kenny: Hey.

Jimmy: Trying to fixing your car, I see.

Kenny: Yeah. Are you and Petey are friends or something?

Jimmy: Yeah, me and Petey become friends after I moved to Bullworth Academy.

Kenny: Aha. Look, I don't know when this mess will get sorted out, but you have to be careful now.

Jimmy: I know that. So how is Duck doing?

Kenny: Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis. We were coming back from visiting her. We were at the gas station and some guy grabbed my boy.

Jimmy: Jeez…

Kenny: I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker two seconds and... Christ. Just lucky I was there, we stumbled upon a lot of bodies before Hershel's... We're a tough family, Jimmy, ain't nothing gonna phase us.

Jimmy: I'll check on the others.

Kenny: You do that.

Jimmy goes to see Lee who is cutting wood with a saw for Shawn to build the fence and Duck is sitting on the tractor.

Jimmy: So, how are you two doing?

Lee: We are doing fine.

Shawn: Lee's just helping me with the wood.

Lee cuts the wood in half.

Shawn: I think that's enough. Thanks.

Jimmy comes up to Shawn.

Jimmy: Thank you for helping us, Shawn.

Shawn: No problem, Jimmy. Also Lee, check on my dad will ya? I think he is in the barn.

Lee and Jimmy see Hershel going in the barn. They enter in the barn and Hershel is doing some work.

Hershel: When did you guys meet?

Lee: Um, him and his friends found me in the forest. They helped me out.

Jimmy: If it wasn't for us then he would of died at the hands of those zombies.

Hershel: Well, it looks like you and your other two friends are the heroes here.

Jimmy: This farm wasn't look so bad after all.

Hershel: Huh, if you had been telling me this twenty years ago, I would of told you that you were full of crap. It was never the plan, having a place like this, but I guess it was in the family. Family is important, it's all that matters. You agree with that?

Jimmy: Whatever.

Lee: Jimmy..

Jimmy: What? It's my natural way to talk to people.

Lee: Well you need to be nice to people, Jimmy.

Jimmy: You're not even my dad.

Lee slowly shaking his head at Jimmy

Hershel: So Lee, where is your family now? Parents, girlfriend?

Lee: My parents are in Macon with my brother, I hope.

Hershel: Well, I hope they are ok. So now you have this little girl to take care of Clementine was it, did you just stumble upon her?

Lee: Me, Jimmy and Petey were attacked and she came to our rescue.

Hershel puts his pitchfork down.

Hershel: May I give you both a piece of advice?

Lee: Sure.

Jimmy: Yeah, tell me. I don't care.

Hershel: I don't know who you both are and what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questions yours, you both going to be in trouble. Well, at least you both have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice.

Suddenly, the tractor is heard and a scream.

Lee: What the?!

Jimmy: Huh?!

Lee and Jimmy come out of the barn.

Hershel: GO! I'll get my gun!

Lee and Jimmy go to see the situation and they pass Petey and Katjaa.

Petey: Hey! Where are you two going?

Petey go after Lee and Jimmy. They see Duck on a tractor Shawn is on the ground and he is pinned under the tractor. A zombie grabs Duck and more zombies show up.

Duck: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shawn: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Jimmy: Oh man!

Lee: We have to rescue them!

Lee goes to help Shawn while Jimmy are trying to help Duck. Kenny shows up and he and Jimmy manage to get Duck from the zombie.

Kenny: I got you!

Lee: Kenny, help Shawn!

Shawn: GET THIS TRACTOR OFF ME!

Kenny looks afraid and runs away with Duck.

Jimmy: Kenny! What the hell!

Jimmy go to save Shawn but the fence breaks and the zombies bitten Shawn, much to Petey and Clementine's horror. Hershel shows up with his shotgun and he looks horrified when he sees Shawn but he shoots the three walkers. Hershel goes to Shawn.

Shawn: I'm ok pop... I'm ok...

Hershel: I can fix you, don't worry, we'll stitch you up.

Shawn: It's almost… almost got me, man. Lee tried to save me.

Hershel: I know, son.

Shawn: I….

Shawn dies. Kenny, Katjaa and Duck show up.

Hershel: Get out... GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Kenny:... I'm sorry.

Hershel: SORRY?! Your son is alive, you don't get to be sorry!

Hershel turns to Lee

Hershel: You tried to help him, but this piece of shit left him to die!

Petey: Mr. Hershel, please! You can't blame Kenny for not being able to save your son. He tried to save his own son.

Hershel: THE HELL I CAN! You watch your back. Wait until it's your kids and you will need his help.

Lee: We're sorry.

Hershel: Please... Just go. GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!

Hershel goes back to Shawn, grieving him. Lee, Jimmy and Petey look at Kenny.

Kenny: We've got that ride to Macon if you want.

Kenny and his family walk away.

Clementine: Do we have to go?

Lee: Yes, Clem. Who knows, maybe Macon will be much safer.

Clementine: Ok.

Jimmy: Yeah

Petey: I'm pretty sure it's safe.

Lee, Clementine, Jimmy and Petey begin to follow Kenny and his family.

To Be Continued.


	4. Meet Up With The Group

Lee, Jimmy, Petey, Clementine, Kenny, and his family arrive in Macon and the car stops.

Kenny: Well, this is as far as we are going.

Lee: Then it's far enough.

The group gets out of the car. They look around and Macon is deserted and the place is a disaster.

Duck: Look!

Duck points to a man who looks like he is fixing a trunk.

Kenny: Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas.

The man turns around and he's actually a zombie who was eating a person.

Kenny: FUCK!

The zombies show up.

Katjaa: We're trapped.

Duck: WAAHHH!

Duck gets attacked by a zombie.

Duck: AHH! NO! NO! HELP!

And before the zombie bit him, the zombie gets shot by a woman. Petey gets attacked by a zombie as well and it gets hit by a plank.

"Man, you really defenseless in this, huh?!."

Petey is shocked when he hears that voice. He turns around and sees Johnny who's holding a plank.

Petey: Johnny?!

Johnny: Can't talk Petey! Move away from the zombies!

Jimmy gets attacked by a zombie and then gets a kick by an unknown girl much to Jimmy's surprise.

Jimmy: What the hell?!

"Don't let your guard down, Darlin'!"

Jimmy turns around and he sees Lola.

Jimmy: Lola?!

"Guys! The zombies saw us! Hurry!"

Jimmy and Petey turn around and they see Bucky and Constantinos.

Jimmy: Bucky!

Petey: Constantinos!

A man who looks like an Asian is at a pharmacy at the gate.

Asian Man: RUN!

Everybody gets in the pharmacy and the Asian man locks the gate.

Inside, another woman screams at them.

Woman 1: What the hell were you thinking?

Woman 2: We couldn't just leave them to die!

Woman 1: When I say "that the door stays shut no matter what" I FUCKING MEAN IT! We don't know who these people, what, they could be dangerous!

Johnny: Look, I'm sorry we disobeyed your orders again but two of these guys are our friends.

Woman 1: Friends?

Johnny: Yeah, they are our friends from Bullworth.

Suddenly, a big old man buts in the conversation.

Old man: I don't give a shit if they are your friends! We can't have them here!

Johnny: Will you shut up for once, old man?!

Petey: We're sorry, sir and ma'am. But we are survivors just like you all.

Old man: Shut it, boy!

Lola: You shut up, old fart!

Woman 1: Shut up, Lola! If you can't listen then you are out!

Lola: Whatever!

Clementine grabs Lee by his hand.

Lee: What is it?

Clementine: I have to pee.

Lee: In a minute, Clem.

Asian Man: They have kids Lilly!

Woman 1: Those things outside don't care!

Kenny: Maybe you should join 'em, then. You will have something in common.

Old man: Goddamnit Lilly! You have to control these people!

Lilly: Glenn, Carley, Lola, Johnny, Constantinos, and Bucky just ran out there.

Petey: Excuse me, I don't want to bother the grown-ups talk but she's not wrong. They took a risk to save us.

Lilly: Yes, we did.

Petey: And we appreciate.

Lee: Let's just calm down and-

Old man: Holy shit!

The old man looks at Duck who is covered in blood.

Old man: Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!

Jimmy: He wasn't bitten!

Old man: The hell he wasn't! I'm putting an end to this now!

Kenny stops the old man.

Kenny: Over my dead body.

Old man: We'll dig one hole.

Katjaa: No! I'm cleaning him up, he is fine!

Old man: Don't you fucking people get it?! One of them is bitten and he is going to bite us all!

Kenny: Shut up!

Old man: We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!

Katjaa: KENNY! STOP HIM!

Kenny: Guys, what do we do about this guy?

Jimmy: It's either him or his son. I say it's him.

Kenny: Goddamn right; out on his ass with those things.

Petey: Excuse me, Mr...

Old man: It's Larry.

Petey: Larry, can you please wait for a few seconds until Katjaa is done with-

Larry: I WON'T WAIT FOR NO DAMN SECONDS, BOY! HE'S BITTEN!

Constantinos: How do you know?!

Larry: Shut up already!

Woman 2: EVERYBODY, CHILL THE FUCK OUT!

Lilly: Nobody is doing anything!

Larry: SHUT UP LILLY! And you shut the fuck up! They will find us, they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter! But right now, we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!

Kenny: The hell are you talkin' about?

Larry: He's bitten! That's how you turn.

Katjaa: He's not bitten! Lee, Jimmy, Petey, stop this. It's upsetting him!

Larry: Oh, I'm upsetting him? Upsetting as getting eaten alive!

Jimmy: Sit down! Or that it!

Larry: You're gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade, son?

Kenny: This one!

Larry: Ha, that's good. Little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad getting his nose broken.

Kenny: I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!

Bucky: I'm glad he's not my grandpa.

Clementine is at the bathroom door.

Clementine: Lee.

Lee: Yeah?

Clementine: There is someone in there.

Lee: It's just locked. Keys behind the counter, probably.

Larry: Hey, I'm not the bad guy here! I'm trying to protect my daughter.

Kenny: No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!

Larry: He is covered in mock! She'll find the bite, watch!

Kenny: She won't!

Larry: And if she does? First thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then, once she is dead, he'll probably pounce on your little girl!

Petey: Larry, please…

Jimmy: Leave her and Duck out of this!

Larry: What are you going to do about it, boy? We can't wait anymore, WE'RE THROWING HIM OUT!

Lee: NO! You don't touch that boy! You don't TOUCH anybody! I've got a little girl and this two boys I'm trying to protect in here too! You want to get violent you old fuck?! Well, COME ON! You better have a plan to kill me though, because it's ME before anyone else in here!

Clementine: AAAAAAH!

Clementine opens the door and she gets attacked by a zombie.

Larry: JESUS!

Bucky: MONSTER!

Lee: Clementine!

Lee goes to Clementine but he accidentally falls on the floor. He gets up and grabs the zombie.

Lee: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!

The zombies grab Lee and it's about to bit him but it gets shot.

Lee: Man.

Lee turns around and he sees the same woman holding the gun and shaking.

Woman 2: You're ok?

Lee: Just fine thanks.

Suddenly, they hear some noises. It's the zombies.

Asian Man: Um guys

Bucky: Oh no…

Everybody hides.

Lilly: Everybody DOWN. Stay QUIET!

Larry looks up.

Larry: They're gonna get in!

Kenny: Shut up!

Suddenly, many gunshots are heard.

Lee: Is that the military?

Lilly: I don't know.

Asian Man: Thank God for whatever it is.

Larry: We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid, that was…

Suddenly, Larry grabs his chest and falls down while screaming in pain.

Lilly: DAD!

Larry: AAAAAAAAAH!

Petey: What's wrong with him?!

Lilly: It's his heart.

Larry: My pills.

Katjaa: Nitroglycerin pills?

Lilly: Yes. We're out. We tried to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter where the pills are!

Petey: We'll get in somehow.

Lilly: Thank you so much. We need Nitroglycerin pills.

Jimmy: Ok even though he's a jerk.

Petey: Jimmy!

Jimmy: I can say whatever I want, Petey.

Kenny: The rest of us should relax for a while.

Asian Man: I don't think this drugstore is a permanent solution.

Kenny: You're right. This ain't exactly FT Knox.

Lee: What do you suggest?

Asian Man: We need to get gas and get out of here. I know my way around here. I'll get the gas.

Lee: Know your way around here? Local?

Asian Man: Born and raised. My name is Glenn if you are asking.

Lee: Name's Lee. Here is the walkie-talkie in case you get stuck.

Glenn: Cool.

Lee: Clementine's got the other one.

Kenny: And you, what's your name?

Lilly: Name's Lilly. My dad's Larry.

Kenny: Keep a good eye on him. They will try to help him.

Lee: That's right.

Kenny turns to Constantinos and Bucky

Kenny: Your boys' name.

Constantinos: It's Constantinos Brakus

Bucky: Bucky Pasteur

Kenny: Ok. Constantinos, Bucky, you both will be at the front door, watching outside.

Constantinos: Okay.

Bucky: Ok if the monster won't eat me.

Kenny: Of course, you won't. Don't worry.

Kenny turns to another man.

Kenny: And you, you keep an eye on the front door with Constantinos and Bucky, you'll be our lookout.

Man: Name's Doug. You got it.

Woman 2: And I'm Carley.

Kenny: Ok Carley, rest for a bit. You're a good shoot, and I like to keep it that way.

And you both name?

Johnny: Johnny Vincent and this is my girlfriend, Lola.

Lola: It's Lola Lombardi.

Kenny: Johnny, Lola, you stay here with Carley.

Lola: You got it.

Johnny: Roger that, Sir.

Lilly glares at Carley, Johnny, and Lola.

Kenny: Now get him those pills.

To Be Continued.


	5. In The Office

Chapter 5

Jimmy and Petey are in the drugstore along with Lee, Clementine and the others. Jimmy walks to Lee

Jimmy: So what do we do?

Lee: Let's go inside the office.

Jimmy: Okay.

Lee points to the office next to Lilly and Larry. He opens the door and he looks sad when he looks down at a bed which is surrounded by blood and the bed is covered by a sheet. Jimmy, Petey and Clem are behind Lee.

Lee: I can't... I can't think about them like this.

Petey: Can't think about who?

Lee:... No one.

Jimmy: Ok then.

Lee looks down and he sees a photo. A photo of himself and his family. He takes the photo and smiles at it and then he looks sad and he rips the part of the photo where he is in. Suddenly...

Carley: Found anything?

Lee looks shocked, he turns to Carley and drops the piece of the photo.

Lee: It's a photo I found. Maybe it can help us with the keys.

Carley: I know who you are.

Lee is shocked and so are Petey. Jimmy and Petey decide to listen.

Carley: You're Lee Everett, you were a professor at Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife.

Lee: How do you-

Carley: I'm a reporter from WABE from Atlanta. I saw your trial, you may be a murderer but I don't really care. That's a skill that might come in handy later.

Lee: Hm.

Jimmy and Petey were shocked when they heard this.

Carley: Does anybody know who you are or that you are tied to this place?

Lee: No.

Carley: Good... You seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You got these kids to take care, don't make me wrong on this.

Lee: I don't plan to.

Carley: Good, cause if this keeps longer and you're a detriment to the group, then we might have a problem.

Lee: I hear you.

Carley: I'm gonna keep this to myself.

Lee: Thanks.

Carley:... Don't worry about it.

Carley leaves the room. Petey then talk with Lee.

Petey: So you actually killed somebody before, Mr Everett.

Lee: Yes. But it wasn't on purpose. I was angry and...

Jimmy: Well Never trust this guy in the first place

Petey: Jimmy!

Petey glares at Jimmy which Jimmy didn't care how scary Petey's glare

Jimmy: I'm just kidding, Pete. Duh!

Petey: It's not time to make a joke, Jim.

Petey and Jimmy turns to Lee

Petey: Don't worry, Mr Everett. We aren't afraid of you or anything.

Jimmy: Yeah. Besides, You just killed zombies in front of us.

Lee: But they weren't alive so I don't know if that counts.

Petey: Well like Ms. Carley said, I really don't care about what happened.

Lee: Thanks, boys. Now let's get to work.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey see the door which is blocked by a pallet and a table. Lee removes the pallet and a cane falls on the floor.

Clementine: What's that?

Lee: It's my dad's cane.

Clementine: Was he sick.

Lee: Nah, he was ok. In fact, I saw him whoop shoplifters with this. Plus, it looks very cool, like you and your hat.

Clementine: My dad gave it to me.

Lee: See, dads are smart like that.

Jimmy: Yeah, Unlike my stepdad, he's an old phony.

Clementine: You have a stepdad?

Jimmy: Yeah and my mom married him and having a trip together at the cruise for a year.

Lee: That's a long trip. That would explained why you enrolled to the boarding school.

Jimmy: Yeah but I most likely get expelled several times from school to school.

Clementine: Why did you get expelled? Did you do something bad?

Jimmy: Way worse than that, Clem.

Clementine: Oh...

Jimmy: I don't want to talk about it.

Clementine: Ok

Lee looks at the table.

Lee: We're gonna have to move this.

Jimmy: Move the table. That's was an easy work.

Petey: Of course

Clementine: Can I help?

Lee: Sure.

Lee, Jimmy, Petey and Clementine move the table a bit.

Clementine: Lee, do you have kids?

Lee: No.

Clementine: Do you have a family?

Lee:... What do your parents do?

Clementine: Well, my mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer.

Lee: Those sound like good jobs.

Petey: Yeah, better than my dad's job

Lee: What's his job, Pete?

Petey: Librarian

Lee: That sounds like an okay job to me, Petey.

Petey: Yeah but I prefer my dad been a bank robber.

Lee, Clementine and Jimmy stare at Petey awkwardly

Lee: Seriously?

Petey: Umm… I'm just kidding but let's talk something else.

Clementine: What's your job, Lee?

Lee: I teach history.

Clementine: Like social studies?

Lee: Yeah.

Clementine:... You didn't answer my question.

Jimmy: I don't want to bother you all but I think we should continue.

Lee, Clementine, Jimmy and Petey move the table again.

Clementine: Why don't you want to talk about your family, Lee? Do they like hate you?

Lee: I wouldn't blame them.

Clementine: Why? Did you fight? I fight with my mom sometimes.

Lee: We didn't fight. We just didn't talk for a while.

Jimmy: Uh huh, I ever fight with my parents, all the time too.

Lee: Why did you fight with them?

Jimmy: Well for many reasons but I can't count it.

Clementine: My parents don't talk with me when I get into trouble.

Lee: I can relate.

Jimmy: Me too.

Lee, Clementine, Jimmy, and Petey move the table one last time and...

Clementine: OW!

Clementine accidentally hurt her finger and it's bleeding.

Petey: Are you ok, Clementine?

Clementine: I hurt my finger!

Lee: Is it bleeding?

Clementine: A little.

Jimmy: Don't worry. I'll look for something.

Clementine: Thank you.

Jimmy opens the first aid kit and finds a bandage. He goes to Clementine.

Jimmy: Ok, let's see.

He touches her finger.

Clementine: OW!

Jimmy: Sorry.

Jimmy bandages Clementine's finger.

Lee: That was impressive, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Thanks

Lee: Well, good job. You would be a good big brother.

Jimmy: Really, Lee? Because I've never had a younger siblings in my life before.

Clementine: Can I pretend to be your younger sister?

Jimmy: It's ok, Clem. You don't need to be.

Clementine: Ok.

Lee tries to open the door.

Lee: It's locked.

Petey: Do you know where we can find the keys?

Lee: No idea.

Jimmy opens another drawer and finds a remote.

Jimmy: Hey Lee, I found a remote in a drawer

Lee: That's my dad's remote.

Jimmy give the remote to Lee.

Lee: Thanks, Jimmy.

Lee walks to the drugstore door.

Lee: Ready to back to the drugstore?

Jimmy: Yes.

Petey: Of course

Clementine: Yes... Lee, you're not bad right?

Lee: No.

Clementine: That lady said you killed somebody. Was he one of the things trying to eat you?

Lee:... Yes.

Clementine: And you had to protect yourself?

Lee: That's right. Ok, let's go back.

Lee, Jimmy, Petey and Clementine go back into the drugstore.

Clementine pokes Jimmy.

Jimmy: What's up, Clem?

Clementine: Jimmy, what if my parents are home and I'm not there?

Jimmy doesn't know what to say and he definitely doesn't want to tell her about the answering machine.

Jimmy: Um... Maybe they'll find us. Track us down.

Clementine: Ok. I've got my walkie-talkie in case they want to find me.

Jimmy: Just stay with us until then, ok?

Clementine: Ok.

To Be Continued.


	6. Talk To The Group

Chapter 6

Petey decides to talk with Carley who is working on the radio and next to her is Johnny and Lola.

Petey: Excuse me, Carley

Carley: Yes, kid.

Petey: You are a good shot.

Carley: Well, you don't fuck with a reporter, kid.

Petey: Indeed. You are pretty good.

Carley: Really? I'm a disaster.

Petey: Why?

Carley: My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me and I would've joined her if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch over there

Petey: I'm sorry.

Carley: She was an asshole, but you know.

Petey: I understand. And that guy saved you?

Carley: Yeah. Can you believe it? Those creeps, or-or ghouls or whatever the hell they are, they were pulling our van apart and that guy, Doug, just came to the rescue.

Petey: You can never tell who the heroic ones are going to be, I suppose

Carley: He's kinda cute, in that parent's basement sort of way.

Petey: What?

Carley: Huh? Oh, nothing.

Petey: Johnny, Lola, how did you two get here?

Johnny: Well kid, Me and Lola came here because we're doing "something".

Petey: Something?

Johnny: Yeah, but let's skip that one. Suddenly, we got attacked by zombies. Lucky for us, Carley and Doug showed up and rescued us...

Carley: When we found you two, Lola looked more horrible then those monsters.

Lola: Hey, I'm just scared alright.

Johnny: After that, we met Lilly, Larry, Glenn and those two dorks **(He meant Constantinos and Bucky)**. Before you, Jimmy and the people that you had with you showed up.

Petey: Ok, I understand. Let's talk later.

Carley: Ok

Petey is about to talk with Constantinos and Bucky until...

Glenn's voice is heard from Clem's walkie-talkie.

Glenn: Um hey there, it's Glenn. Hey little girl, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the walkie-talkie or whatever?

Lee takes the walkie-talkie.

Lee: It's Lee, what's up?

Glenn: So I'm here at the Motor Inn, getting gas and then these guys showed up and... I'm stuck.

Lee: Stuck?

Glenn: Yeah. Also, these guys won't leave.

Kenny: What's up?

Lee: Glenn is in trouble. Look, Glenn, I'm coming right now to get you.

Glenn: Cool.

Lee: Hey Clem, I'm gonna borrow the walkie-talkie for a bit. I'll give it back to you when I get back.

Kenny: So what are you going to do?

Lee: Well, Doug's not good around zombies, Bucky and Constantinos has to watch the door, you gotta watch your family here, Jimmy and Petey will have to keep an eye on Clementine and Johnny and Lola will have to stay here to defend the place in case something happens. I'm going to take Carley.

Kenny: You do that.

Carley: Alright.

Lee: Ok then.

Carley: Tell me when you're ready. I could use a jog.

Lee: Well, let's go now.

Carley: Ok.

Lee: Guys, keep an eye on Clementine would you?

Jimmy: Don't worry, Lee. I'll keep an eye on Clem.

Petey: Alright, Lee.

Lee: Ok

Lee and Carley leave the pharmacy.

Jimmy: So what do we do?

Petey: Let's wait for them for a while.

Jimmy: Ok

Petey goes to talk with Constantinos and Bucky.

Petey: Hey Constantinos, Bucky.

Constantinos: Hey

Bucky: Hey, Petey. It's nice to see you here.

Petey: Yes. So how did you both get ended up here? Johnny told me that you both found here.

Constantinos: It's a long story. I came here to buy meds.

Petey: Meds?

Constantinos: Yeah, I needed for my depression.

Petey: Well depression is a serious matter.

Constantinos: Yeah you know about that, Mr. Headboy.

Petey rolled his eyes and turns to Bucky

Petey: What about you, Bucky? How did you end up here?

Bucky: I came here to buy medicine for my grandma. She has a fever. But I can't get it because of this outbreak.

Petey: Jeez…

Bucky: I know but my parents will take care of her while I'm out. But now I don't know if they're safe?

Petey: It's ok, Bucky. I'm sure they're going to be okay.

Bucky: You just say that to try to make me feel better.

Petey: Well let's talk later, Bucky.

Bucky: Okay.

Petey walks to Doug

Petey: Hey, how are things out there?

Doug: It's good so far. Wanna have a look?

Petey: I'm not a suicidal yet.

Constantinos: I do.

Doug: Don't worry, the gate is locked so we are safe.

Petey: Maybe not now. We can wait for Lee.

Doug: Ok.

Petey walks to Lilly who is watching Larry.

Petey: How is he doing, Lilly?

Lilly: I'm not sure I got your name?

Petey: It's Petey. Petey Kowalski.

Lilly: Lilly. My dad is Larry... Sorry for being mean earlier. I was just trying to protect the group.

Petey: Uh huh.

Lilly: Now his heart is acting up again and I can't do anything. Oh, and with that friend of yours who yelled at my dad, I really don't like him.

Petey: I'm sorry, sometimes Jimmy can be really angry and yelled a lot at these situations. So Lilly, do you have a job?

Lilly: I work at Warner Robins. The Air Force Base.

Petey: I heard about it. Pilot?

Lilly: Nah, just mechanics stuff. I deal with a bunch of shitheads and bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a plane if I get lucky.

Petey: What's wrong with your father?

Lilly: He's got a heart condition. He had many heart attacks in the past and he had to be taken to the hospital.

Petey: I don't think that's an option right now.

Lilly: I'm just trying to keep him relaxed.

Jimmy walks toward Petey, Lilly, and Larry.

Jimmy: Yeah right. Your dad got a temper.

Larry: Ah, fuck you!

Lilly: Yeah, he doesn't mean it.

Petey: It's just that….

Lilly: Yeah…

Petey: Nevermind, I'm sure he's a good guy.

Lilly: He is. He just has his issues.

Jimmy: Issues? We got Clementine here, Kenny's family-

Lilly: He and I are a family!

Jimmy: I'm just saying that people can't handle a temper like that. It seems like you can't either.

Lilly: I'm trying to do my best. Don't act like he is the reason everything is screwed!

Petey: Jimmy please, show some respects to Lilly.

Jimmy: Yeah, whatever.

Jimmy walked away and keep an eye on Clementine. Lilly looks at Clementine.

Lilly: Where's her mom?

Petey: In Savannah, I think.

Lilly: Oh, so Lee isn't her dad.

Petey: No. Me, Jimmy and Lee found her at home. She has been surviving all by herself. I think Clementine's parents... Didn't make it.

Lilly: Oh...

Petey: We heard the answering machine, it sounded bad out there.

Lilly:... Well, she is lucky to have you three. I'm gonna keep an eye on my dad.

Petey: Very well.

Jimmy talks with Clementine.

Jimmy: Hey Clem.

Clementine: Hey...

Jimmy: So... How are you doing?

Clementine: Not good.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Clementine smiles.

Clementine: But everything will be fine soon.

Jimmy: I hope so too.….Hey, have this.

Jimmy gives her an energy bar.

Clementine: Thank you.

Jimmy: No problem.

Johnny walks to Jimmy.

Johnny: Are you alright man?

Jimmy: Yeah, why?

Johnny: The real Jimmy Hopkins would never be too soft. I guess the apocalypse has affected you a bit, huh?

Jimmy: Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, Johnny.

Johnny: Yeah, yeah. I'm not stupid.

Johnny walks away.

Clementine: What did he mean by the "real" Jimmy Hopkins?

Jimmy: Well, let's just say that I was kind of a jerk before I arrived here.

Clementine: You were mean to people?

Jimmy: Yeah… but not only that but I'm also hurting people too.

Clementine wide her eyes

Clementine:... Why did you do that? Is someone trying to hurt you?

Jimmy: Not really. There is a reason.

Clementine: What is it?

Jimmy: Let's…. not talk about this, Clem

Clementine: Ok

Petey walks over to Kenny and his family.

Kenny: Hey Petey. Lee really gave that old man hell.

Petey: Yeah, Larry has a problem with his anger.

Kenny: Well, I guess so. Anyway, me and Kat appreciate you, Jimmy and Lee's support.

Katjaa: I should be thankful to Jimmy and you.

Petey: Yeah. So, How's Duck doing?

Katjaa: He's just shocked, but he is ok.

Kenny: We're lucky as hell that nobody got grabbed.

Petey: I agree.

Katjaa: How's Clementine doing?

Petey: Good, I guess.

Kenny: She is a tough one.

Katjaa: She is just a little girl, Kenny.

Kenny: What did you say again, Petey? She spends days surviving on her own?

Petey: Yes.

Kenny: Not any little girl can do that.

Petey: Well, I don't want to take anymore of your time so-

Kenny: Petey, can we please talk in private?

Petey: Sure.

Kenny and Petey walk away and talk.

Kenny: It's about Hershel's farm.

Petey: Yeah.

Kenny: I didn't even try to save him, it's all my fault.

Petey: It's my fault too, Kenny. I was standing there, watching Shawn got eaten.

Kenny: I know. But I can't stop seeing him in my head.

Petey: We didn't kill him.

Kenny: Yes we did! We couldn't saved him.

Petey: Your decision didn't kill Shawn. We aren't heroes, we can't stop disasters. Try to let it go.

Kenny: Yeah, Thank you.

Kenny walks over to his family. Lee, Carley, and Glenn show up.

Petey: you're back.

Lee: Yeah. Here's your walkie-talkie, Clem.

Lee gives Clementine her walkie-talkie back.

Clementine: Thank you, Lee.

Petey notices that Glenn looks sad.

Petey: What's wrong, Glenn.

Glenn:... It's nothing. I managed to get the gas.

Petey:... Ok.

Carley: How are things here?

Kenny: Well, our "friend" still has problems. He won't make it if we don't get the pills.

Lee: We need to find the keys and get the pills.

Petey: Did you find anything while you were out there, Lee?

Lee: Yeah.

Lee shows them an axe.

Petey: You got an Axe with you.

Lee: Yeah. Now let's find those keys.

To be Continued.


	7. Get The Key, Get The Pills and Get Out

Lee, Jimmy and Petey walk over to Doug, Constantinos and Bucky.

Doug: Ready to have a look?

Lee: Yeah.

They open the door, go outside and they see many zombies on the street. They see some zombies eating some dead bodies.

Constantinos: Yuck…

Bucky: Ugh….

Doug: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Petey: They just...

Doug: Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about.

Jimmy: And if one gets you...

Doug: They eat you. And whatever is left of you comes back as one of them.

Constantinos: How the hell…

Doug: I think it might be more than a couple days before all this gets sorted out.

Lee: Yeah, I think so too. We better keep it down out here.

Lee looks at a zombie who is stuck under a pole, he is shocked when he looks at the zombie... The zombie was his brother.

Lee: Shit...

Doug: What is it? You know that guy?

Lee: Yes, he worked here. I think that guy has the keys.

Doug: How care you be sure?

Lee shows the others the photo.

Lee: I found this to the office. In this photo, that guy has the keys which we need in order to open the door and get the pills for Larry.

Bucky: Great! The sooner we get the keys from the monster and get the pills for Grumpy Grandpa Larry, the better.

Doug: Yeah, but we have to distract these guys first.

Jimmy: So what should we do?

Lee: Maybe this could help.

Lee shows them the remote. He aims the remote at some Tv's in a store, presses some buttons but it doesn't work.

Doug: Give it to me.

Lee gives Doug the remote.

Doug: I memorised the codes so hopefully this will work.

Doug presses the buttons and the Tv's turn on and the screens are static.

Lee: Well fucking done, Doug. Guess that dork nonsense might save a life.

Doug: Who says it already hasn't.

Two zombies look at the Tv's but they walk away.

Doug: Well that didn't work.

Petey: We have to break the windows so they can hear the noise.

Doug: Good idea. But how?

Lee gets his axe and breaks the lock on the gate and gets the brick. He throws the brick at the window, smashing them and the Tv's can be heard. The zombies turn their attention to the Tv's and they go to the store.

Doug: That will distract them for a while.

Lee: Ok, let's do it.

Lee takes his axe and Jimmy follows him. Lee and Jimmy approach the zombie under the pole. The zombie wakes up and tries to grab Lee but he fails. Lee bends down and talks with the zombie.

Lee: Hey, Bud. How are you doing?...

Jimmy: Lee, You know this guy?

Lee:... He's my brother.

Jimmy was shocked.

Jimmy: He is?

Lee: Yeah…

Lee turns his attention to his dead brother.

Lee: I saw mom and dad. It was horrible.

Doug: DID YOU FIND THEM YET?!

Lee: Give me a minute!... I'm sorry I wasn't here. But knowing you were here to protect them makes me happy.

Lee aims his axe at his brother while Jimmy just looks. Lee hits his brother in the neck with his axe and stops moving.

Lee:…

However, his brother moves again, meaning he isn't dead.

Lee: Shit!

Jimmy: Oh man!

Lee hits his brother three times in the neck but he then hits him in the head and he stops moving. Jimmy checks on it and finds the keys. He shows the keys to the others and Doug and Constantinos looks at the zombies.

Constantinos: Umm… guys?

Doug: Holy crap! RUN!

Lee and Jimmy look at the zombies and the zombies move away from the Tv's, they spot the two and they go after them. Lee, Jimmy, Petey, Doug, Bucky and Constantinos get back in the pharmacy, without locking the gates.

Doug: Boy, that was close.

Lee: But we did it…

Bucky: Bucky hate Suicide Mission

Lee, Jimmy and Petey walk over to Lilly and Larry.

Petey: We got the keys, Lilly

Lilly: God, you guys are amazing! Let's get in there.

Lee, Jimmy, Petey and Lilly enter the office, Lee uses the keys and opens the door. When Lee entered the room, the alarm is ringing.

Lee: Shit!

Lilly: Oh no!

Jimmy: Give me a break!

Petey: Oh dear!

Lilly: Hurry!

Lee, Lilly, Jimmy and Petey run in and grab the pills.

The zombies hear the alarm and they go towards the pharmacy. The group is starting to move.

Kenny: We gotta get in my truck and get out here!

Lilly: Do it fast! I gotta get my dad out of here!

Kenny: I don't plan on dilly-dallying! Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Johnny, Lola, Constantinos and Bucky, you guys will protect us from those monsters.

Johnny and Lola: I'm on it.

Bucky: What?!

Constantinos: Wait, are you sure, Kenny?! I can't just..

Johnny: Just shut up, kid and do what Kenny said!

Kenny: Glenn, when you hear me in the alley, start getting people out of here.

Glenn: You got it!

Kenny: Doug, Carley, Lee, Jimmy, Petey, you guys make sure our defences stay til then.

Petey: Ahh Man. I can't fight zombies!

Kenny: Just follow what I said, Pete! And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck.

Lee: Here you go!

Lee throws the axe to Kenny.

Doug: Guys, the gate isn't locked anymore!

Kenny: Shit! You guys, get on it!

Kenny gets out.

Bucky: Jimmy, take my bottle rocket launcher to defend yourself!

Jimmy: Are you sure, Bucky? But you need it!

Bucky: I have a firecracker in my pocket so I'm fine with that!

Bucky gives Jimmy the bottle rocket launcher.

Jimmy: Thanks, Bucky!

Bucky gets out and Doug, Carley, Glenn, and Petey guard the door.

Lee: Stay away from the windows, Clem.

Lee and Jimmy rush over, Glenn runs off and they guard the door with the rest.

Doug: Guys, if we don't make out of this, just want you guys to know, you guys are great!

Petey: Umm thank you, Doug!

Jimmy: JUST SHUT UP AND GUARD THE DOOR, DOUG!

Carley: Doug, if we don't make out of this, just want you to know-

The zombies are about to burst in but Jimmy, Petey, Lee, Doug and Carley push the door.

Doug: What did you say?

Carley: Huh?

Doug: You said I should know-

The zombies burst in through the walls.

Carley: SHIT!

Lee: Are you sure you know what you are doing?

Carley: Oh shit!

Carley shoots two zombies in the head and runs off to shoot other zombies.

Lee: Ok then. Clementine, find something to block the door! Something really strong, ok?

Clementine: Ok!

The zombies push again but Lee, Doug, Jimmy and Petey push back.

Lee: Clementine, did you find anything?!

Clementine: Nothing! Oh, wait!

Clementine runs to the office.

Jimmy: Pete, go help, Clem! We take care of this!

Petey: Okay!

Petey runs after Clementine.

Doug: The windows are screwed!

Lee: GO! JIMMY, GO GET PETE AND CLEMENTINE!

Jimmy: OK!

Doug runs to block the windows. The zombies push again and Lee tries to push but it's much difficult without Carley, Doug, Petey and Jimmy. Clementine and Petey are in the office, she spots the cane and when she is about to grab it, a zombie shows up, she and Petey scream. Jimmy shows up about time.

Jimmy: GET AWAY FROM HER AND MY FRIEND, YOU MONSTER!

Jimmy uses Bucky's Bottle Rocket Launcher and shoots the zombie in the head which makes the zombies head on fire and collapse and saves Clementine and Petey.

Jimmy: Are you guys ok?

Petey: Yeah

Clementine: Yeah. Here's the cane.

Jimmy: Good job, Clem!

Jimmy takes the cane. He, Petey and Clem get back to the others.

Jimmy: Lee, take it!

Lee takes the cane and puts locks the door with it. Suddenly, a zombie grabs Carley by her leg.

Carley: FUCK! I'm out of ammo! Lee, the purse!

Doug gets grabbed by many zombies at the window.

Doug: AHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!

Carley: LEE!

Doug: LEE!

Petey: OH MAN!

Lee, Clementine, Jimmy and Petey are panicking. And Lee spoke to the boys fast.

Lee: Petey! Go, Help Carley and Jimmy, we go help, Doug!

Jimmy and Petey: OK!

Petey gets the ammo from Carley's purse, throws it at Carley, she puts the ammo in the gun and shoots the zombie.

Carley: Thanks!

Lee and Jimmy run to Doug. They're pulling Doug away from the windows.

Doug: Thanks.

Kenny shows up.

Kenny: Let's go!

Kenny, Doug, Carley and Petey run away and Larry shows up. Suddenly, a zombie grabs Clementine and she falls down. Lee rushes over and kicks the zombie many times and lets Clem go. Jimmy help Clem gets up and they run to Larry who holds the door. They are waiting for Lee. The zombie is not dead and it's approaching Lee and Lee runs to Larry and Larry stops him.

Larry: You're not coming with us you son of a bitch!

Larry punches Lee and he falls on the ground.

Clementine: NO!

Jimmy: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, LARRY!?

Larry grabs Jimmy and he runs away, leaving Lee to die. Kenny shows up, he aims his axe and hits the zombie in the head.

Kenny: I'm not letting somebody else gets eaten today!

Lee grabs Kenny's hand.

Kenny: Especially a good friend.

Lee and Kenny get out and Lee closes the door.

To be Continued...


	8. The Motor Inn

Chapter 8

The group is at the Motor Inn where Lee, Carley, and Glenn were. Lilly, Jimmy, Johnny, and Constantinos clear up all the dead bodies. Lee looks at this photo and then he hears some shots and some screams far away. He decides to check on the group. He goes to Glenn first.

Lee: Hey Glenn.

Glenn is listening to the radio in his car.

Glenn: I have to go.

Lee: Why?

Glenn: I have friends in Atlanta. I have to rescue them.

Lee: Maybe it's for the best.

Glenn: Yeah...

Lee looks at Lilly. He waves at her and she looks down for a bit, but she then glares at Lee and walks away.

Lee: Go and save your friends, Glenn.

Glenn: Thanks, Lee... Hey, about that girl...

Lee: We couldn't save her. It was her choice to kill herself.

Glenn: You told Carley to give her the gun.

Lee: I did.

Glenn: Maybe you're right. I don't think I could do stuff like that. Anyway, I know you guys are going to be ok.

Lee: Thanks, man.

Glenn gets in his car and drives away.

Jimmy walks over to Johnny, Lola, Constantinos, and Bucky.

Jimmy: Hey guys.

Bucky: Hey, Jimbo. We heard about what Larry did in the drugstore.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Johnny: Well, That old man is really going to get us all killed!

Lola: We can't do anything about it, Sweetie.

Johnny: Yeah.

Jimmy: Also Bucky, here's your Bottle rocket launcher.

Jimmy gives Bucky the bottle rocket launcher back.

Bucky: Thanks, Jimmy. Petey told us that you use my bottle rocket launcher to protect him and that little girl.

Jimmy: Yeah and also her named is Clementine

Lola: Wow, that was so brave of you!

Constantinos: Yeah, I don't know if I can do something like that.

Jimmy: Maybe you can next time.

Constantinos: Yeah.

Jimmy: Where's Pete?

Johnny: He's right there, helping Carley carrying several boxes over there.

Lee walks over to Kenny and Katjaa.

Lee: Hey Kenny.

Kenny: Hey.

Lee: Thanks for picking me up.

Kenny: No problem. Hey Lee, you do know that Clementine is going to see more horrible things, right?

Lee: Yeah.

Kenny: But with you and those two boys, I think she is in safe hands.

Lee: Thanks, Kenny.

Kenny: You got it.

Jimmy looks at Doug who walks up to Carley

Doug: Ok, Doug, it's now or never.

Jimmy: Huh?

Jimmy confused about what Doug said to himself. Doug walks over to Carley and Petey.

Carley: I think that's all the box that we checked. Thanks for your help, Petey

Petey: You're welcome

Doug: Hey Petey, you can talk to your friends now while I'm talking to Carley.

Petey: Ok.

Petey walked away.

Doug: Ummmm hey Carley.

Carley: Oh, hey Doug.

Doug: I... I...

Carley: What is it?

Doug: I... I have something to tell you.

Carley: Yes?

Doug: I think I have felt on you. That I kinda like you.

Carley: R-Really...

Doug: Yeah. Um... Excuse me, I need to go to fix... something.

Doug begins to walk away.

Carley: Doug, wait!

Doug turns to Carley.

Doug: What is it?

Carley moves closer to Doug and kisses him on the cheek and he is blushing.

Carley: You really are something more than a nerd.

Carley walks away and Doug smiles at her. Jimmy was watching and wide eyes a bit. Jimmy walks to Doug

Jimmy: Hey, Doug.

Doug: Oh hey, Jimmy. About at the Drugstore, Thanks again for saving me. I was about to get pulled out by a monster.

Jimmy: Actually I and Lee did save you. And yeah, you're welcome. I see you confess your love for Carley.

Doug: Yeah and she... accept me.

Jimmy: Yeah. She did.

Doug: Yeah and we should talk later, ok?

Jimmy: Ok, see you later.

Lee walks over to Duck and Clementine who is near the RV. Duck is talking about some cartoon, Clementine looks sad.

Lee: Hey, Duck, you guys wanna cool it for a minute?

Duck: Sorry.

Duck walk away and Lee bends down.

Lee: I'm sorry there aren't a lot of kids here.

Clementine: No, it's not that. I got grabbed again, twice...

Lee: But I and Jimmy were there.

Clementine: I fell, and my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one.

Lee: I'm sorry.

Clementine: It's ok, I know I have to be tough. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's how I used to talk with mom and dad. And now it's gone, it's gone!

Lee: Maybe we can fix it somehow.

Clementine: Maybe...

Larry: Hey Lee, come here for a sec.

Lee: Sorry, I have to talk to him.

Lee goes to talk with Larry.

Lee: What do you want?

Larry: You like my daughter.

Lee: Her dad tried to kill me so...

Larry: Well, he did that because he knows that Lee Everett is a killer. And you better stay away from her! You hear me?

Larry moves closer to Lee.

Larry: I know who you are. And I don't give a shit about what happens to you! But if anything happens to my daughter, or to that little girl or those two boys, you watch your ass.

Larry walks away.

Lilly: Hey Lee, do you have a second?

Lee looks at Larry who is glaring at him. Lilly walks over to Lee.

Lilly: My dad would be dead if it wasn't for you and the boys.

Lee:... I don't think I belong here.

Lilly: You can't be like that. We're glad to have you here.

Lee smiles at Lilly.

Jimmy goes to check on Clementine.

Jimmy: Hey, Clem. What's wrong?

Clementine: My walkie-talkie broke. And now I can't find my parents.

Jimmy: Oh... Hey. You know that Bucky is a smart guy, right?

Clementine: Umm... I don't know

Jimmy: Well it's fine, with him and Doug, they can manage to fix your walkie-talkie in no time, Okay?

Clementine smiles at Jimmy.

Clementine: Ok, thanks, Jimmy.

Jimmy: No problem, Clementine.

Suddenly, everybody hears some shoots.

Kenny: I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing.

Lilly: I hope so too.

Kenny: This motor inn's pretty damn dependable. We block off entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch and we could stay here until the military rolls through.

Lilly: I actually agree with that plan.

Lee: Me too.

Kenny: We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got lights. There are worse places to call home.

Lilly: Yeah, you're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be ok.

Suddenly, the power goes out, and the motor inn is in complete darkness.

Constantinos: Hey! I can't see anything!

The screen fades to black.

 **(Done! It's done! I finally reached episode 2!)**

 **Preview...**

Lee: I thought we'd be fine if we survived the walkers. Never expected that they'd starve us out

Petey: Jim, I want you to have this. I noticed you're starting getting weaker. *Giving Jimmy an energy bar*

Jimmy: I don't need it, Petey. You can have it.

Lee: How you doing, Clementine?

Clementine: I'm really hungry, Lee.

Kenny: We need to find foods, Jimmy, soon.

Man: Howdy, I'm Andrew St. John. We're from St. John Dairy.

Lee: It's Beautiful.

Bucky: Nice farm

Johnny: Never been on a farm before.

Katjaa: Hey Jimmy, I never did thank you for saving Duck from the walkers back at Hershel's Farm.

Kenny: Something's coming, Lee, Jimmy. There's gonna be a war.

Jimmy: Whatever. I'm not afraid of those freaks and morons.

Bandits: You fucked with us! Now we'll gonna take what we want!

Mark: There's too many of 'em! ARRRGGGGGG!

Petey: Mark!

Lilly: *Talk to Lee and Jimmy* You both NEVER liked my dad! Even back at the Drug Store when everyone thought Kenny's kid bit, you guys went out of the way to side against him...

Teen boy: This isn't happening...

Man: No more, please... No more, please... Lee! Please!

 **Preview Ends**


	9. Starved For Hopkins

Chapter 1

 **(Three Months Later...)**

It's been three months since the group moved to the motor inn. In the forest, there's a walker eating something. Lee approaches the walker and hits him in the head with the axe. Suddenly, Mark shows up.

Mark: Dammit. What'd they get this time?

Lee: Looks like a rabbit.

We see the corpse of a rabbit.

Mark: Well, that's another meal lost.

Lee and Mark walk in the forest.

Mark: I can't believe we went through all that commissary food in 3 months! It seemed like so much at the time.

Lee: Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door.

Mark: Yeah, except then I'd probably BE food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets!

Lee: A rabbit's hardly a meal, Mark, but... I'd take it. We're all hungry.

Mark: Last night I heard your friend Doug laying in bed just naming types of pie. It was driving me nuts. I think he's starting to lose it. Also, I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand.

Lee: We're all on edge. Just cut them some slack.

Mark: Yeah, I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left.

Lee: You'll have to ask Lilly. She's the one handling the rations.

Mark: Or mishandling it, if you ask Kenny and Johnny.

Lee: Kenny's just worried about his kid getting enough. I worry about Clementine too. Johnny also worried about his girlfriend, Lola.

Mark: You think Kenny and Jimmy are having any more luck than we are out here?

Lee: I sure hope so.

Mark: Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the Motor Inn. You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running. And Johnny wanna leave this motor Inn too.

Lee: He's got a wife and son to look out for. Johnny's just angry because of how Lilly and Larry are ordering him around, he's gonna bring Lola with him too.

Mark: And they're safest in a big group. Going out on their own will get them ALL killed. Can't blame him, though - did you see how Larry was going off on him, Johnny and Lola? What's the old guy's deal anyway? Seems like he's got a problem with you in particular.

Lee and Mark spot a crow.

Lee: Larry's just looking out for his daughter.

Mark: Hey, I know Lilly. She can take care of herself. He needs to take that energy and put it towards finding us some more food. And I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle! He's a walking piledriver! I know me and Petey wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him! And didn't he punch you in the face one time?

Lee: Knocked me flat.

The crow sits on a branch. Lee and Mark hide behind a huge stone and Mark tries to shoot it.

Lee: Don't. Gunshot brings walkers. One bird's not worth it.

Mark: I know... I'm just... really frickin' hungry.

The crow goes away. Suddenly, a scream is heard.

Mark: SHIT! Is that Kenny or Jimmy?!

Lee: I don't know. Come on!

Lee and Mark run in the forest. They find three people. Two are some high school boys and one is an adult who's leg is trapped in a bear trap.

Mark: Jesus Christ...

Teen boy 1: Oh shit! No. No... Please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!

Kenny and Jimmy show up.

Kenny: Lee! You guys ok?

Jimmy: What the hell just happened?!

Man: Get it off! Get it off! Goddamnit, get it off me!

Teen boy 2: Travis, maybe they can help!

Travis: These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... We barely got away from that!

Mark: What guys?

Kenny: And what the fuck there's a bear trap out here?!

Jimmy: Who raided your camp?!

Teen boy 2: I-i don't know! Guys with guns!

Travis: Please! We won't bother you, I swear!

Lee: It's ok. We're not gonna hurt you.

Travis: Don't listen to them, Ben! Please, just let us go! We're not a threat to you!

Kenny: Kid, chill out! We'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up!

Mark: Lee, this is fucked up. We've gotta help 'em.

Teen boy 2: PLEASE!

Travis: Ben, shut up! My dad was special forces, I know what I'm doing!

Ben: Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!

Lee: We've gotta get him out of there.

Man: Oh God, thank you!

Kenny: Fine, but you've gotta hurry!

Mark checks the trap.

Mark: Lee, this trap's been altered. There's is no release latch.

Jimmy: What?! How does impossible that bear trap had no release latch?!

Travis turns around and he looks scared.

Travis: Oh no...

The walkers appear.

Jimmy: Damnit!

Kenny: Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Lee!

Man: Please... get me out of this!

Lee: Mark, get the boys back! Kenny, keep those walkers off of me! Jimmy, I need your help!

Kenny and Mark shoot at the walkers while Lee and Jimmy are trying to free the man.

Jimmy: ARGGG… STUPID BEAR TRAP!

Lee: There is one option but you won't like it at all.

Jimmy: What is it?

Lee looks at the man sadly.

Lee: I will have to cut off his leg.

Jimmy: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, LEE?!

Man: No! No! Try the trap again!

Lee: I'm sorry...

Jimmy watched as Lee aims his axe and hits the man's leg with the axe.

Man: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Lee hits him again.

Man: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Lee hits him again.

Man: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lee hits him one more time and cuts off his leg. The man passes out. The others see this.

Travis: Oh God!

Travis pukes when he sees his teacher.

Mark: Is he?

Lee: He passed out.

Jimmy: Ahhh... I think I'm gonna be sick!

Kenny: If he's alive, grab him and let's go!

Mark grabs the man and he, Jimmy, Kenny, Lee and Ben are trying to run away while Travis is still puking.

Lee: Behind you!

Ben: Travis!

Travis turns around and a walker approaches him. He is scared and falls down. The walkers eat him.

Ben: NOOOO!

The screen fades to black.

To be Continued...


	10. Handling Food Rations

Chapter 2

At the motor inn, everybody is at the motel. Larry and Johnny is working on a fence, Petey, Constantinos and Lola were sitting on the chair, Duck are drawing and Katjaa is next to Duck, Carley is sleeping on a couch, Bucky and Doug were working on some sort of defence system, Clementine playing soccer and Lilly in on the RV being on watch. Suddenly, she sees the bushes moving and she aims her rifle at the bushes. She whistles and everybody hides. She is about to shoot and... Lee, Jimmy and the others show up.

Lee: Get the gates open! We've got wounded.

Lilly: Shit. What the hell are they doing?

Johnny and Doug open the gates and the others come through.

Bucky: Guys, what's going on?

Petey: Jimmy, what happened?

Larry: Who the hell are they?!

Clementine: Lee, are you okay?

Katjaa: Get him into the truck. I'll see what I can do.

Kenny: Kat, can you fix him?

Katjaa: Jesus, Ken! I-I don't know…

Lilly: LEE! JIMMY! What the hell?! You both can't just be bringing new people here! What are you two thinking?!

Kenny: Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute!

Larry: HEY, Watch your mouth!

Lilly: No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!

Jimmy: They could of died in the forest!

Larry: So what?

Lilly: We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on OUR group! Right here. right now.

Petey: Now, now, let's calm down and-

Larry: Shut it!

Carley: Hang on! We haven't talked with these people yet, maybe they CAN be helpful!

Johnny: Yeah! You guys thought that Mark was useless but he wasn't when he brought us food.

Larry: Nobody asked your opinion, Punk!

Johnny: Will you shut the hell up, Larry?!

Lilly: The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us, but that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!

Ben: Ummm, no.

Mark: Fine, you guys fight it out, then. Welcome to the family, kid.

Mark walks away.

Clementine: Come over here and see what I drew.

Ben: What? No, I…

Petey appears at Ben's left side

Clementine: Just come on, okay?

Petey: Clem's right, Let's calm down and see what Clem drew.

Clementine and Petey drags Ben away.

Kenny: You know, you like to think you are the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!

Carley: Oh come on. You're being dramatic!

Kenny and Lilly glare at Carley.

Carley: Everything turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that.

Lola: I agree with Carley, I'm tired of you two fighting all the time like a wild animals.

Carley, Lola, and Constantinos walk away.

Lilly: Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food there was enough to go around, but now it's running out. Suddenly, I'm a goddamn nazi!

Lee: It doesn't matter who's in charge! Those people are here now. I guess we just have to decide what happen next.

Jimmy: I agree with Lee. It doesn't matter who's charge! Just as long it's fair!

Kenny: No You two, it does matter! ONE person can't be in charge of EVERYTHING! You two know, it might feel safe for you guys to sit on the fence, but sooner or later you both gonna have to decide whose side you guys on.

Johnny: You know what? Kenny's right. Yeah you're in charge of the food and all, but you can't decide who lives and who dies.

Kenny smiles at Johnny

Lilly: Really?

Kenny: You weren't there. Lee, Jimmy, you both can made a choice. End of story.

Kenny and Johnny walks away.

Larry: I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more balls than all of you combined!

Jimmy: Well at least your daughter can show some balls more than you!

Larry: Why you!

Lilly: Dad, please. Why don't you help Mark and Johnny with the wall?

Larry glaring at Lee and Jimmy and begin to walks away and bummed Doug and Bucky on purpose.

Lilly: You two think this is easy for me? Everyone's starting to hate me because I'M the one that rations the food. But NOBODY else wants to!

Lilly goes and picks up the rations.

Lilly: You know what? I'm not doing it tonight. You both do it. There's today's food rations, but there's not enough everyone! Good luck, you two.

Lilly gives Lee four rations while she give Jimmy five rations and she walks away. Everybody looks at both Jimmy and Lee and then they turn their backs. They only have nine food items for seventeen hungry people.

Jimmy: Oh man, this sucks.

Lee: I know.

Jimmy: We're only have nine rations for everyone.

Lee: I know, Jimmy. I know.

Lee and Jimmy walks over to Katjaa.

Lee: Is he going to be okay?

Katjaa: I don't know. Can you give me a hand real quick?

Lee: Sure. What do you need?

Katjaa: Just apply some pressure here while I try to close this up.

Lee help Katjaa apply a pressure to the man.

Katjaa: You know, I thought I was starting to get used to this. Sewing up people's injuries...

Jimmy: Well, you really need to for rescue this man's life, Katjaa.

Katjaa: Thanks, Jimmy. But, I mean, cuts and bruises are one thing, but Lee, Jimmy, this man has no leg!

Lee: I did the right thing.

Katjaa: Yeah... I know ya did. The right thing is just scary sometimes I guess...

Jimmy: Well but in my own opinion, it's what your husband wanted.

Katjaa: Figures, Jimmy. I love that man to death, but I swear sometimes he's dumber than a bag of hammers. Well, you've done all you can, Lee. Thanks for the help. You both go ahead and check on the others. I need a little space here anyway.

Jimmy: Let's give this food to the others. I think they're hungry.

Lee: Uh huh

Jimmy walks over to Ben.

Jimmy: Hey.

Ben: Hey, Is my friend gonna make it?

Jimmy: I don't know, but Katjaa will do her best. I promise

Ben: I can't believe your friend chopped off his leg.

Jimmy: There was no other way. So who are you people? Our group's gonna want to know.

Ben: I'm Ben. Ben Paul. The man you saved is , the band director at my school. We all came down from Stone Mountain for the playoffs when... when everything happened.

Jimmy: Yeah. How you holding up?

Ben: Uh, well, I, uh... I keep wondering if I could have done something to help, you know? Some kind of... I don't know. Something.

Jimmy: I'm sure you did all you could.

Ben: Yeah, maybe.

Jimmy: Relax, we'll get your teacher back to normal in no time.

Ben: I sure hope so.

Jimmy looks at Johnny who build the fence, miles away from Mark and Larry and looks angry and talks to himself.

Jimmy: Hey Johnny.

Johnny: That stupid, loud-mouthed Lilly! Telling us what to do all the time! Her and her stupid dad! One day, I'm gonna shove this hammer right in her dad's!

Johnny throws the hammer right next to Constantinos.

Constantinos: Hey, watch were you throw that thing!

Johnny: What do you expect me to do, kid?!

Constantinos: Well tried to throw that thing at somewhere else, Greaseballs!

Johnny: Whatever!

Jimmy: What's wrong?

Johnny: It's Lilly and Larry. They are bossing us like hell. Yesterday, me and this dork (point at Constantinos) were in the forest, hunting and we found a deer. I was about to shoot it but a stupid walker showed up and eat the deer. Larry was angry and he yelled at me. I told him to cool it off but he punched me in the stomach, really hard it's like I been hit by a car.

Jimmy: That's harsh.

Johnny: Yeah it is. I hope Kenny will manage to get the RV working so then I will get away from Lilly and Larry for good.

Jimmy: Hey, maybe you should tell them to stop being bossy and that's it.

Johnny: And get another punch in the stomach from Larry? Hell no.

Jimmy: Anyway, Lilly wants me and Lee to handout the rations.

Johnny: Well I bet it's sucks.

Jimmy: Yeah. Here have some.

Jimmy gives Johnny an orange but…

Johnny: Thanks but you should give it to Lola. She looks like she's about to passed out.

…but Johnny declined.

Jimmy: Are you sure, Johnny? You're going to passed out if you didn't eat anything.

Johnny: I'm a man, Jimmy. I can handle this hunger strike. But please, give this food to Lola…. for me.

Jimmy: Okay.

Jimmy walks over to Lola who sitting on the chair.

Jimmy: Hey Lola.

Lola: Hey James, please don't tell Johnny and you talking about me.

Jimmy: Yeah, he wants me to give you this

Jimmy gives Lola an orange

Jimmy: Johnny want you to eat something because he noticed you're about to passed out.

Lola: Thanks, Jimmy but Johnny need to stop being worried about me

Jimmy: Well that's his job to be a boyfriend.

Lola: Figures. I love him to death but to be honest, he can't think twice.

Jimmy walks to Constantinos next and noticed a meds on Const's hand

Jimmy: Hey Constantinos.

Constantinos: Oh hey Jimmy.

Jimmy: What's that you got there?

Constantinos: Oh… It's just an antidepressant pills. I really need it because I got a depressive disorders. I taken antidepressant tablets pretty regularly.

Jimmy: Yeah but is it ok… because you keep that pills for yourself but not Lilly.

Constantinos: Nah, Lilly think antidepressant pills are useless for this outbreak. But she wants a different meds like antibiotics, nitroglycerin pills and more.

Jimmy: Yeah…. Want some food?

Jimmy gives Constantinos an energy bar.

Constantinos: Thank you

Jimmy walks over to Bucky and Doug who are working on their defence system.

Jimmy: Hey guys

Bucky and Doug jumps back when they hears Jimmy called them and hits their head against the defence system.

Doug and Bucky: Ouch!

Jimmy: Woah, sorry.

Doug and Bucky get up and turns to Jimmy

Bucky: What's up, Jimmy?

Jimmy: What are you guys working on?

Doug: Me and Bucky were worked up a little "warning system" for outside.

Jimmy: How does it work?

Doug: I set up triplines at four locations, and each one triggers one of these four bells. So-

Bucky: So when a stranger will show up, the bells will ring to alert us.

Jimmy: That's how they work, smart.

Doug and Bucky nodded.

Jimmy: Think Katjaa can save that guy?

Bucky: I wish I knew if I'm a Doctor. Too bad Beatrice wasn't here.

Bucky looked down as he sad. Jimmy noticed Bucky changed his emotion.

Jimmy: What's wrong?

Bucky: I miss my family and my friends. I don't know what happened to them after I left. Do you think they gonna be fine?

Jimmy: I'm not sure but I hope they're fine.

Doug: Just relax, Bucky. I know they gonna be fine. You told me about Earnest and your friends are smart.

Bucky: Yeah

Jimmy: So when you guys going to be finished with this defence system?

Bucky: Today, of course

Jimmy: Really?

Bucky: Yes. Just wait until the strangers show up

Jimmy: Simple enough. By the way, Do you guys want any food?

Bucky: Well, I'm a bit hungry so…

Jimmy: Here, Bucky.

Jimmy gives Bucky a Granola bar.

Bucky: Thanks, Jimmy.

Jimmy shows Doug a cream crackers.

Doug: Actually, why don't you keep my share for yourself.

Jimmy: You sure? You look like you're going to pass out.

Doug: I'm fine, really. Since you and Lee saved me back at the drugstore... I owe you a lot more than a half a day's rations.

Jimmy: Ok. By the way, did you guys fix Clementine's walkie-talkie yet?

Bucky: Yes, but we need one batteries in order to get the walkie-talkie working.

Jimmy: When are we going to find batteries?

Doug: I don't know where we can find them exactly.

Jimmy: Yeah but I'm sure we'll find the batteries if we had a chances

Bucky: I guess so.

Jimmy: So Doug, how are things with Carley?

Doug: Umm…Great. Me and Carley are now a couple.

Bucky: Good for you, man. I wish I could do the same to Beatrice.

Doug: Well maybe you will one day.

Jimmy: I don't know, Doug. She's always friend zoned him because she had a crush on me.

Doug: I know because you're a bad boy like Bucky told me.

Jimmy: She likes me but I'm with Zoe right now.

Doug: Who's Zoe?

Jimmy: My badass girlfriend

Doug: Zoe… Sounds like a tough girl to me.

Jimmy: Yeah. She's also can break a things to half, you know.

Doug: Yeah

Jimmy: Catch you later guys.

Bucky: Bye Jimmy

Jimmy walks over to Petey who watched Duck and Clementine drawing.

Clementine: Guess what it is?

Ben: I don't know… a dog?

Clementine: Nope.

Duck: Oh I know! It's a goat, right?

Clementine: No!

Petey: Umm… it's a tiger, isn't it?

Clementine: *sigh* noo….

Jimmy: Hey Petey

Petey: Hey, Jimmy. About that, Lilly and Kenny really turn against each other when it comes to be a leader.

Jimmy: Yeah, Lilly only mad because we don't have enough food and Kenny's too emotional.

Petey: Yeah… That's a pretty bad mixed... Do you think Katjaa can save that guy? I mean that guy lose his leg. That's totally screwed up, you know.

Jimmy: I'm not sure but Katjaa will tried her best to save that guy.

Petey: I'm sure hope so…

Jimmy: Want some food?

Jimmy gives Petey a cream crackers.

Petey: Thanks, Jimmy. But what about you, you need a food.

Jimmy: Well just wait until I'll decide who gets the food.

Petey: Yeah but I hope you eat something. You know I'm not gonna let my good friend starve to death.

Jimmy sees that he has one ration left: an energy bar. He doesn't know if he should keep this for himself. Jimmy saw Lee walks over to Clementine and Duck.

Lee: Hey Clem, here.

Lee gives Clementine half a apple.

Clementine: I love apples! Thank you. Are there more?

Lee: No. That was the last one.

Clementine: Oh…um…

Lee: Enjoy it. You deserve it.

Clementine: If you have any food, Duck is hungry too.

Duck: Yeah, When are we gonna get some food?

Lee: Ok Duck, here.

Lee gives him a beef jerky.

Duck: Yeah! Oh man, I was so hungry!

Jimmy proud of Lee for taking care of them and he begin to think he should give a last ration to Kenny.

Jimmy: Hey, Kenny

Kenny: Whats up, Jimmy

Jimmy: Word's gettin' out that you wanna leave the motor inn.

Kenny: That ain't no secret, Jimmy. It's probably our best bet.

Jimmy look down as Kenny get up from his seat

Kenny: Look, you and Lee been good to me and my family. You saved Duck from those monsters, and Lee stood up to Larry at the drugstore. I won't forget that. You, Lee, Petey and Clem are welcome to come with us.

Jimmy: The coast does sound like a good idea. Maybe that is the best thing.

Kenny: I know that it is. I'm taking my family.

Kenny sit down on the couch

Jimmy: Hey about the guy in the bear trap…

Kenny: I know and I can't believe Lee cut off his leg. I don't know if I coulda done it.

Jimmy: Same to me. Lee didn't have a choice. It was that or the walkers. Also Lilly has a point about these new people being extra mouths to feed.

Kenny: I know, but… maybe the problem isn't that there isn't any food, there just isn't any HERE! We've gotta think about moving on.

Jimmy: Uh huh

Jimmy take a last ration from his pocket

Jimmy: Want something to eat?

Jimmy give Kenny an energy bar

Jimmy: Here, Kenny, take this.

Kenny: How about my boy? He eat yet?

Jimmy: Don't worry. Lee gave him a food.

Kenny: Sure, then hand it over, I'm starved. Thanks.

Jimmy walk away and he saw Lee walks over to Larry and Mark who were build the fence

Larry: Will you keep the damned boards steady?!

Mark: I'm trying, I didn't realize I was getting this weak already.

Larry: What do you want? A hand out? Oh, I've got 60 cents in my pocket if you'll shut up and quit being such a pansy!

Lee: Hey Mark, you hungry?

Lee gives Mark a cheese and crackers.

Mark: Thanks.

Lee: Need help with the walls?

Larry: Nope.

Mark: Actually, we could use your axe. Mind if we take it?

Larry: Yeah, give us that thing for a bit.

Lee: Here Larry. Try not to make any noise.

Larry takes the axe from Lee.

Larry: Yeah, yeah, we're not stupid!

Mark: Come on, Larry. Cut Lee some slack. He knows you're just out to protect Lilly.. he told me so. Just like he's trying to protect Clementine.

Larry: He...! Ugh, I just need some food. Going this without a proper meal will make anybody cranky

Lee: Hey Larry.

Lee gives Larry cheese and crackers.

Lee: Lilly would want you to keep your strength up.

Larry: That girl needs to quit worrying about me so much.

Lee and Jimmy are done with the rations and they go to Lilly who is on the top of the RV.

Lilly: Not such an easy job, is it?

Jimmy: I guess so.

Lee: I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day.

Lilly: I don't have a choice.

Kenny walks over to Lee and Jimmy

Kenny: Guys.

Lee: Kenny, I know I ran out of food but-

Kenny: Hey, it's fine Lee. Jimmy did gave me a food.

Lee look at Jimmy with confused and a bit surprise

Lee: He did?

Jimmy: Yeah I did.

Kenny: Yeah, Thanks for looking out for me and my family…

Jimmy: You're welcome.

Lee and Kenny smile at Jimmy

Kenny: I'm serious about that offer to come with us. You both have more than earned a ride on the RV with me.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Kenny: Still, some people aren't going to be happy with your choices.

Kenny walks away.

To be Continued….


	11. The Horrible Truth and The St John

Chapter 3

Katjaa: Ken! Lee! Jimmy! Come here, please!

Lee, Kenny, and Jimmy walk over at Katjaa.

Kenny: He didn't make it, did he?

Katjaa: He… lost too much blood.

Jimmy: Just… great….

Kenny: Goddamnit!

Kenny walks away with anger

Kenny: I'm getting sick of this shit.

Katjaa: Ken, come back. There's nothing...

Lee: Let him go, Katjaa.

Katjaa: But…

Lee: He just needs time. It's been a rough morning.

Jimmy begins to talk to Katjaa

Jimmy: But You did try your best to save this man.

Katjaa: Yes, Jimmy. but he wasn't going to survive.

Lee: Well… at least he's not our problem anymore.

Katjaa looks at Ben.

Katjaa: What about the other kid?

Lee and Jimmy are about to respond until... Mr. Parker turns into a walker and grabs Katjaa!

Katjaa: AAAAHHH!

Jimmy: WHAT THE HELL?!

Lee: SHIT! KATJAA!

Lee and Jimmy pull Katjaa away from the walker. Lee screams at Larry and Mark.

Lee: THE AXE! HURRY!

The Parker walker grabs Lee and pulls him on the truck. Larry shows up.

Larry: GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!

Lee pushes the walker against the window of the truck. Larry aims his axe and accidentally hits the window of the truck instead of the walker.

Larry: Dammit! I had it!

The walker approaches Lee but Jimmy use his punch to stop the walker and Doug arrives

Doug: I GOT 'EM!

Doug hits the walker with a plank but it doesn't work. Bucky shows up next with a plank.

Bucky: I'll save you from this neanderman!

Bucky tries to hit the walker but it doesn't work either. Lee kick the walker and the walker grab Lee's leg and Lee keeps kicking him and kick him hard against the trunk window and Lee falls off the truck.

Jimmy: GET UP, LEE!

Jimmy trying to get Lee up but the walker jumps on Jimmy.

Petey: JIMMY!

Jimmy use his thumb to squeeze the walker's eyes and Carley shows up next.

Jimmy: SHOOT IT!

Carley puts her gun against the walker's head and shoots it, killing it.

Carley: Are you ok?

Jimmy: Yeah, thanks.

Petey: Oh, I glad you're not bitten,

Lee: Don't worry. He's fine.

Jimmy: I'm fine, Pete. Just fine.

Lee and Jimmy get up and Larry stares at Lee and Jimmy with anger.

Larry: Why'd ya both bring him here in the first place, assholes?!

Lilly: Dad. Calm down!

Larry: You two gonna get us ALL killed!

Larry gives Lee his axe back. Kenny is comforting Katjaa and Ben shows up

Kenny: Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!

Ben: What?

Kenny: He was bitten, and you didn't say a goddamn word!

Johnny: Yeah! You should tell us about this!

Ben: But he wasn't bitten, I swear!

Kenny: Well your "not bitten" friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!

Ben: What?! Wait, Y'all don't know?

Kenny: What the hell are you talking about?

Jimmy: What are you trying to say?

Ben: It's not the bite that does it.

Petey: What?!

Ben: You come back no matter how you die if you don't destroy the brain that's what is going to happen, happen to all of us.

Everyone silent

Petey: Is that true, Ben?

Ben: It's true. I swear it.

Katjaa: Maybe, he's right. I didn't see any bites. It would explain why there's so many of em.

Bucky: That means, we're all infected, all of us?

Ben: I-I guess so. I don't know… All I know is that I've seen people turn who I KNOW were never bitten.

Lee: God help us.

Mark: It makes sense. In those first few days, it spread so fast.

Lilly: Car accidents, suicides, and everything was making more of them.

Ben: When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and…God...

Everybody is silent again after thinking about the horrible truth but suddenly, the bells of Bucky and Doug's security system are ringing. Everyone stops and begin to hide.

Mark: Doug, Bucky, It works.

Doug: Of course it works. I told you.

Bucky: Yes… I told you guys it would work and it wasn't a waste of time at all.

The group sees two strangers.

Man 1: Shit, where'd this string come from?

Man 2: Watch where you're walking, man.

Lilly talks to Ben.

Lilly: Who are those people?!

Ben: I-I don't know..

Lee: If they're friendly, we don't want to hurt them. They're not part of your group, are they?!

Ben: No. Mr. Parker, Travis and I were the last… …. the last ones.

Kenny crouch at the board with the sniper rifle with him.

Kenny: There's two of 'em. We need to make a stand.

Carley: I agree with Kenny.

Lilly: No. We have a routine. We don't confront them if we don't have to.

The two strangers begin to walk again.

Man 2: You all right?

Man 1: Yeah, just gettin' untangled…

Man 2: I don't know how you're still alive, man.

Carley begin to feel impatience

Carley: I really have no choice, Lilly.

Carley stands up and aims her gun at the two strangers.

Carley: Back off!

The two strangers notice Carley.

Man 2: Woah, lady relax! Me and my brother, we… we just want to know if ya'll help us out.

Carley: I said back off!

Lilly: ...Carley...

Kenny stands up and aims his sniper at the two strangers.

Kenny: That's far enough and just heard what the lady said.

Man 2: Okay, okay… No problem.

Lee: We don't want any trouble.

Man 2: Of course, neither do we. My name is Andy St. John, this my brother Danny.

Jimmy: Are you armed?!

Danny: Yeah… for protection… Dead could be anywhere.

Andy: But, uh, Look like you folks got the motel locked down, which is fine, but if you spare any gas we'd be much obliged.

Petey: What do you need gas for?

Danny: Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity...

Andy: Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade.

Danny: How are Y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy.

The group started thinking

Lola: I don't know, they seem nice enough.

Bucky: Yeah. They're seen very kind to me.

Constantinos: I don't know if I trusted them or not.

Lilly: Lee, why don't you go with Mark, Jimmy, Petey, and Johnny? Check the place out, see if it's legit.

Carley: I'm going with you. I got your backs if anything seems fishy.

Doug: I'll go too, improve the numbers, in case we run into anything dead.

Bucky: I'll go with you guys! I really want to see those electric fences they got!

Lilly felt annoyed after what Bucky said

Lilly: All right! This isn't a party but Constantinos and Lola will stay here with us!

Johnny: Okay but just keep Lola safe or else, Lilly!

Larry: You keep your mouth shut, You Punk!

Lilly: Dad, just calm down, okay?

Andy begins to talk to the group

Andy: So what are y'all thinking?

Lee: You've got a deal. We'll bring some gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there.

Andy: Sounds fair. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while.

Lee: Lola, Constantinos, you both stay here and take care of Clem. Ok?

Lola: Don't worry, Lee. I can keep your precious little girl safe.

Constantinos: Sure, just be careful.

Lee: We will be.

Lee, Jimmy, Petey, Carley, Doug, Ben, Mark, Johnny, Bucky, Andy, and Danny leave.

The group is in the forest.

Mark: So, this dairy… you guys really have food?

Andy: Sure do. We've lost most of the cattle, but we still have lots of milk, butter and cheese stocked up.

Danny: And with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food.

Lee and Carley are talking to each other.

Carley: It's nice to get away from that motel for a while. This Lilly/Kenny thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally, I'd be happier if you started to take charge more.

Lee: You think they'd want me for a leader?

Carley: Sure. Everybody looks up to you.

Lee: Well… not everyone thinks I'm so trustworthy.

Carley: Because of your past. Does anyone else know?

Lee: Jimmy and Petey know but they're okay with it.

Carley: That's it?

Lee: No. Larry knows.

Carley: Great, that can't be easy.

Lee: Clementine knows too I think. She was there when we were talking in the drugstore and she asked me about it. I couldn't lie to her.

Carley: What exactly did happen with the senator?

Lee: …It was an accident. I mean, I pretty much knew about the affair… Sometimes I wonder if I should tell the group about it...

Carley: You don't have to. Whatever happened before things went to hell doesn't matter anymore

Lee: Not sure everyone would see it that way.

Carley: Maybe you're right… Listen, over the years I've reported on some pretty messed up shit. I've seen situation like yours a hundred times, it doesn't make you a bad man…

Lee: I really appreciate that. Hmm… maybe we should talk to Doug.

Carley: Yeah sure why not…

Lee and Carley walk to Doug

Carley: Doug? Lee wants to talk to you.

Doug: Sure. What is it, Lee?

Lee: I really wanna say thanks for coming along.

Doug: Sure. I'd like to get a look at that electric fence they talked about. It might give me some ideas for something I can rig up at the motor inn.

Lee: Can an electric fence really stop walkers?

Doug explained as the three trailed behind Jimmy, Petey, Mark, Ben, Bucky, Johnny, and two farm boys.

Doug: As long as the walkers aren't completely dehydrated, and the fence has enough juice, yeah, seems plausible. The electricity basically cooks you from the inside out, right?

Carley simply shrugged her shoulders while Lee gave him a look of confusion.

Lee: I guess so….

Doug: So if Walker stays in contact with the fence, it'll eventually cook its brain. Probably takes a while though…. and that can't be a good smell. Unless it smells like jerky… Man, I could go for some jerky.

Carley gave a slight chuckle at Doug's explanation which brought a smile to Doug's face.

Doug: Ugh... I shouldn't have turned down the food that Jimmy offered me earlier

Carley: Did Jimmy offer you food?

Doug: Yeah he did but I told him to keep it to himself.

Lee: That's very nice of you.

Doug: Yeah, I just need to take care of the kids.

Lee: I understand.

Lee sees something on Doug's hand.

Lee: What's that you got there?

Doug: Oh. Nothing. Just a laser pointer I picked up during our last trip to the drugstore.

Johnny and Bucky were talking

Bucky: I can wait to see those electric fences that St. John made! I can't wait!

Johnny: Will you shut up about the electric fence, poindexter?!

Bucky: Okay. Just as long as I can see the Electric fence, greaseballs!

Lee and Carley staring at Bucky awkwardly and begin to talk about him.

Carley: Bucky's kinda weird.

Lee: Not as weird as Duck.

Carley: Yeah. Even during an outbreak, he's making the best of a bad situation.

Lee: Yeah, I guess.

Petey appear at Lee's front side

Petey: Hey Lee

Lee: Yes, Petey...

Petey: How long we walk in the woods?! I feel dizzy.

Lee: Just keep walking… It's not easy to survive, you know.

Petey: Okay but I hope the St. John offering us food.

Lee: Don't worry. They will.

Jimmy and Johnny are talking.

Johnny: Man, I can't wait to eat. I'm starving to death here… Ugh... I shouldn't have turned down the food that you offered me earlier

Jimmy: Heh… heh… that is one runaway train of thought… but we need to make sure if the St. Johns is really trustworthy.

Johnny: Yeah but I hope we get to eat soon

Mark, Andy, and Danny are talking

Mark: I mean, thank God, Lee and Jimmy showed up when they did. Right, Lee?

Andy: Hey Lee, Jimmy. Why don't you guys tell us about yourselves?

Danny: Where ya both from?

Lee: I grew up in Macon.

Andy: Right in the Heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear.

Danny: What about you, Jimmy?

Jimmy: I'm from Bullworth.

Andy: Bullworth? You mean the boarding school right there.

Jimmy: Yeah. Me and my friends were in the same school.

Danny: Well it's good to know where you from.

Andy: Y'all seem pretty settled in at the motor inn. Who's running things over there?

Lee: Lilly. She runs a pretty tight ship. She and her dad are ex-military.

Mark: Yeah, she knows her shit, but sometimes she really needs to know when to back off sometimes.

Johnny: I agree with that. She and her dad are total jerkasses.

Bucky: Yeah, I really hate that loud-mouthed woman and that old fart.

Danny: How many people ya got over there anyway?

Jimmy: Enough to defend ourselves.

Andy: That's good! It's getting dangerous out there, well you guys know.

Lee: Well for me, it's 16, including the kids.

Bucky: You forgot about Ben.

Ben: Me?

Bucky: Yep and that makes 17. You know, 17. Heh, heh, heh.

Johnny: Yeah right!

Andy: Well, we'd love to get ya all out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand.

Ben: In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm.

Danny: Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!

Andy: Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's gettin-

Suddenly, the group hear the man talked

Man: You think you're gonna cut me out of this?!

Andy: Shit! Get down!

Everybody gets down and they see two strangers who both wear masks and are arguing to each other.

Man 1: No one is trying to cut you out anything!

Man 2: You and Gary are always-

Petey: Wait? Did they say "Gary"? Isn't Gary Smith?

Jimmy Don't be ridiculous, Petey….Who are these people?

Danny: Fuckin' bandits

Lee: Who?

Ben: Those look like the people who raided my camp.

Johnny: Who are they?

Andy: Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.

Carley: There's just two of them.

Andy: No, there are lots of them.

Doug: What should we do?

Man 2: Yeah, and you know what, we ate it all! What are you gonna fucking do about it!

Andy: Don't worry. Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on.

Man 1: FUCK YOU!

The man kicks the other man and shoots him much to the horror of the group. The man shoots the other man many times.

Man 1: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!

Carley: Jesus!

Doug: Oh shit!

Petey: Oh My!

The man leaves.

Man 1: Asshole.

Andy: The world here has gone to shit.

Jimmy: This world is really screwed up!

Johnny: Man, it's bad enough we have to fight those walkers, but now we have to worry about bandits!

Petey: That could be worse!

Bucky: I'm not going to remember what I saw!

Andy: Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe.

The group continues its path to the dairy.

To Be Continued.


	12. St John Dairy Farm

Chapter 4

The group arrives at the St. John dairy.

Andy: Here it is. St. John family dairy. Y'all can see we've kept this place so safe.

Bucky: The fence keeps the walkers out?

Andy: You betcha. They fry like bugs in a zapper. We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.

Bucky: That's Smart

Carley: I'm going to assume that's a lot…

Doug: Oh, wow, you guys must know a thing or two about running wire.

Danny: Had a guy who did, yeah.

In the house, at the window, a woman sees the group.

Lee: This is a really brilliant set up.

Andy: Suits us just fine.

Petey: Ever have any accidents?

Danny: Nah…

Andy: It's safer here than cut out there.

Johnny: We've got kids in our group, doesn't seem safe to have them near a lethal fence.

Andy: Oh, don't worry about that. We've got plenty to keep 'em entertained.

Bucky: This place looks safer than the motel! And those fences, got enough electricity to run the whole place!

Andy: It's worth protecting, kid. Hence all the juice.

Woman: I thought I saw Y'all with company comin' down the drive!

The woman shows up with a basket on her hand.

Andy: Guys, this is our mama.

Brenda: I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the Dairy.

Andy: This here's Lee. He's from Macon.

Brenda: A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there.

Andy: And this is Jimmy. He's from Bullworth.

Brenda: Nice to meet you, young man.

Jimmy just nodded

Danny: They've got a few more friends staying at the old motel.

Brenda: Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?

Lee: Lilly. She's tough as nails and keeps us focused on what it takes to survive.

Mark: Lilly was in the military, like me.

Brenda: Well, that's good to hear. That motel ain't the safest place. Now that y'all are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable.

Johnny: Hey, you folks have any food? We're awful hungry.

Carley: We're all incredibly hungry.

Doug: We're starve.

Brenda: These are for Y'all. Baked fresh this morning.

Brenda shows them a basket full of biscuits.

Carley: Amazing!

Doug: Holy Moly!

Johnny: Smells delicious!

Doug takes the basket and eats some of the biscuits and he earns some nasty glares from the group.

Doug: Sorry.

Danny: Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without cow for milk and butter, that's for sure.

Brenda: That's right. Hopefully, Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while.

Lee: Your cow is sick? What's she-

Mark: We have a vet! We can bring her here! We can help you, folks out.

Brenda: A vet! Oh my! Our prayers have been answered!

Mark: Maybe our whole GROUP could come here for today…

Brenda: Well how about this, Y'all go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen.

Brenda and Danny get in the house.

Doug: Why don't I and Carley head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here.

Andy: You might wanna take others with you both. Remember, those roads can be dangerous.

Carley: We can handle ourselves.

Doug: Maybe he's right, Carley. Johnny, Bucky, and Ben can come with us.

Mark gives Doug his rifle.

Mark: Take this.

Doug: All right. See ya later.

Carley: Take care of yourself, Lee. See ya in a while.

Doug, Carley, Johnny, Bucky, and Ben leave the Farm.

Andy: Mark, Lee, why don't ya take a look around. Once ya get settled in, I could use some help securin' the perimeter.

Lee: Is there a problem?

Andy: Sometimes, the dead get tangled up in the fence before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It'd be a big help if you guys could walk the perimeter.

Jimmy: Oh…

Andy: You can learn and teach these boys a lil somethin' about our fence. I'm gonna go top off the generators before they run dry. Come get me when you're ready.

Mark: You betcha.

Mark turns to Lee, Jimmy, and Petey

Mark: This place is INCREDIBLE! It's got food! And that fence… oh man, that fence! If we play our cards right, this might turn out to be a place we can stay. So how do you we can stay. So how do you want to play this?

Lee: Before we can think about bringing our whole group here to stay, we need to figure out if this place is as safe as they telling us.

Petey: I agree with Lee. I'm not sure if this place safe here and look at the broken swing over there.

Petey points at the tree with a broken swing tied up.

Petey: It's not safe for Duck and Clementine if they use that broke swing.

Mark: Yeah, I noticed that too. Not a big deal, but maybe there's other things not working that we just can't see yet.

Lee: And checking the fence perimeter sounds like a decent way to get a good look at their defense.

Jimmy notices Petey feeling dizzy

Petey: Ugh… I feel dizzy…

Jimmy: Pete, why don't you sit on the bench over there.

Jimmy pointed the house have the bench.

Lee: Go ahead, Pete. You've been a long walk to get here.

Petey: Okay… thanks….

Petey walks toward the bench and sits down

Jimmy: I'm gonna talk to Andy first about the electric fence.

Lee: After you, Jimmy.

Jimmy walks to Andy who fixed the generator. Andy stands up as he saw Jimmy in front of him.

Andy: Hi…

Jimmy: Hey…

Andy: I'm glad you guys decided to help us out. I noticed back at the motel that you and your group are pretty well armed. Are you and Lee been stockpiling, huh?

Jimmy: Yeah. If anyone tries to mess with me and my group, they'll learn their lessons.

Andy: Well, protecting your people is important, but in my experience having that many guns around are when people get dangerous. Especially for the kids and teens like you.

Jimmy: Yeah but the group can teach me and my friends how to survive.

Andy: Well I'm glad they're helped you and your friends out.

Jimmy: And if you need extra people to protect dairy, you can count on us.

Andy: Hopefully it'll never come to that, but thanks.

When Jimmy is about to talk to Andy, Lee begins to talk far away from the broken swing

Lee: Too bad it's broken. I'll bet Clementine and Duck would have loved something like this to play on.

Andy: Kids used to like that old swing even more than the tour sometimes!

Lee: I'll bet.

Jimmy: Why don't you fix it, Lee? It might be better if the swing is already fixed.

Lee: Yeah but I need a plank and rope for that.

Andy: Sure! That'd be great! Momma sure does appreciate you all helping out.

Lee turns to the broken swing and begins walking around to find a plank and a rope. Jimmy begins to ask more question to Andy.

Jimmy: An electric fence is enough to keep out walkers?

Andy: Walker? Is that what you call them? That's good. The old one wouldn't have, but Mac - he was our foreman - he figured out how to amp up with the generators. We used to sit out here some nights and watch the sons o' bitches sizzle and pop when they got too close. Closest thing to entertainment these days, I guess.

Jimmy: These generators are enough to power the whole dairy?

Andy: We got lots. And we gotta keep trading for fuel as much as we can. But they all work together to do the trick. Like us.

Jimmy: We can't be the first people you've invited up to dairy.

Andy: Well, no, We've made similar deals with other folks, trading for gas and food, but ultimately they moved on, looking for the people they lost contact with.

Jimmy nodded as he understands. Jimmy and Andy turn around as they saw Lee finished his fixed the swing.

Jimmy: Woah…..

Andy: Well I'll be damned. Momma's gonna be thrilled to see that old swing all fixed up.

Lee: Hopefully our kids will like it too.

Brenda opens the front door and look around the outside house but didn't notice Petey sitting on a bench

Brenda: Did you say something darlin'? Oh my goodness. Did you do that?

Lee: Just trying to help out a bit around here.

Brenda: You know, I used to push Andy and his brother out here on that swing every night when they were kids. Seems like such a long time ago now.

Lee: Yeah it does.

Petey: Ughhhh…..

Brenda was a bit shocked as she now noticed Petey sitting on a bench.

Brenda: Oh! I didn't see you there, young man. What's your name again?

Petey: Pete Kowalski

Brenda: Oh I'm sorry for not noticed you there, Petey.

Petey: Yeah it's fine. Just my head feels heavy.

Brenda: Oh you must be hungry but don't worry, I'm gonna make a good grub for you and your group.

Brenda goes inside the house. Lee walks to Andy and Jimmy and talks to Andy.

Lee: Mark and I can help you with that perimeter, now.

Andy: Oh, good. The fence stops a walker in about three or four seconds but gets overloaded if we leave the husks out there.

Jimmy: Can I come with you guys?

Lee: I appreciate you helping us out, Jimmy but you better stay here with Petey. You know it's dangerous outside there. Okay?

Jimmy: Look, I know it's dangerous but those walkers and bandits won't scare me. Just let me help you, Lee.

Lee sigh but he had no choice but letting Jimmy come with him

Lee: Ok, you can come but remember, stick together.

Jimmy: Roger that, mister.

Lee: You know, Jimmy, Mark and I can clear the fence ourselves if you want to stay here and finish up with the generators.

Andy: Well, that'd be great!

Jimmy: Also take care of my friend Pete, Andy.

Andy: Don't worry. Your friend will be fine with us. I'll turn off the northwest section, and if you guys strip 'em off and look for any weak points, that'd be a big help.

Lee: Sounds easy enough.

Andy: Stay attentive, ya never know.

Mark, Lee, and Jimmy walk away to the gate.

To be Continued….


	13. Back at the Motor Inn

Chapter 5

 **Let's focus on another character instead of Jimmy, Petey, and Lee but don't worry the next chapter the main character will be next.**

At the Motor Inn, Constantinos and Lola sitting on a chair and keeping an eye on Duck and Clementine who were drawing while Lilly's on the RV being on watch, Larry's working on a fence and Kenny and Katjaa is sitting on a couch. Clementine finishes her drawing, tugged on Lola sleeve and he gazed at the finished picture of him in her hand.

Clementine: See, I draw it for you, Lola

Lola: Aww Thanks, Clem. That's great.

Clementine: I'm going to draw Constantinos next.

Constantinos: Ummmm….Thanks, Clem but you don't need to draw it for me.

Duck: Yeah but draw Constantinos as an ugly monster!

Duck teasing Constantinos by telling Clem to draw him as a monster which Constantinos pissed at Duck. Constantinos has been teasing by Duck for like whole 3 months but if he is beaten Duck up, Kenny will kill him if he does.

Constantinos: Why you!

Duck: I'm just kidding…

Katjaa: Duck.

Duck turns at Katjaa who staring and shaking her head slowly at Duck.

Duck: Sorry about that. I won't say that again.

Constantinos: Yeah, I forgive you, you little bastard….

Clementine: Hey, why don't you both color with us? I might be fun.

Duck: Yeah. Just color with us.

Lola at the moment was worried about Johnny about walking to the forest however she needs to play with children as well.

Lola: Sure… why not. You're so cute…

Clementine handed her a piece of paper and some crayon.

Clementine: What about you, Constantinos?

Constantinos: I don't feel like coloring right now.

Lola: You making the kids disappointed, dork.

Constantinos: Hey, I'm just doesn't feel like drawing, You tramp!

Lola: Who you called me a tramp!

Clementine: It's okay if you don't want to color with us.

Lola: Yeah but he mostly a jerkass.

Clementine and Duck: Swear.

Lola: Sorry about that.

Doug, Carley, Johnny, Bucky, and Ben walks into the forest to going back to the motel.

Bucky: So Doug, do you like those fence? It's really cool.

Doug: Yeah Bucky, it's really cool. I wish I could create that fence for the Motor Inn.

Ben: I don't know. But I don't believe them that much.

Carley: Look, if they do something suspicious, we will take them out.

Johnny: Hey Doug, can you give me some of the biscuits. I'm starved to death here

Doug: Okay

Doug gives Johnny some biscuits.

Johnny: Thanks.

Carley: Yeah but I want some biscuit too.

Carley take a biscuit and eat it

Carley: Hey, that's really good!

Bucky: Hey, I want biscuits too!

Bucky take a biscuit and eat it

Bucky: Mmm.. tasty.

Doug take another biscuit and give it to Ben

Doug: Here eat this, Ben.

Ben: Umm… I am really hungry, thanks

Carley: Umm… guys, the biscuits are getting less

Doug: Sorry, Carley.

Bucky: Well at least I can see the electric fence! It looks pretty cool!

Johnny: But I hope Larry didn't snap at us about the biscuits.

They get back to the motel.

Kenny: So what's a deal?

Bucky: The place looks safe and they have a really awesome fence they had ever made!

Constantinos: What's with the basket?

Doug: Oh this. They baked some fresh biscuit this morning.

Lilly then came over to inspect the basket.

Lilly: Is this all they gave us?

Doug: Well…

Carley: We ate some on the way.

Lilly: Well that's great!

Johnny: Hey, stop complaining. They said they would make a whole meal for our group tonight.

Kenny: Are Lee, Mark, Jimmy, and Petey staying to bring it back?

Johnny: No, they actually want the whole group to come. You see their cow is sick and they could really need a vet.

Lilly seemed a bit suspicious about this. And so do Constantinos.

Constantinos: Are you sure about this? Cuz I don't trust them.

Bucky: Well you need to trust them or you're going to starve to death.

Constantinos glared at Bucky as he really pissed of Bucky.

Constantinos: Ok, I will! I just really hate this starvation!

Lilly: Well but since you already ate, you guys wouldn't mind staying behind and watching the motor inn till we get back would you?

Carley and Johnny: Fine

Doug: Sure

Ben: Okay.

Bucky: Ahhh… this isn't even fair. I want to go to the farm again!

Johnny: Stop whining, Nerd! Just stay with us!

Bucky: Fine.

Kenny: Great. Everybody else let's move out.

Johnny: Okay, but please, take care of Lola for me.

Larry: Oh shut it, punk! I'll be happy if your girlfriend die!

Johnny's mad at Larry and he's about to attack him but Carley and Doug stopped Johnny. The group except for Carley, Doug, Johnny, Bucky, and Ben walked over to the gate and was preparing to leave. Johnny walked up to Lola.

Lola: So how is it really there?

Johnny: It looks practically untouched, babe.

That was good news for Lola. Lola imagines herself staying at a better place than the old motel. Suddenly her imagination has been stopped by Kenny

Kenny: Come on, let's go.

Lola gives Johhny a kiss on the cheeks.

Lola: I'll try to bring you back some leftovers, darlin'.

Johnny nodded. Lola said as she went to the group.

Johnny: Be safe, My queen.

Lola: You too, Johnny.

The group except for Carley, Doug, Johnny, Bucky, and Ben leaving the motel.

To be Continued….


	14. The Farm and The Deal

Chapter 6

At the St. John Dairy, Andy turn off the generator power for Lee, Jimmy and Mark to checked on the fence. Petey were sitting on the bench at Dairy house. Petey seen Lee, Jimmy and Mark go to the gate to check the fence.

Petey: _Be careful, guys._

Petey turn around and see noticed the awards on the wall in front of the house.

Petey: Wow, I never knew this dairy won a lot of awards and ribbons.

"This place was my daddy's life. It meant everything to him."

Petey turn around and seen Andy at the front stairs.

Andy: You know, when he first bought this place, this was a single story house.

Petey: Is that true?

Andy: After us kids were born, he insisted on adding a second floor. Said they had to have room for as many babies as they could have. …Momma was done after Dan.

Petey: My parents only stopped after they had me.

Andy: Then one day the world…Now this place is all we have left of Daddy. That's why we take such good care if it, and why we want to share it with a decent groups like yourselves.

Petey crossed his arm, slightly smile and nodded to Andy

Andy: Now if you excuse me, I need to check on the generator again.

Petey: Okay, See you later.

As Andy walks away leaving Petey. Petey thought to himself again.

Petey: _I think this people can be trustworthy. But still not enough information._

Petey decided to talk to Brenda. Petey opens the door net and knock the door. Brenda come out from the door

Brenda: Well, hi there, Petey. What can I do for ya, sweetie?

Petey: Can I help you with anything around the house?

Brenda: I think with Danny's help I've got things pretty well squared away in the kitchen, but feel free to check with Andy. He's got a lot of weight on his shoulders these days so I'm sure he'd love any help he can get.

Petey: Well I think Lee, Jimmy and Mark help Andy checked on the fence.

Brenda: Oh that's very kind of them.

Petey asked another questions to Brenda

Petey: How many rooms does this house have?

Brenda: Rooms? Why do you ask?

Petey: It looks custom built.

Brenda: Nice of you to notice. My husband put a lot of work into this old house.

Petey: Well, He did a fantastic job.

Brenda: I believe in making a house a home.

Petey asked again to Brenda

Petey: What happened to the rest of your staff?

Brenda: We've had our share of tragedy here… just like everyone else I'm sure. Some of our staff took off to find their families soon as they heard the news. The few that stuck around… well.. we lost most of 'em the first night those things showed up here. It was.. a tough night.

Petey: When will dinner be ready?

Brenda: It'll be a while still, but it'll we worth it, trust me.

Petey still think that's not enough information about the .

Petey: How has your family been holding up since… you know?

Brenda: My boys have been my saving grace. They both left their jobs and came home to help out after the attacks started happening.

Petey: Well, I'm glad they did.

Brenda: Yeah, I think it was hardest on Andy. Dan was always more of a mama's boy, but don't tell him I said that!

Petey: Your family has done an amazing job of keeping this place up.

Brenda: Well now aren't you sweet, thank you, Petey. The boys and I have tried to adapt as best we can, but we still keep some of our old routines to help remind us of better times.

Petey doesn't have any questions to ask

Petey: Well, if anything comes up that I can help with, feel free to let me know.

Brenda: Well, Petey, I sure appreciate it.

Petey: No problem.

Brenda enters the house while Petey sitting on a bench.

Several minutes later…

Andy and Petey sees Lee, Jimmy and Mark who has an arrow in his shoulder run to the front gate much to Petey and Andy shocked and runs to them

Andy: Lee, what's wrong?

Petey: What happened, Jimmy?!

Jimmy: We're been attacked by people in the woods

Lee: The electric fence came on! Some people started attacking from the woods and we got trapped between them and the fence!

Danny appears at the front door and rush to them

Danny: Holy shit! Are you okay?

Andy: I… I hear Mark yell and thought y'all were giving me the all clear! Man, I am sorry.

Brenda appears at the front door and saw Mark with an arrow in his shoulder.

Brenda: Oh, my Lord! What happened to you, sweetheart?!

Andy: It was those bastards in the woods, mama…

Petey: Who?

Danny: The bandits.

Petey: Bandits.

Jimmy: I thought this place were safe enough!

Andy: Well it did, I'm so sorry, Jimmy.

Mark: Yeah… I'll be all right once it's out, but, goddamn it hurts!

Katjaa, Kenny, Lilly, Larry, Constantinos, Lola, Duck and Clementine arrives at the dairy.

Kenny: Hey y'all!

The group sees Lee, Jimmy, Petey, the St. Johns and Mark who has a arrow in his shoulder much to the group's horror.

Katjaa: Mark! Oh my God, what happened?!

Lola: Oh my god!

Lee: He got shot with an arrow.

Lilly: Christ! Are you going to be ok?

Mark: Yeah, I'm fine. I should just... pull it out...

Brenda: Oh no, honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you. C'mon inside now. We'll have you sorted out.

Brenda and Katjaa go with Mark.

Larry: What kind of shit is this?

Lee: We ran into some people on the way here... bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked us.

Andy: They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning, killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get 'em stop by makin' a deal.

Jimmy: Making a deal?

Kenny: You KNEW these people?

Danny: Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us.

Larry: God dammit! Bucky said this place is safe!

Jimmy: Maybe it's isn't as safe here as we thought.

Andy: Look, I'm sorry, we've never had them screw with us like this! Not since we started givin' 'em food. Ugh, I guess they were send by him.

Petey: "him" who?

Danny: The leader of the Save-Lots. He's the one who's with bandits. But we don't know what his name is. But he looks 15 years old and he's a little bit sociopath

Petey: 15 years old? Sociopath?

Danny: Yeah.. And we're remember that he threaten us by using his words and we give them foods that they want to.

Petey thinking about the leader of the Save-Lots

Petey: Hmm...

Andy: Listen, we may had an agreement with those people but we will NOT stand for this shit.

Danny: Ain't no way we're gonna let those sons o' bitches get away with this!

Kenny: You know where these assholes are?

Danny: They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least ONE of their camps are.

Petey: Wait… if we go there, it will take a lot of risk

Lee: Not without a guns, Petey.

Danny talks to Lee.

Danny: When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us.

Lee: Ok.

Andy and Danny walks away, Jimmy begin to talk

Jimmy: Can I come with you, guys? I really need to-

Lee: No, Jimmy. This is a grown-up work.

Jimmy: Lee, I don't want to heard "no" answers. I'm only doing this for Petey and Clementine's sake.

When Lee's about to make an excuse, Kenny suddenly talked to him.

Kenny: Lee, maybe you should bring Jimmy too. He can handle that kind of work.

Lee: But Kenny, he's just a kid.

Kenny: I know, Lee but can't you see he ever trying save you from the walker back at the motor inn. I think he can cover for you.

Lee: Fine. Jimmy, you can come with us.

Jimmy: Okay

Lilly begin to complain

Lilly: Bandits? The Leader of the Save-Lots? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here.

Kenny: Not safe?! This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn. I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows and some sociopath Leader! What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to.

Constantinos: I agree what Kenny said. I really like this way better than that trash motel.

Larry: Woah! Cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!

Lee: Me and Jimmy gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits. You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone.

Larry: Well that's easy. I've got charm coming outta my ass.

Lilly: Yeah, that's… really charming, dad.

Lee noticed something missing

Lee: Where's Ben, Bucky, Carley, Doug and Johnny?

Lilly: Since they ate some of the food on the way back to get us, those five are going to watch the motor inn until we come back.

When Andy and Danny finished their discussion. Andy walks to the group.

Andy: Hey kids, look what Lee got working for ya!

Clementine and Duck see the swing.

Clementine: A swing! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on, Duck!

Clementine: Thanks Lee, you're the best!

Duck: Yeah!

Lee smile at Clementine as she and Duck run to the swing.

Constantinos: Well, the kids seems to be happy. I'm still miserable…

Jimmy looks at Petey who seems worried.

Jimmy: Hey, Petey, What's wrong?

Petey: I'm just thinking about The Leader of the Save-Lots. 15 years old and a sociopath. Do you think it's Gary?

Jimmy: That's stupid, Petey. It must be someone else. There's no way Gary is the Leader of The Save-Lots

Petey: Well okay. It might be someone else.

To Be Continued.


	15. A bit Conversation won't hurt

Chapter 7

At the St. John Dairy, before Jimmy walks over to Andy and Danny, Kenny showed up to Jimmy.

Kenny: You're ready to go now?

Jimmy: Yes, Kenny. But don't worry, I'll be fine.

Kenny: Before you go, take this.

Kenny gives Jimmy his gun.

Jimmy: Are you sure, Kenny? You really needed it.

Kenny: Look, You saved Duck from those monsters back at the Hershel's farm, and you give me food back at the motor Inn. I won't forget that. You need to take this gun.

Jimmy: Thanks, Kenny.

Kenny: No problem

Jimmy take Kenny's gun and Lee showed up.

Lee: Hey, Jimmy. Time to go.

Jimmy: Okay.

Lee and Jimmy walks over to Andy and Danny.

Lee: Fellas

Jimmy: Guys

Andy: How are ya feeling', ya both? Look, I'm sorry you guys almost got killed out there. We should have told you two how dangerous it was.

Lee: No shit.

Jimmy: No way.

Danny: You saw what they did to your buddy. Nobody's safe here until we start to fight back.

Lee: But how?

Danny: The two of us should go out and do some recon, then we'll all mount up for some revenge.

Andy: Hell yeah.

Jimmy: How the hell are these people in the woods?

Andy: I don't know. We think some of 'em used to work at the big box up the way.

Danny: Save Lots.

Jimmy: Save Lots Bandits.

Andy: Yeah. Anyway, they're nutty as hell. And get mad when they're hungry.

Danny: So, are ya ready to head out there and find their camp?

Lee: Yeah. It'll be good opportunity to find out a bit more about what we're up against. Let's do it. And Jimmy can come with us to back us up.

Andy: Wait, you bring this kid with you? You know going to the forest can be really dangerous.

Jimmy: And that's why I'm here since i ever kicked walker's butt once.

Lee: Don't worry. Jimmy is a tough as nails, you know. He ever killed walker once.

Danny: That's one tough kid I heard. Okay you can come.

Andy: Okay but I'll stay here and hold down the fort.

Danny: Remember: we're just doing reconnaissance for now. No use getting ourselves killed.

Lee, Jimmy and Danny prepare to leave and Clementine and Petey showed up.

Clementine: Are you both going now?

Jimmy: Yes. But Lee and i will be back.

Lee: Yeah. We'll be back soon, Clementine

Petey: Just be careful when you guys go to the forest.

Jimmy : Don't worry, Pete, we will.

Clementine: Please be lucky.

Jimmy: Yes. We will.

Lee: And Petey, please take care of Clem.

Petey: For sure.

Lee, Jimmy and Danny leave. Petey turns over to Clem.

Petey: Hey, Clem, do you like the swing?

Clementine: Yeah. It's fun. Will you push me on it?

Petey: Sure, happy to push you on the swing.

Petey talks to Kenny

Petey: Mind of Clementine takes a turn?

Kenny: All right, Duck, let's let Clementine have a try for a bit.

Duck: …Okay.

Duck jumps out of the swing. Clementine sits on the swing and Petey pushes her on the swing.

Petey: What do you think of the dairy, Clem?

Clementine: It's pretty. It reminds me of how things used to look before.

Petey: Yeah, it does.

Clementine: Petey, do you think things will ever get back to how they were?

Petey: Yeah. I don't sure when, but one day things have got to get back to normal.

Clementine: That's good. I hope it's soon.

Petey: Me too.

Petey keep push Clementine on the swing.

Petey: How are you holding up Clementine?

Clementine: I'm okay I guess. Are you ok?

Petey: Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Mark.

Clementine: Is Mark going to be ok?

Petey: He got lucky out there. Could have been a lot worse.

Clementine: Is Jimmy and Lee going to find the people who hurt Mark?

Petey: Yeah and they have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else.

Clementine: Be careful. I want Jimmy and Lee to stay lucky.

Petey: Ever since Lee, Jimmy and I were met you, we had a good luck, so don't worry.

Clementine: Okay.

Petey: Don't worry, we're safe here now.

Clementine: As long as the bad people don't get us too, right?

Petey: Lee won't let what happened to Mark happen to you and the others.

Clementine: Promise.

Petey: I promise.

Petey begin to stopped push Clementine on the swing.

Petey: All right, Clem, that's enough for now.

Clementine: Ok. Thanks for pushing me.

Petey: Of course. It's all yours, Duck.

Duck: Yeah!

Kenny: Okay, Duck, don't pop a gasket.

Petey walked up to Kenny who pushed Duck on the swing

Petey: Hey…

Kenny: Hey Petey, found anything interesting?

Petey: I'm just trying to make sure this place is secure, in case we decide to make this a more long term solution. Except for those people in the woods, it seems pretty safe.

Kenny: Go to know. Keep your ears open for anything else that might help us.

Petey: How you holding up?

Kenny: I hope they feed us, Petey. Soon. On the way over here, I was gettin' dizzy, hands shakin', cold sweats. Thought I was gonna pass out.

Petey: They've got food here.

Kenny: Yeah, but I'm not just talking about one meal, ya know?

Petey: I know…. I guess Lilly isn't too thrilled about being here.

Kenny: I could give two shits about what Lilly wants. Duck and Katjaa need foods, and I'm not about to sit around that Motor Inn and watch them go hungry. You're with me on this, right?

Petey: Of course I'm with you because I mostly doesn't want to watch my friends go hungry too.

Kenny: Goddamn right, Petey.

Petey So did your family get here okay?

Kenny: Well, it wasn't easy. Duck didn't look so good on the walk over to this place.

Petey: Yeah, I hope this world will turn back to normal, so your family can have an easier life here.

Kenny: I hope you're right. Duck, Clementine, you and your friends deserve a better life than starving to death at some crappy motel.

Petey: Yeah.

Petey walks away and walks over to Lilly and Larry who were at the gazebo

Petey: Hey, Lilly.

Lilly: Hey, Petey. About Mark, is he gonna be okay? I'm glad Jimmy and Lee didn't get killed out there

Petey: Wish I knew. But I think he's a good hands now.

Lilly: Yeah? It's not too bad?

Larry: He'll be fine. I've seen guys go through worse.

Lilly: How could you all bring us to this place?

Petey: Well I take it you and Kenny didn't exactly make up on the way here.

Lilly: I tried seeing things from his point of view, having his wife and kid and everything. But gambling with your family's life is pretty stupid, if you ask me.

Petey look at the ground after what Lilly said

Petey: How do you feel about leaving the motor Inn?

Larry: It's a welcome change of scenery.

Petey and Lilly stare at Larry and turn to each other after that.

Lilly: I don't know. If we'd just stayed where we were, then Mark wouldn't have ended up with an arrow in his shoulder.

Petey: Hey, ah, can I talk to you in private for a second?

Lilly: Okay.

Petey and Lilly move away from Larry to talk.

Petey: It's been three months, your dad still treats Lee like he's some kind of bad guy.

Lilly: Yeah, well don't expect that to change. That's just how he is.

Petey: Does he treat you like that too?

Lilly: Look, my dad can be an ass sometimes, I know that. But, he's not a bad guy. He just… He's got a lot of pain. He's been through so much. And lost… pretty much everything. And it's hardened him, ya know? Yeah, he's bitter and hateful, but that's all just to protect himself. And me. All he's got left in the world is me now. And that goes ways. So, yeah, he's probably gonna keep treating Lee like crap, but that's just because he still has one thing left to care about. So don't judge him, and don't judge me for sticking by him. He's my dad and I love him.

Lilly goes back to her dad.

To be Continued….


	16. Found the camp

Chapter 8

Lee, Jimmy, and Danny were walking through the woods while trying to find the bandit's camp. Lee and Danny had rifles in their hands while Jimmy had a gun that Kenny let him lend it to him.

Danny: See anything, ya both?

Lee: Not yet.

Jimmy: Not really.

Lee, Jimmy, and Danny keep walking.

Danny: I know it's around here. It's gotta be close.

Jimmy: Are you sure about that?

Danny: Of course, kid. I'm not wrong.

Jimmy and Danny stop when Lee spotted a can of soup on the ground. Lee uses his rifle to check on the can of soup and it's empty. And they started walking again and Lee found the camp.

Lee: Here!

Jimmy and Danny stop and they walk to Lee and saw the camp.

Danny: Oh shit! You found it?!

Jimmy: Is this the camp are you talking about?

Danny: Yes, kid. This is their camp. I'm sure this is the right camp.

They crept up to a tree and hid behind. Lee uses his rifle to take a quick glance at the small camp. It was a mess and still is. Lee, Jimmy, and Danny begin to sneak up to the camp and they hid behind the tree to guard them.

Danny: You see anybody?

Lee was examining the small camp before turning back to Danny and Jimmy.

Lee: Stay on your guard.

Danny and Jimmy nodded as Danny walks to the camp.

Danny: Watch my back, ya two. I'm gonna check out the tent.

Danny begins to aim at the tent while Lee and Jimmy watch his back. They slowly walk to the tent, Danny opens the tent and the three prepare to aim but unfortunately, nobody's in the tent. Only had two sleeping bags for one kid and one adult.

Danny: Clear. This camp's too small. It can't be their main base.

Lee: That's what I was thinking.

Jimmy: Same to me.

Danny: Ya both take a look around anyway. There's probably some shit around here they stole from us.

Lee and Jimmy began to check the boxes. Lee found a box that contains empty cans in it.

Danny: What's in the boxes?

Lee: They're all from Save-Lots.

Jimmy: Yeah, same to these boxes and stuff that I found here.

Danny: The first few days, they told folks to gather to the Save-Lots by the interstate. Anything worth taking?

Jimmy: Not unless you need a bunch of empty cans.

Danny: Heh, I'll pass, kid.

Lee: Hmm… This is too much stuff for just one person.

Jimmy: Yeah, I thought the same too.

Danny: Trust me, these selfish bastards don't stop takin'. Prob'ly just to remind us that it's theirs.

Jimmy move the empty box at the other side and he found a box at have a sign on it. It's St. John Dairy sign.

Jimmy: Guys, I found a box from the dairy here.

Lee: Huh, It's St. John Dairy boxes.

Danny: Prob'ly the food we've been given' em. Fucker crossed a line, kid.

Jimmy: Right…

Jimmy move the dairy boxes and he found something behind a box. It's a video camera.

Jimmy: I found something behind the box. It's a video camera.

Lee and Danny walk toward Jimmy.

Danny: Lemme sees that.

Jimmy tried to turn on the video camera but didn't work tho.

Jimmy: It can't turn it on.

Lee: I think it's battery's dead, though.

Danny: Oh. Good… umm… What else they got here? Let's see if we can find anything useful and then get a move on.

Jimmy put a video camera in his pocket when Danny isn't looking. Danny look at them.

Danny: I see you two handle that gun pretty well. Ya both are the hunter?

Lee: No, but Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule.

Jimmy: Yeah, she trains us for a good tight, you know.

Danny: Lilly, right. You did say she was running things for y'all. Sounds like you picked a good leader.

Jimmy: Yeah although she's a bit bossy.

Danny: Well Leader always be a bossy, kid.

Jimmy: Uh huh.

Lee walks towards the tent to check. Jimmy goes to the tent as well.

Jimmy: What did you find inside the tent, Lee?

Lee: Just two sleeping bags, one with a kid's size.

Jimmy: Jeez… there's a kid mixed up in this?

Danny overheard what Jimmy said

Danny: WAS, more like.

Jimmy: That's really dangerous to let a kid camp in the woods full of walkers.

Lee: Yeah. I agree with that.

Lee and Jimmy found a bunny doll that covered with blood on it.

Jimmy: Aw, man. That must be a little girl.

Lee: Yeah.

Lee found a family picture on the sleeping bags. Lee picked it, he and Jimmy look at it and it's pictures of mom and daughter who smile and hugging with each other. Lee gave a sad face.

Jimmy: They look happy but we don't know what happens to them

Lee: Yeah, They looked like a happy family but destroyed by the apocalypse. Like, most families.

Jimmy: Yeah, really sad to hear it.

Lee put the pictures back where it belongs. Lee searches at the adult size sleeping bag and he found something in it. It's Clementine's hat.

Lee:…the hell?

Jimmy: Is that Clem's hat?

Suddenly, the woman with a crossbow appears

Woman: Don't you fucking move!

Danny swore as he, Lee and Jimmy rose their guns

Danny: Shit!

Jimmy: What the hell?!

Woman: PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! I ain't going back. You tell 'em that Jolene ain't going back!

Danny: Hey! We had a deal! No shooting as long as we gave you food! What the fuck happened?

Woman: You had a deal with THEM. I ain't THEM.

The woman glares at Danny.

Woman: I know you. I know what you are, I know what you do.

Lee and Jimmy look at Danny with a confused look.

Jimmy: What?

Danny: You don't know me!

Woman: Steal my shit! STEAL EVERYTHING FROM ME!

Danny: We had a deal! You people broke it first!

Jimmy: Who the hell are you?

The woman begins to laugh at Jimmy's question.

Woman: Hahahahahahahahaha

Jimmy: Look. It's not safe up here in the woods. You gotta come back to the dairy.

Woman: Haha! Oh… It's a hell of a lot safer up here than down THERE, you best believe.

Lee: Why are you alone up here? What happened to you?

Woman: Well that's a hell of a question. The Young Leader told me I'd safe with them… Men who lived here. But it weren't safe. Not for me, and not for my girl. They didn't treat her nice. Not at all. They took her away, into the woods. Wouldn't tell me where. And I begged 'em. Every way I could think. They just laughed… So I killed 'em. And I'm staying here 'til she comes back to me. One way or another… she'll come back.

Lee feels sad about what the woman told him. Jimmy begins to talk to her

Jimmy: Look, I understand how you feel, miss…

Woman: It's Jolene, kid. Now maybe you didn't hear me last time… when I asked you sweet… put your damn guns down!

Jolene begin to point her crossbow towards Lee, Jimmy, and Danny

Jolene: You think I won't kill you? I'm gonna take this here this crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your goddamn brain.

Jolene aim her crossbow at Lee, Jimmy, and Danny again

Jolene: You're not men… you're monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want, then destroy it all. Take a can beans, take a little girl it's all the fucking same to you!

Lee: Where did you get this hat?

Jolene: The little girl.

Lee: You STOLE it from her!

Jolene: So what if I did? You stole her from ME!

Danny, Jimmy, and Lee look at each other and turns to Jolene back

Lee: What the hell are you talking about?

Jimmy: You shot Mark, you psycho bitch!

Jolene: Who the fuck is Mark? I don't know any Mark.

Jimmy: You shot him at the dairy

Jolene: Fuck I did. That's the OTHER people- they're good buddies with your boyfriend here. I guess you met 'em and a sociopath guy too. Ain't they nice, little boy?

Jimmy: Umm… maybe… but tell me who's The Leader of the Save-Lots?

Jolene: Oh I know The Leader! He's a backstabbing sociopath who controlling THEM and took my daughter away from me… You know what? I changed my mind… I'm putting this arrow right through your BALLS. Yeah! Right through. String 'em up on that tree. Then I'd head down to that farm, and shoot every goddamn person I see.

Jimmy: Put down the crossbow.

Jolene: No kiddo, I need it. I need it to kill you fuckers.

Lee: Look, there's three of us, and one of you. No matter what happens, one of us is gonna kill you.

Jolene: Like you could kill me. They couldn't kill me. They tried. Killin' everywhere. Take all the dead folks you want, we'll make more!

Jolene glares at Danny.

Jolene: Go on, tell 'em, boy! Tell 'em what you got in mind for -

She was cut off by Danny's gun. A bullet through the middle of her eyes. Lee and Jimmy stared at him, shocked at what he did.

Danny: God dammit.

Lee: You straight up murdered that woman!

Danny: Hardly. She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead.

Jimmy: Well I mean, I know she's going to kill us but… man!

Danny: As I said, it's too dangerous for a kid like you.

Jimmy Well maybe.

Lee and Jimmy look at Jolene's dead body with sad look and Danny look at Jolene's head and it's a headshot.

Danny: It's a clean shot though… right through the forehead.

Jimmy: Well… that's good shooting, Danny. Still, what a waste.

Danny: You should be glad you're fine, kid.

Jimmy: Umm… yeah. I guess so.

Lee asked Danny if they were going back.

Lee: So that's it? We going back?

Danny: If they ain't here, I don't know where they are. And it ain't a good idea to go tromping through the woods looking for them. So, yeah, we head back. Once they see this… they'll get the message.

Danny walked up to Jolene's dead body and picked up her crossbow. He inspected it before telling Lee and Randy to come on.

Danny: C'mon.

Lee and Jimmy obeyed and followed Danny back to the dairy. As they leave the camp, Lee and Jimmy look back and see Jolene's dead body and turns to each other. They leave the camp to go back to the dairy.

To be Continued


	17. What's Inside The Barn

Chapter 9

At the Dairy farm, Lee, Jimmy, and Danny have returned.

Danny: Man, That was one hell of a ride, huh?

Jimmy: What?

Lee: Jesus, Danny.

Lee responded throwing his rifle over to Danny and caught it

Danny: What? Ya both ain't getting soft on them, are ya? Not after what they did to your friend!

Brenda came down the hill when she saw them

Brenda: You're back. What happened?

Danny: Handled it, mama.

Danny walks away. Lee and Jimmy walked up the hill to speak with Brenda.

Brenda: This isn't what Terry would've wanted…

Lee and Jimmy: Terry?

Brenda: My husband. Miss him every day.

Suddenly Lilly's voice shot up. They saw Kenny and Lilly mad at each other

Lilly: Then screw it up for everybody then, why don't you?!

Kenny: Oh calm down, princess. I'll do it myself.

Kenny walks away and Lilly does so too. Lee and Jimmy turns to Brenda

Lee: What's going on with them?

Brenda: Dunno. Squabblin' looks like. A lotta tension with Y'all, huh?

Jimmy: Don't mind them. It's how they are. Each of them wants to be in charge.

Lee: Jimmy's right. They have different ideas about how we should run our group. If they don't find any common ground, this whole thing's gonna fall apart.

Brenda: Well, it's probably just the hunger talkin'. We all get a little testy. We'll fix that shortly.

Lee and Jimmy looks down

Brenda: And you boys, don't worry about the bandits. I'm sorry ya both seen more violence than I'da thought in your short time, but ya'll are safe here. Don't worry.

Lee: Think I'll go have a look around.

Jimmy: Yeah, me too.

Brenda: Don't wander too far. Dinner will be ready before you know it. And thank your friend Katjaa again for me. She and the kids are in the barn with the cow. That woman is a life saver

Lee: Good to know that.

Jimmy: Uh huh…

Lee and Jimmy walk away. Petey meets up with them.

Petey: Guys, you're back.

Lee: Yeah...

Petey: What happened?

Lee: We were trying to find the bandits. We found their camp but they weren't there. I also found Clementine's hat there.

Petey: Clementine's hat? I did her hat get to the camp?

Jimmy: The woman named Jolene stole it.

Lee: Yeah, we got ambushed by her. She was talking about how the Save-Lots and The Leader of The Save-Lots took her daughter away. She was also to tell us something but Danny shoots her before she could finish.

Petey: That's freaky! What the hell did Danny do that for?!

Jimmy: I don't know, Petey… So Lee, what do we do?

Lee:... I don't know if we should trust the St. Johns now.

Petey: I agree.

Jimmy: Ok but let's go back in the barn, give Clem her hat back.

Lee: Yeah but can you give this hat to Clem while I'm talking to Lilly

Jimmy: Ok.

Jimmy take Clem's hat, he and Petey go straight to the barn to find Clementine. As they walking over to the barn, opened the door and entered, Inside was Clementine, Duck, Katjaa, Constantinos, Lola, Andy, and Maybelle the cow.

Clementine: Jimmy, you're back. Where's Lee?

Jimmy: He's outside to do something important… What'cha doing, Clem?

Clementine: Looking at Maybelle.

Duck and Lola were taking a closer look at the cow and it shook its head. Duck and Theresa were taken aback along with Clementine.

Katjaa: It's okay Clementine. You can pet her

Clementine looked over to Jimmy for confirmation

Jimmy: Ummm…. why you look at me like that?

Clementine: Can I pet her?

Jimmy: It's up to you, Clementine.

Petey: Sure, Clem. You can pet her.

Clementine smile and she let out a hand stroked the cows head

Clementine: Woah…

Lola: Isn't it she's beautiful, Clem?

Clementine: Yeah.

Constantinos: Katjaa tells us Maybelle could have her baby tonight.

Katjaa: We'll see, Constantinos.

Jimmy: Really?

Petey: Yeah, what a shock, isn't it?

Jimmy: Well I guess…

Jimmy noticed the pink block on the ground. He walked over to look closer.

Jimmy: What's this thing?

Duck: Daddy says it's called a salt lick.

Clementine: Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross.

Jimmy turns to Clementine

Jimmy: Did you lick it?

Clementine: Ummm…

As Clementine was about to say. Constantinos interrupt

Constantinos: Of course she did. I saw Clem licked that thing.

Clementine: Constantinos!

Constantinos: What? What did I say?

Clementine: Why did you tell him?! It's embarrassing me!

Constantinos: Sorry Clem but it's too late.

Clementine feels disappointed to Constantinos.

Petey: Const, you hurting Clem's feeling.

Constantinos: Oh whatever…

Petey: Ugh…

Jimmy walks to Duck.

Jimmy: Have I missed anything?

Duck: No, not really.

Duck suddenly sniffing

Duck: It smells funny in here.

Duck look around and Clementine respond

Clementine: Like Doo-dee.

Duck chuckled and Clementine and Lola did also.

Katjaa: Kids.

Katjaa spoke up. Jimmy look at Duck and Clementine awkwardly. Jimmy walks to Clementine

Jimmy: Here Clementine

Jimmy gave Clementine her hat back.

Clementine: My hat! You found it!

Jimmy: Actually, Lee found it. He tells me to give it to you.

Clementine: I knew Lee will find it! He said he would!

Suddenly, the barn door opens and it's Lee entering the barn

Clementine: You're back and Thanks for finding my hat!

Lee: You're welcome Clem… Listen, did you.. give your hat to anyone?

Clementine: No.

Lee: Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?

Clementine: No. Why?

Lee: It's probably nothing. Just let me know if you ever see anything like that.

Clementine: Okay, I will. Hey Lee, do you think you'll ever have kids?

Lee: I'd like to someday. If I ever do have a kid though, I hope they grow up to be someone like you, Jimmy and Petey.

Jimmy and Petey were a bit shocked when Lee mention he wanted to have a child like themselves.

Jimmy: Umm… that's really nice of you, Lee.

Petey: Yeah…

Clementine: That's nice. You'd be a good daddy.

Lee: Thanks.

Clementine: Do you guys want to pet a cow with me?

Petey: Okay, Clem.

Jimmy: Umm… maybe later.

Lee: Nah, but you go on ahead.

Petey and Clementine begin to pet Maybelle while Lee begins to have a conversation with Andy while Jimmy begins to look around.

Lee: Hey there, Andy?

Andy: Yeah?

Lee: How's the cow?

Andy: Well, better now we got Doc on the case.

Katjaa smiles and nodded to Andy.

Lee: Uh.. when do you think, uh, we might eat?

Andy: Hungry, huh? Don't worry. Mama's cooking up some good grub.

Clementine, Duck, and Lola were thrilled about what Andy said. Except for Constantinos and Petey who still had a long face.

Lola: Ohh I can't wait.

Petey: Okay, but get too excited.

Jimmy walks to Andy. Lee and Jimmy begin to talk to Andy about Jolene.

Lee: We met this woman up in the woods. She seemed to know your brother.

Jimmy: Yeah and her name is Jolene.

Andy begins to talk suspicious

Andy: Yeah. He, uh, probably talks a little more than he oughta.

Lee: Thanks

Jimmy: Yeah, thanks.

Andy: Yup.

Jimmy take Lee's arm to make him walk away from Lee.

Lee: Jimmy?

Jimmy: Lee, I noticed a locked door at the end of the barn. Let's check it out.

Lee and Jimmy walk towards the locked barn door.

Kenny: You guys found it too, huh?

Jimmy and Lee turn around and look at Kenny.

Kenny: Guys, they're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp.

Jimmy: Are you sure?

Kenny: Yes.

Lee: Don't be paranoid, Kenny.

Kenny: It's my JOB to be paranoic. I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you two? What about Clem and Petey?

Lee: I'll protect her, no matter what.

Jimmy: So do I. And I need to keep him safe.

Kenny: I know you guys will. Look, that guy with Katjaa… What's-his-name. He locked it real TIGHT the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, guys.

Lee and Jimmy: What?

Kenny: My point is, we gotta know for sure. So go find the hammer, and I'll have this thing off in a second. You two back me up in case the farmers come running.

Lee: Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock. Then what if turns out you're wrong? You just fucked up a chance to get a good meal in those kids and teenagers you're trying to protect. Use your head, Kenny.

Jimmy: Lee's right. We can't bust the door like that. We're just peeping it.

Kenny: Well, peeping is not the answers, Jimmy.

Lee: Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first.

Lee looks at the door's lock.

Kenny: Hey, Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right?

Lee: No. Why would you say that?

Kenny: Well… You're… you know… urban?

Jimmy: What?!

Lee: Oh, you are NOT saying what I think you're saying.

Kenny: Jesus, man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth, sorry!

Jimmy just rolled his eyes. Lee and Jimmy look back at the door's lock and Lee begin to look at the screws

Lee: Hm...

Kenny: What?

Randy: What do you have in mind, Lee?

Lee: See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then replace it all again, like nothing ever happened.

Jimmy: That's a good idea, I supposed.

Kenny: All right. Sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow.

Jimmy: It's Andy.

Kenny: Shit. I thought that was Danny. Whatever.

Andy: Can I help you boys find something?

Andy suddenly walks toward Lee, Jimmy, and Kenny.

Jimmy: Ummmmm...

Lee: Just checking out the barn here. Never been to a dairy farm before.

Andy: Okay. Well, don't just roam around without me or Danny if you bring this boy with you. The farm can be a dangerous place. You know, the bandits and all. Sorry about your friend.

Jimmy: Okay.

Andy: Hey, uh… do me a favor. Don't fuck around with this door. Just, you know, Mama gets nervous.

Suddenly, Katjaa's voice can be heard in the barn.

Katjaa: Andrew. I need your help again.

Andy: No problem! Right away, doc!

Andy walks away. Jimmy remember the gun that he lends from Kenny and he gives it back to Kenny his gun back.

Jimmy: Kenny, here's your gun and thanks for lending me your gun.

Kenny: You're welcome, Jimmy. And did you shoot anything?

Jimmy: No… not really.

Kenny: Well… that's good to hear.

Kenny take his gun from Jimmy's hand and walks away leaving Lee and Jimmy alone

Jimmy: We need to find a way to distract Andy. But how?

Lee: We need to make him leave the barn.

Jimmy: I got it.

Suddenly, Petey walks toward them.

Petey: Hey, did you guys find something?

Jimmy: Petey, Lee and I need to find a way to distract Andy.

Petey: Why?

Jimmy: So we can unlock the barn doors.

Petey: Do you want to check what's inside the barn?

Lee: Yeah. We don't know what hiding something behind this barn.

Petey: Okay I'll help you guys.

Jimmy: Of course we will.

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey come out of the barn and they Larry and Brenda laughing.

Larry: So, how does a woman like you self run this whole place?

Brenda: Oh, I manage just fine. Plus I have my boys to help out. I couldn't do it without them.

Petey: Ewwww.

Lee: I don't know if I'm a fan of this relationship.

Jimmy: Umm… let's find the way to distract Andy instead

Jimmy looks at Lilly who's alone at Gazebo

Jimmy: You guys find the way to distract Andy while I'll gonna talk to Lilly.

Lee: Well suits yourself.

Petey: Okay, Jimmy. Because I have an idea about how to distract Andy.

Petey look at the generator

Lee: The Generator?

Petey: Yes, The Generator. If we turn off and took the belt from it. Andy will take his time to fix it.

Lee: That's smart.

Petey: Yeah and all we need is a tool.

Lee: Okay.

Lee and Petey walk away to find a tool. Jimmy walks toward Lilly

Jimmy: Hey Lilly?

Lilly: Hey, Jimmy? What's going on? Did something happen?

Jimmy: There may be something going on with that barn.

Lilly: I'm telling you. The longer we stay here, the more trouble we're getting ourselves into.

Jimmy: And what exactly do you think me and Lee supposed to do about it?

Lilly: If you and Lee want to go in there and start rooting through other people's shit, then get to it. But if it's up to me, we should just take our food and go.

Jimmy sigh and turns to Lilly

Jimmy: After what Kenny told me, Lee and I starting to think they may be hiding something.

Lilly: You guys are just asking for trouble. But if you and Lee insist on wandering around, I'd be careful, Jimmy.

Jimmy: I'm gonna check things out.

Lilly: Watch yourself, okay

Jimmy: Okay.

Jimmy walks away leaving Lilly alone and walked up the hill to speak with Brenda. Larry saw Jimmy and begin to stop his conversation.

Larry: Well, uh… we'll finish talking later.

As Larry walks away, Jimmy begins to make fun of him

Jimmy: I saw you trying to make moves on a farmer lady, huh.

Larry: Ahh fuck you, kid.

Larry walk away

Jimmy: You get along with Larry?

Brenda smiles and laughed softly

Brenda: Haha, He's just a big ol' sweetheart, ain't he?

Jimmy begins to make a weird and disgusted face and thinking, Is Larry actually been nice and sweet at Brenda.

Jimmy: Yeah, in my own opinion, that's not Larry that we know.

Brenda: Don't judge, honey. This world is bringin' out the worst in people. But if you boys really look, ya'll catch a glimpse of humanity every now and then.

Jimmy: Yeah, I supposed… How's Mark doing in there?

Brenda: Best patient I ever had. My boys get so much as a scratch and start hollerin'. He could definitely teach them a thing or two about being tough.

Jimmy: I'd still like to check on him.

Brenda: You're gonna have to trust me on this one, Jimmy. I've helped stitch my share of wounds…I know what I'm talking about.

Jimmy: So, what do you and your sons keep in that barn back there? Besides cow, I mean.

Brenda: Well, someone's gettin' a little curious, aren't they?

Jimmy: I don't mean to pry.

Brenda: It's nothin' interesting, I can promise you that much. Just some odds and ends. Takes a lot to run a farm, you know.

Jimmy: I guess so…. but when Lee, Danny and I find the camp, we met a woman named Jolene. She wasn't one of the "Bandits" and The Leader of the Save-Lots. It sounds like they did something pretty bad to her and your marauders are still out there.

Brenda: I think all the folks out in the woods had drug problems.

Jimmy: Why does that have to do with anything?

Brenda: Means you can't trust 'em. Any of 'em.

Jimmy stop their conversation with Brenda.

Jimmy: I do have a look around.

Brenda: Kinda peaceful out here, ain't it? Enjoy it while you can. You'll probably start hearing those monsters fryin' against the fence before too long.

Jimmy walked away leaving Brenda alone.

Lee and Petey finds a toolbox and opens it. They find a multi-tool. Lee grabs it and goes to the generator. He pushes the power switch button and the generator stops. He opens the panel by using the multi-tool. He uses the multi-tool to grab the belt as Petey told him.

Lee: There. That should do it.

Petey: My plan works. But all we have to do is wait.

Lee and Petey walk away from the generator as fast as he could and saw Andy comes out of the barn.

Andy: Fuckin' Danny. Where did he find this piece of shit? Awwww, fucking thing threw a BELT! Damn it all to the … son of a... FUCK! This'll take forever…

Jimmy walks over to Lee and Petey and finds out they did it distract Andy.

Jimmy: Good job, guys.

Lee: Thanks.

Petey: Now we can go to the barn to unlock the door.

Lee, Petey, and Jimmy go into the barn, before they unlock the door, they hear something ringing. Meaning it's dinner time.

Duck: Mom! Dad! Dinner time! It's dinner time!

Katjaa: Ok honey, let's get dad.

Duck runs toward his dad.

Duck: Dad! Dad! C'mon, let's EEAAAAAT!

Katjaa: Kenny? Come along, honey. Kenny, c'mon, don't make the children wait.

Kenny: I'll make an excuse for you both… Get that thing off!

Lee turns to Petey

Lee: Petey, you go and take care of Clementine for me.

Petey: Okay.

Petey follows Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine, Lola, and Constantinos for dinner. The group leaves the barn. Leaving Lee and Jimmy alone in the barn.

Jimmy: Ok, let's do this. But better hurry up.

Lee uses the multi-tool, gets rid of the screws and the door is unlocked.

Jimmy: Okay, the door is unlocked.

Lee: Now, let's see what's inside.

Lee and Jimmy open the door and they are horrified when they see the room. The room has sharp objects and everything is covered in blood.

Andy: Boys. Didn't you two hear the bell?

Lee and Jimmy turn to Andy who's smiling at them.

Andy: Dinner time.

Jimmy: Ummmm… we just umm…

Jimmy doesn't know how to talk to Andy about the barn but Lee steps on and begin to make an excuse.

Lee: Look. We just came in and found the door open like that.

Andy: Huh… probably my idiot brother. Hey. Was anyone with you two just now?

Lee and Jimmy: No…

Andy: Not the doc and a pink boy?

Jimmy: No. Katjaa and Petey went into the house.

Andy begins to act suspiciously

Andy: Oh, good…. Yeah. Good.

Lee and Jimmy come out of the barn.

Jimmy: I definitely don't trust them now, Lee.

Lee: Yeah, me neither. After we eat, we need to get out of here, fast.

Jimmy: Yeah and that's a plan then. And I need to warn Pete too.

Lee: Yeah.

Lee and Jimmy walk toward the house for dinner.

To be Continued….


	18. Dinner Nightmare

Chapter 10

It is night outside and everybody is in the house and in the dining room

Larry: Brenda, you are an angel.

Duck: Biscuits, wow! Oh Boy!

Constantinos: I'm hungry already.

Lee and Jimmy saw a board that blocks the back door.

Andy: Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs….

Lee and Jimmy turns to Andy who closes the front door

Andy: Don't worry, that was a while ago and they ain't been back inside since.

As Andy enters the dining room, Lee and Jimmy notice the gun behind Andy's pants. Lee and Jimmy were more concerned on why Andy would bring his gun to the table. Everybody is sitting at the table except Lee and Jimmy.

Brenda: Everybody sits down and I'll go get the meal! Ooh, this is a delight.

Kenny: I could eat a horse.

Jimmy: Umm… Brenda, Where's Mark?

Brenda: Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest.

Lee: Umm... Mind if I wash my hands first?

Jimmy: Me too. I can't eat dinner without washing my hands first.

Petey gets up from his seat.

Petey: Same here. My hands were dirty.

Brenda: Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And you boys be sure to get under your nails, you've been mucking around in the dirt all day.

Jimmy: Okay.

Petey: You got it.

Lee just nodded. Lee, Jimmy, and Petey go straight to the bathroom.

Petey: Did you guys already see what in the barn?

Jimmy: Well, that's really horrified.

Petey: What horrified? Did you see something bad in that barn?

Lee: Way worse than that. It has sharp objects and everything's covered in blood.

Petey: That's sick.

Jimmy: I know that's why we need to get out of here fast.

When they come out from the bathroom, Petey notices the diploma, ribbon, and trophy on the wall

Petey: Hey guys, look at this.

Jimmy: This dairy must've meant a lot to em before the walkers destroyed everything.

Petey: Yeah.

Petey saw a high school and college diploma

Petey: Huh, High School Diploma and Andy's college degree. Wow, this St. John brothers are smarter than we thought.

Lee looks closer at the baseball trophy.

Lee: Danny's baseball trophy….. Hmf. Seems like it's been years since kids were playing sports for fun

Petey: Yeah, but for me, I'm just sitting on a couch and watched TV like a loser

Jimmy: You got that right.

Jimmy notice the wires on the ground

Jimmy: Lee, look.

Lee looks down and the wires saw it's lead to upstairs. Lee decided to go upstairs quietly follow by Jimmy and Petey. When they manage to go upstairs, Petey notices the wires are lead to the closet. Jimmy opens the closet and finds something

Jimmy: Yuck. What is this stuff?

Lee: It looks like a medical waste in here. Iv tubes, saline…

Petey: Wait is that morphine? What do they need so much morphine for?

Lee: Yeah and what would dairy farmers need with this kind of stuff?

Petey: I don't know.

Lee notices the power cord which doesn't attract yet and he puts the power cord together and they can see some light.

Lee: What the hell?

Petey: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lee: Let's check the other room.

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey go into the room where Mark is but he isn't there.

Lee: Where the hell is Mark? I thought Brenda said he was up here resting?

Petey: Is Brenda lie to us?

Lee: I think so…

Jimmy: Of course she's lie to us. I knew we couldn't trust

Petey notices the light underneath of the bookshelf

Petey: Guys, there's something under a bookshelf

Lee: A light? Hm…

Lee and Jimmy push the bookshelf. When they push the bookshelf on the other side, they found a door. They open the door and... They horrified as they found Mark, doesn't have his legs, laying on the bathroom ground

Mark: Lee... Jimmy… Petey….

Petey: What the hell?!

Jimmy: Ugh…. man…

Lee: Mark?! What the hell happened?!

Mark:... brothers...

Petey: What the hell happened to your legs, Mark?!

Mark: Don't... Eat... Dinner.

Brenda: Lee? Jimmy? Petey? Did you boys fall in?! Dinner's on the table and everybody's havin' at!

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey found out the dinner was actually Mark's leg

Petey: Wait… does that means the dinner is... MARK'S LEGS!

Lee: Clementine!

Jimmy: We need to warn our group fast!

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey rush over to downstairs. As they enter the dining room, Clementine was about to eat some of the meat.

Lee: CLEMENTINE, DON'T!

Petey: DON'T EAT THAT!

Everyone in the room's attention was set on them. Clementine, confused at first, set the fork down.

Kenny: Jesus guys, Did you find something?

Lola: Is something wrong?

They noticed no one was eating, apart from Duck, Constantinos, Brenda, and the brothers

Larry: Ah, sit your asses down, you guys! This lady has made you guys a meal!

Lilly: Yeah, guys, what's gotta into you three?

Brenda: They just has a starve.

Larry: They could use some goddamn manners!

Lee and Jimmy begin to tell everyone.

Lee: Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off! You're EATING him!

Jimmy: You're eating… Mark's LEG!

Everyone except St John shocked

Constantinos: What?!

Lilly: That's crazy!

Brenda: Now, now…

Kenny: You're scaring the kids, guys.

Lola: Is that true?

Lilly: What the hell is wrong with you guys?!

Larry: Don't indulge them, Lilly. It's always something with these guys.

Katjaa pulled Duck's plate away. Duck complained but didn't argue. Lola pushes her dishes away and looked like she was about to puke.

Duck: Mom! I was eating that!

Katjaa: Quiet, honey.

Jimmy: Screw you, Larry. If you wanna be some cannibal, be one. But after you've finished, go upstairs and check on Mark with his legs cut off.

Lee: Jimmy's right. Go upstairs and look! You'll find Mark with both of his legs hacked off!

Petey: BRENDA, tell us he's NOT being eaten right now!

Everyone stares at Brenda. Brenda looks down.

Brenda: It's true.

Danny: Everything could have turned out okay for you folks.

Andy: He woulda' died anyways! We gotta think about LIVIN'!

Jimmy: Living?! BY EATING SOME GUY'S LEGS! YOU'RE INSANE!

Brenda turns to Andy.

Brenda: Settle down, honey.

And then Brenda telling the truth to everyone.

Brenda: Growin' up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothin' but eat people! And for what? To continue to rot til' they eat some more! We think we can put that meat to better use.

Everyone pushed their dishes with their disgusted face

Lilly: Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick.

Petey: Just let us go.

Jimmy: We outnumber you!

Brenda look at Jimmy with her shocking expression

Brenda: Jimmy, that's not a very nice thing to imply.

Brenda just looks down.

Brenda: Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyway, one way or another.

Danny: Like ya'll.

Lee and Jimmy begin to their actions

Lee: Kenny, get your gun!

Jimmy: Lilly, grab a knife!

Kenny and Lilly get out from their seat and begin to attack the St. John

Katjaa: Kenny, no!

Andy grabs his gun and aims it at everybody.

Andy: Nobody's going anywhere!

Danny gets his rifle.

Danny: We got lots of use for ya'll right here…

Kenny and Lilly get back on his seats

Larry: What the fu! The fucking what!

Lilly: PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! WE'RE WALKING OUT OF HERE!

Constantinos: DON'T YOU DARE PULLED A TRIGGER ON ME!

Kenny: DON'T HURT MY FUCKING FAMILY!

Lola: Jimmy, do something!

Duck: Mommy, I don't wanna die! Mommy, what did I eat?!

Lee: Everyone! Everything will be ok!

Clementine: Lee! Lee…!

Andy grabs Clementine by her hair, angering Lee

Lee: I'LL KILL YOU!

Lee yelled running up to Andy but was stopped by Danny who aiming at Lee with his rifle. Suddenly, a crash is heard. Mark is crawling on the floor.

Mark: PLLLEEEASE…SOMEONE!

Everybody gasps.

Lola: OH MY GOD!

Constantinos: Mark!

Lee looks at Clementine, looking horrified.

Lee: CLEMENTI-

Danny knocks Lee with his rifle.

Petey: LEE!

Petey and Jimmy shocked. Danny quickly grab Petey as his hostage

Petey: JIMMY, HELP!

Jimmy begins to attack Danny.

Jimmy: YOU PIECE OF CRAP! LET HIM GO!

Danny throwing Petey on the floor and tried to knock Jimmy out with his rifle but Jimmy grabbed it and Danny accidentally shot at Jimmy but missed. The floor was hit instead.

Jimmy: You missed the shot!

Jimmy use Danny's rifle to hit him in the face, sending him to the floor. He grabbed the rifle and aimed it at Andy. Thinking Danny was knocked out, Danny stood back up and smashed glass from the table over Jimmy's head, knocking him out.

To Be Continued…


	19. Trap In The Meatlocker

Chapter 11

Jimmy and Lee woke up. Their vision was still hazy, the first thing they saw was a pile of salt licks. They heard coughing and Larry's shouts.

Larry: OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR! YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE! OPEN UP! I WILL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BARE HAND!

Petey: Larry, please stop…

Kenny: Will you stop that banging! We've gotta find another way out of here!

Larry keep shouting and banging the door. Lilly and Constantinos were both recovering from puking whilst

Larry: YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD! OPEN THIS DOOR GODDAMMIT! I WILL KNOCK THE GODDAMED DOOR DOWN!

Lilly: Dad, stop!

Kenny and Petey are trying to find a way to escape, Clementine looks terrified. Lee and Jimmy woke up.

Clementine: Lee! Jimmy!

Petey: Guys!

Clementine and Petey come up to both Lee and Jimmy.

Clementine: It-It was a person! They tried to make us eat a person.

Lee: But you didn't do it…

Clementine: No…

Larry: The rest of us did, goddamnit! If you hadn't dragged your feet…

Lilly: C'mon Dad. Now's not the time.

Lee: Are you ok, Clementine? They didn't hurt you, did they?

Clementine shakes her head as she means "no"

Clementine: Mm-mm

Larry: OPEN UP!

Kenny: Lee, Jimmy! Those bastards have my family and Lola, and we're stuck in a damn meat locker! We've gotta get the fuck outta here!

Larry walks towards Lee and Jimmy and begins to yell at them

Larry: These goddamn thumbsuckers was the one who brought us here!

Petey: Will you just stop, Larry?!

Clementine: I'm scared.

Lee: Don't be. It's gonna be okay… We'll gonna find us a way out here.

Lee and Jimmy look around to finds another way to escape. Lee and Jimmy walk up to Larry who still banging the door.

Lee: C'mon, Larry. Do you really want to attract their attention?

Larry: Yeah, I wanna attract their attention so I can fucking kill them!

Jimmy: Guess your new girlfriend wasn't all she was cracked up to be.

Lee: Yeah

Larry: What the hell is your both problem? You two were a prick back at the motor lodge… Even after I saved your both fucking life… and you two went out of your way to be assholes to me tonight.

Larry glares at Lee and Jimmy.

Larry: You two must really hate me… But guess what? You two stuck with me. I plan to be around long after you two go. And if you both turn… I'll be the one who put the axe through your both skulls.

Lilly: Dad!

Lee: We're not your enemies, Larry.

Larry: I don't believe you.

Larry glares at Lee

Larry: Don't forget… I know who you really are…

And Larry turns to Jimmy

Larry: And you and your friend… had no idea who he really is, huh…

Jimmy: In my opinion, you're not worth the energy to hate…

Larry: You're nothing but a numbskull, kid.

Larry turns to the meat locker door and banging it. Jimmy turns to Lilly

Jimmy: Your dad's not making things any easier for us…

Larry: Open the fucking door!

Lilly: Dad, stop!

Larry: Goddammit!

Jimmy walks to Kenny, Petey, and Constantinos who trying to find the way out

Kenny: They've got Katjaa and Duck! Those fuckers have my family!

Petey: They got Lola too. We need to save Kenny's family and Lola fast!

Jimmy: I know. We're gonna get out of here and find them.

Lee looks around again and he finds an air-conditioner vent.

Lee: Hmmm...

Larry: I'll break the damn door down!

Lilly: Dad! You can't get-

Suddenly, Larry grabs his chest while screaming in pain gets a heart attack.

Larry: Ah! Urg!

Lilly: Easy...

Larry: Hrrrgggttt! Oh, God…

Lilly: Dad!

Larry falls down much to everybody's horror.

Lilly: No! Dad, come on! DAD! My God, he's stopped breathing. I think he's had a heart attack.

Kenny: Shit! Is he dead?

Lilly: He's not dead! Somebody help me!

Kenny: Fuuuuuckkk! If he's dead...

Lilly: HE'S NOT DEAD!

Constantinos: Oh no…..

Kenny turns to Lee, Jimmy, and Petey

Kenny: …You know what has to happen, guys. Think about it. You guys saw that poor bastard at the motel, how fast he turned.

Lilly: What are you saying?

Kenny: Lilly, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. But in few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6-foot-room, 300 pounds, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy!

Lilly: FUCK YOU! We can bring him back! LEE!

Kenny: We'll mourn him later. But right now, we have to keep him from comin' back.

Clementine: Noooo!

Lilly: Goddammit, Kenny! He's not dead!

Constantinos: You're right, Kenny. We need to kill him

Petey: But Kenny, maybe we can help Larry.

Constantinos: How Pete? We don't have any pills to help him this time and if he wakes up as a walker, he's going to eat us to death!

Kenny: That's right. We have to finish him!

Jimmy: But Lilly can still save him.

Lee: Jimmy's right. Lilly can still save him.

Kenny: I wish she could. Believe me, I do. But that man is dead. You guys know what happens next.

Lee: Look, Kenny… Back at the drugstore when we all thought Duck was bitten… I gave him the benefit of the doubt… Maybe we should do the same now.

Kenny: That was different! Duck wasn't bitten. But, come on, we KNOW this guy's not gonna make it. Remember what Ben said. Gotta destroy the brain…

Lilly: NO!

Petey: Please, let's calm down!

Constantinos: Calm down?! Larry's going to turn into a walker and you're telling us to calm down?! I'm with Kenny. We're going to kill him!

Lee begins to panic and confused which sided they need to.

Kenny: Come on, guys. You both can't be in the middle on this one. You two gotta have my back this time!

Lilly: God dammit Lee! I NEED YOU! Please help me!

Lee and Petey had no choice but rush over to help Lilly reviving Larry

Kenny: LEE!

Petey: Is he breathing at all?

Lilly: No! No, I don't think so.

Lee: Okay, Let us perform the CPR. Keep checking his pulse.

Lee and Petey begin the CPR on Larry.

Kenny: Are you stupid?! He's gonna turn! You're putting all of us at risk, you son of a bitch?!

Constantinos: Screw this! Let's kill him now.

Kenny: I fucking agree!

Kenny and Constantinos both get a salt lick

Kenny: You and Petey are fuckin' worthless, Lee!

As Kenny and Constantinos raised a salt lick high above Larry's head and begin to smash it but…

Jimmy: Stop it, you two!

They stopped by Jimmy who tried to stop them from killing Larry by grabbed the salt lick that they holding and the three began wrestling for it. Constantinos shouted at Jimmy

Constantinos: Let go, Hopkins! He's gonna turn

Jimmy: You two better stop!

Kenny: Back off!

Kenny hit Jimmy with a salt lick really hard and Constantinos kicks Jimmy to his stomach making Jimmy fell on the ground.

Jimmy: Ahhh….

Jimmy gets up and tries to stop them again but it was too late, Kenny and Constantinos smash Larry's head with a salt lick, much to everybody's horror.

Lilly: NOOOOOO!

Lee: KENNY! CONSTANTINOS! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kenny and Constantinos look horrified and what they have done.

Kenny: We're sorry... We're so sorry! We just- it had to be done!

Lee: You guys don't know that!

Kenny: Yes I do… Lee! I was counting on you, Jimmy and Petey, you know!

Petey: Constantinos! How could you?!

Constantinos: I'm really sorry but this is his own good!

Petey: His own good?! By killing him?! We could just be brought him back to life!

Constantinos: Yeah we will! As a walker!

Petey: You're a murderer…

Constantinos were shocked about what Petey said. Constantinos looks at his hand, shaking. He can't believe what did he done. He never murders people in his life before. Jimmy grabs him by the collar in anger. Jimmy begins to punch Constantinos

Jimmy: You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!

Petey: Jimmy, please!

Kenny walks over to Lilly who is crying over Larry's corpse.

Kenny: I'm sorry... I know it-

Lilly: DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!

Clementine begins to cry. Jimmy stopped punching Constantinos after they hearing Clementine cried

Lee and Petey: Clementine…

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey walks over to Clem.

Petey: Are you ok?

Clementine: Is it over?

Petey: Yes. For now… But we still need to find a way out of here…

Petey hugs Clementine for comforting her. Constantinos walk over to them

Constantinos: …I'm sorry, Clem…

Jimmy: Not now, Brakus!

Clementine: Why Constantinos?! Lilly said he wasn't dead!

Constantinos: Well he was dead, Clementine.

Clementine: But what if he wasn't?

Constantinos: We was! What you should expect that!

Clementine cries, even more, when Constantinos treated her badly

Petey: Don't push her, Constantinos.

Constantinos: Well I'm a murderer! So what!

Jimmy punch Constantinos in the guts.

Constantinos: Ow….

Lee come closer to Clementine and hugs her

Lee: Shh… I know, I know. But you gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else… something hopeful.

Clementine: Like what?

Lee: Getting out of here.

Clementine: We're gonna get out, right? Did you find a way out?

Lee: We're gonna working on it.

Jimmy: Yeah

Jimmy and Petey walks toward Kenny to talk

Petey: Kenny?

Kenny: I don't want to hear it, guys. Do you think I liked doing what I did? I'm a guy who couldn't bear to watch the family dog get put down. But if we wanna survive this shit, we gotta have the balls to do the hard thing. Or at least, one of us's got to.

Jimmy: You talk a big game, but could you do the "hard thing" if it was Katjaa or Duck?

Kenny: It's never gonna come to that, not if I have anything to do with it!

Petey: For all we know, the 's might've-

Kenny: No! They-they need Katjaa, remember? She's the whole reason they brought us here. And no doubt they're usin' Duck as a bargaining chip.

Jimmy: I hope you're right….And what about Lola? What gonna do to her?

Petey: They going to use her as their slave, Jim.

Jimmy: Well we're going to save your family and Lola fast.

Kenny: I know. We're just gotta get to 'em, that's all.

Petey walks to Lilly who's still sob over Larry's dead body

Petey: Lilly…

Lilly: He was still alive, Petey. He was still alive…

Petey: I'm sorry, Lilly. I truly am. Larry, Lee and I, we might not've got along so great, but I know he would've done anything to protect you. He was a good father.

Lilly still sobbed and Petey walks towards Constantinos who were standing, crossing his arms.

Petey: Hey… um…

Constantinos: Leave me alone… I'm a murderer.

Petey looks down and turns to Lee who looks at the air conditioner vent. Jimmy was with Lee

Jimmy: Do you find the way out, Lee?

Lee: Yeah, the vent. I wonder… There ought to be an air duct behind this unit… maybe big enough for one of us to fit through…

Clementine: Does the air conditioner come off?

Lee: I think I could take it off… if I had something to remove the screws… the multi-tool.

Lee tries to find the multi-tool that he keeps in his pocket but he can't find it

Lee: Of course they took it. Shit!

Clementine: Maybe there's use something else we could use. I've got a rock.

Jimmy: No, I don't think rock will fit that screw, Clem.

Petey: Maybe you should use a coin to fit the screw.

Jimmy: Petey's right. A coin might do the trick to fit the screw. Do you have a coin, Clem?

Clementine: No…

Lee: Wait… I remember Larry mention back in the motor inn that he has 60 cents in his pocket.

Petey: So Larry had a coin in his pocket.

Lee: Yeah

Lee and Petey walk over to Lilly.

Lilly: Please. I need to be alone.

Lee: God knows you deserve time to grieve, Lilly…. But if we're gonna get out of here, we need your help. And Larry's….

Lilly looking down, still sad and sobbed

Petey: Look, Lilly, Me and Lee may have found a way out of here. But we need something to remove the screws on the air-conditioner. If you had something we could use a screwdriver… a coin or something…

Lilly turns to Lee and Petey

Lilly: No.

Lee: What about HIM? Look, we know this is a terrible time for it, but… back at the motor inn, Larry mentioned something about keeping his coins in his pocket. Maybe we can use that to get us out of here.

Lilly was a bit mad at Lee

Lilly: What do you want? My blessing to loot his corpse?!

Lee: Your permission.

Lilly looked down as she allowed Lee to checked on her dad's pocket

Lilly:... Do what you have to do.

Lee checks on Larry's pocket and he finds a ring.

Lee: A ring?

Lilly: My mother's…

Lee: Don't worry. I'm not takin' it.

Lee put a ring back in Larry's pocket and checks on Larry's other pocket and he finds a wallet.

Lee: Huh. He still carried his wallet…

Jimmy: Why does Larry still carried his wallet during the outbreak…

Lee: I don't know…

Lee put a wallet back in Larry's pocket and checks on Larry's other pocket again and he finds coins.

Lee: Here we go…

Lee uses a coin to remove the first screw

Kenny: Hurry the fuck up, Lee! We don't have all day here.

Lee glares at Kenny. Lee removes another screw. He and Jimmy manages to remove the vent and found a hole that only Petey and Clementine can fit through

Kenny: Well, there's our way out, guys.

Jimmy: Yeah… But it's too small to fit through

Lee: Petey and Clementine can fit through.

Kenny: Looks like it'll probably lead right into that back room.

Lee and Jimmy walk over to Petey and Clementine.

Lee: You think you two can do this?

Clementine: I'm scared.

Petey: Are you sure about this?

Kenny: We need you two, okay?

Clementine: Huh… okay.

Petey: Okay

Lee help Petey and Clementine up through the vent

Lee: You two gonna be fine.

Clementine: What do we do when we get out?

Lee: See if you two can get to the other side of that door and open it.

Petey: Ok.

Petey and Clementine crawled to the next room. Next came clanging noises along with some footsteps. Suddenly, Petey and Clementine's voice can be heard.

Petey and Clementine: AH!

Petey and Clementine screeched and it went quiet. Lee, Jimmy, and the others were a bit shocked. The door opens and it's Petey and Clementine.

Lee: Are you two okay?! Did anyone see you two?!

Clementine: No.

Petey: No. Not really but I saw Danny guard outside the barn.

Kenny ran to the door.

Lee: Where the hell are you going?

Kenny: What do you care?

Kenny goes away.

Lee and Jimmy: Kenny!

Lee walks over to Lilly.

Lee: Lilly. I'm sorry. We've gotta go.

Lilly: I know. I just need a minute to say goodbye… Hey, We're good. Okay?

Suddenly, Kenny's voice can be heard

Kenny: Yeah. This is good.

Jimmy: Goddammit! He's gonna get us all killed!

Lee walks to Petey

Lee: Petey, you stay here, take care of Lilly and Clementine, okay?

Petey: Got it.

Petey looks at Lee and Jimmy as they get out of the meat locker. Petey turns around and saw Constantinos who's leaning himself against the wall, look down while crossing his arm. Petey let out a sigh.

To Be Continued….


	20. Time to Put The Cannibal Down

Chapter 12

Lee and Jimmy walked out of the meat locker stared around shocked. There is blood everywhere in the room. Kenny is in there as well.

Kenny: I told you guys there was something up with this room! It's a goddamned human slaughterhouse!

They begin to walk crouch and Jimmy look at the tub that contains human blood.

Jimmy: This is where they butcher people. Nasty…

Kenny: Sick bastard. All of em!

Jimmy found a mini cattle prod on the bloody tub. Jimmy takes the mini cattle prod and put in his pocket

Jimmy: I'll take this. It might be useful.

Jimmy and Lee notice the vent that Petey and Clementine crawling in earlier.

Jimmy: Maybe we shouldn't have sent Petey and Clementine through there. This room would give anybody nightmares

Lee: Yeah…

Lee look the Mitre Saw on the metal desk with blood on it.

Lee: Oh, man. What's wrong with these people?!

Lee and Jimmy notice the jars that contain internal organs in it on the rack.

Lee: Ugk…. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Jimmy: This place is worst than in the biology class.

Lee sees a weapon on the table. A hook. Lee takes the hook.

Lee: I'll take this.

Lee and Jimmy notice Kenny tries to open the door.

Jimmy: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Kenny: Getting my family back!

Lee: What are you gonna do, walk up and grab his gun?

Kenny: Good a plan as any.

Kenny getting out first, followed by Lee and Jimmy. Outside, Danny is sitting in the rain, talking to himself.

Danny: …Gah! What's taking Momma and Andy so long? What are they finishing their damn dinner first? Coulda brought me out of plate at least.

They notice a sniper rifle beside Danny. They sneaked very carefully to get a sniper rifle but suddenly, Andy shows up

Andy: Dan, what are you doing outside the barn?

Kenny: Oh shit!

They quickly hiding in the cow stall.

Danny: Just guarding the place, like you said.

Andy: Well, quit sittin' out in the rain like a damn weirdo. Mama says we can't keep that many folks and teens alive and no expect trouble. Pick one to keep and kill the rest.

Danny: Can I pick which one to keep alive?

Andy: Not the girl and the pink boy. Not enough meat on their to trade.

While they are talking, Lee and Jimmy open the door a bit to took a peek….

Kenny: What are they doing?

Lee: They're talking about killing us.

Jimmy: And keeping Petey and Clementine's alive too.

Kenny: No shit.

Jimmy: What do we do?

Kenny: We have to take them by surprise.

Lee: Let's see what they are doing.

Lee and Jimmy open the door a bit to took a peek again and looked outside the stall and noticed Danny was setting up a bear trap. They went back inside and closed the door and turns to Kenny

Jimmy: I saw Danny setting up a bear trap in the barn

Lee: That might be the same bear trap in the forest.

Jimmy: So they the one who killed Ben's teacher…

Kenny: Lee? What is he doing now?

Lee and Jimmy open the door to peek again but this time, Danny, standing there and had his rifle pointed to one of them. Lee quickly grabbed it and Danny shot it in the air but it almost aims at Lee's ear. Jimmy uses the mini cattle prod to zapped Danny but Danny kicks him to the stomach. Lee stabs him with the hook but Danny hit him with a rifle. He aims his rifle at Lee and Jimmy. But Kenny just watching in horror, didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Lilly shows up and stabs Danny with the sickle many times until he falls and gets his leg in the bear trap. Kenny comes out from the stall and Lee and Jimmy look at him with disappointment. When Kenny was about the say….

Katjaa: NOOOOO!

Lola: PLEASE NOOOOO!

They hear Katjaa and Lola's screams and Kenny runs out of the barn. Jimmy grabbed a pitchfork and aimed it at Danny's face. Danny looked up with a grin.

Danny: Eerrgghhh! You see?! You understand now, don't you?! You can have me! It's how the world works now, give part of yourself… so others can live!

Lilly: I should fucking kill you right now!

Lee: That's why you killed the woman in the woods! She was about to spill everything!

Danny: You both weren't ready to hear it. I had to stop her.

Jimmy: Cannibalism is NOT the answer! Aren't the walkers eating enough of us?!

Danny: You gotta keep me alive! If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!

Jimmy: You're the one who's already tainted!

Danny: You ain't gonna kill me. Just like you didn't kill Jolene… You don't have what it takes!… Fucking coward.

Jimmy throws the pitchfork away.

Jimmy: I may be a violent person but killing people is not my style!

Jimmy turns to Lee and Lilly who look at him and Lee smiles while Lilly just nodded as they will remember that he spares Danny's life. Constantinos, Clementine, and Petey show up as well. Clementine and Petey look to Jimmy, they will remember that. Suddenly, Katjaa and Lola's screams can be heard again outside the barn

Katjaa: NOOOOOOOO!

Lola: AAAAAAH!

Lee: Katjaa! Lola!

Lilly: Go. I'll cover you guys.

Jimmy: Just stay here, Petey.

Petey: Okay.

Lee: Keep an eye on Clementine.

Lee turns to Clementine.

Lee: I'll be right back.

Clementine nodded. Lee and Jimmy get out from the barn and go save Katjaa and Lola.

Lee and Jimmy are outside in the rain to find Kenny. They see the St. Johns house.

Lee and Jimmy: KENNY!

Suddenly, they saw the red beam at the hay.

Lee: What the hell? Where's that coming from?

They crouched slowly and see where the light beam come from. They saw Doug who use his laser pointer.

Jimmy: Doug?

The red beam also pointed at Lee's eyes

Lee: Ahh!

Lee called Doug

Lee: Doug!

Doug, Carley, Johnny, Bucky, and Ben show up.

Lee: Doug?! What the hell was that?!

Doug: Morse code!

Lee: You almost blinded me!

Doug: Oh, sorry about that. But I DID get your guys attention.

Carley: Is everyone okay?

Ben: We heard screams from the barn. What's going on?

Jimmy: They attacked us!

Lee: These people are fucking crazy!

Bucky: Oh my god...

Johnny: I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust them!

Carley: Shit! How many of them are there?

Jimmy: Two left!

Doug: Where? What can we do to help?

Lee: Larry's dead! They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!

Doug, Carley, Johnny, Bucky, and Ben were shocked

Johnny: That's sick!

Bucky: St John is cannibals?!

Doug: Jesus, that is sick!

Carley: Shit! Is everybody else ok?

Lee: They've still got Katjaa, Duck, and Lola in the house and I don't know where the fuck Kenny is!

Johnny: Wait, they got Lola?!

Jimmy: Yes. They got her.

Johnny: We have to rescue her!

Carley: All right. We're coming in to help.

Lee: No, if we storm the house we'll cause a panic. You guys go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. We'll head to the front.

Doug: You got it.

Bucky: Yeah...

Jimmy: Do you guys have weapons?

Carley takes her gun from her pocket and Johnny grabs a hammer.

Carley: Don't leave home without it.

Johnny: Yeah…

Bucky: Yep, I have my weapon.

Bucky took his bottle rocket launcher from his pocket

Ben: You use a toy as a weapon?

Bucky: It's not a toy, you idiot!

Carley: Bucky, Ben, be quiet! Guys, stay close, and you two, be careful.

Lee and Jimmy: Okay.

Doug turns around and goes at the cornfield

Doug: Come on, this way…

Ben: Wait, are you sure?

Doug: Yes! No…. Yes.

Johnny: Just keep moving already!

Carley, Doug, Johnny, Bucky, and Ben leave. Lee and Jimmy go towards the house and they can hear screams again from the house.

Katjaa: No! No! Please God, NO!

Brenda: Just shut up and he'll be fine!

Andy: Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around back.

Lola: Johnny, help me!

Katjaa: No, please, don't take my boy!

Andy: Let go, woman!

Lola: Leave Duck alone!

Brenda: Settle down. I don't wanna hurt y'all.

Brenda notices something outside.

Brenda: Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?

Jimmy begins to speak at Brenda

Jimmy: We left Danny at the barn… He got what he deserved!

Brenda: Oh god…

Brenda begins to frightening and goes back into the house. Lee stare at Jimmy awkwardly

Lee: That's really harsh, Jimmy

Jimmy: I have no choice but say this.

Lee and Jimmy walk towards the house and saw Brenda holds both Katjaa and Lola and had a gun on her other hand.

Katjaa: Lee! Jimmy!

Lola: Jimmy!

Brenda: Get back! Don't come in here! You boys just HAD to go snooping around, didn't you?!

Lee: Let them go, Brenda!

Lee and Jimmy enter the house. Brenda aims her gun at them.

Brenda: Boys, please don't you take another step!

Lee and Jimmy stopped.

Lee: Jimmy, we better not threaten her. She's gonna shoot us if we do.

Jimmy: Okay….

Lee: Brenda, come on now, you know you don't want to do this!

Brenda: Just go away and leave us be!

Lee and Jimmy walk slowly until Brenda points her gun at them and they stopped.

Brenda: Stop right there! I mean it!

Lee: Think about your husband, Brenda! Would he have wanted this Dairy turned into a…a slaughterhouse?

Jimmy: Think about what you are doing! It doesn't have to end this way!

Brenda: I'll kill them!

Katjaa: Don't do this…

Lola: Johnny… help...

Jimmy notices something. It's Mark and he's a walker now.

Jimmy: Mark…

Lee and Jimmy move again until Brenda stops them.

Brenda: Stay back! Don't do anything stupid!

Jimmy: Brenda, think about this!

Lola: Please, listen to him, Brenda…

Lee: What happened, Brenda? Your family was obviously smart! How did it come to this?!

Brenda: Just stop!

Katjaa: Brenda, please…

Lee and Jimmy move again and Brenda stops them.

Brenda: I don't want to kill you both!

Lee: This dairy was your pride! Look what you've done to it!

Jimmy: Brenda, please don't make this thing worse.

Brenda: Stop! I mean it!

Lee and Jimmy move again and Brenda gets caught by Walker Mark, accidentally let Katjaa and Lola go and gets bitten by him.

Brenda: AHHHHHHH!

Katjaa and Lola runs to Lee and Jimmy

Lola: oh thank you, Jimmy.

Katjaa: They took Duck! Where's Kenny?!

Suddenly, Andy and Kenny's voice can be heard outside the house

Andy: I said don't move, asshole!

Kenny: Don't you fucking hurt him!

Katjaa: Oh my God!

Lee, Jimmy, Katjaa, and Lola run out of the house.

To Be Continued….


	21. The Showdown

Chapter 13

Lee, Jimmy, Lola, and Katjaa saw Kenny and Andy. Andy holds Duck and aims his gun back of Duck's head.

Kenny: Let him go, goddamnit!

Andy: That ain't gonna happen!

Lee: Andy, don't!

Andy: Shut up!

Kenny then tried to run up to save his son but Andy shot him near the edge of his stomach.

Katjaa: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Duck: DAAAD!

Lola: KENNY!

Lee and Jimmy raise their hand a bit and walk slowly

Lee: Andy!

Andy: Who the fuck do you people think you are?! Look it what you've done!

Jimmy: Shut the hell up!

Andy: You think I'm playin' here, boy?! All we wanted was gas. We came to you peacefully!

Andy gets blinded by Doug's laser pointer and then gets shot in the ear by Carley. Releasing from Andy's grasp, Duck ran over to his father and mother.

Jimmy: Now, Lee!

Lee and Jimmy ran up to Andy and tackled him before he could recover. The three fell down the hill, crashing through the fence. Lee and Jimmy got up before Andy could but was too slow, Andy kicked them in the face and turned on the generator. Grabbing the back of their collars, he dragged them over to the now electrified fence. Lee and Jimmy groaned and struggled as Andy began to push them to the electric fence. Using all their strength, they managed to stay back. Lilly, Petey, Constantinos, and Clementine come out from the barn.

Lee and Jimmy: Lilly!

Lilly raised the rifle she was holding and aimed it at Andy. She shot and hit Andy his right shoulder. Andy yelled in pain, released Lee and Jimmy, and falls down to the ground. Lee quickly sits on Andy. He punched him in the face repeatedly. The entire group was together and they watched Lee beating up Andy. Jimmy walks to the group.

Petey: Are you okay, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jimmy turned around and sees Lee still punched Andy. Lee punched Andy in the face again and again until Petey walks up to Lee.

Petey: Lee, stop. He's had enough.

Lee stopped until he realized he makes it worse. Lee gets up.

Petey: Come on… let's go.

Andy tries to get his head up

Andy: Is that all ya got, Lee? …You ain't shit!

Lee: IT'S OVER!

As Andy struggled to stand up, he shouts at Lee

Andy: FUCK YOU! As soon as Dan and Mama get out here you're all fucked!

Lee: They're not coming!

Andy: What do you mean? What the fuck do you mean?!

Lee stays quiet and he and Petey walks away

Andy: DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, LEE!

Andy gets on his knees.

Andy: GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS!

Lee and Petey turn around and look at Andy but they walk away.

Andy: Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!

But Lee and Petey ignore Andy

Andy: Lee!

The generator stops.

Clementine: They're getting in!

The walkers show up and they break the electric fence.

Andy: Lee!

Lee and Petey walk to the gate.

Lee: Let's go

Lee, Petey and the group walks away. Lilly and Jimmy look at Andy one more time and leaves as well.

Andy: Lee…

To be Continued….


	22. The Station Wagon

Chapter 14

The group was in the forest, going back to the motor inn. Doug and Carley begin to talk Lee

Doug: Hey, Lee. We're sorry about leaving the motor inn unattended.

Carley: Yeah, ya know…

Lee: It's fine. I'm glad you guys showed up when you guys did.

Doug and Carley smile.

Doug: Well, we gotta stick together.

Carley: Yeah….Were they really kill people…? For food?

Lee: Yes. And Clementine almost ate some.

Carley: That is sick.

Doug: Yeah… Clementine, she doesn't know, right? She didn't see… or…

Lee: I stopped her. This fucking world, now. It's hiding just, unspeakable shit at every turn.

Doug: Oof… Were you guys able to salvage anything good from the dairy?

Lee: Not really. St. John's took everything I had before the place got completely overrun with walkers.

Carley: Oh! Katjaa managed to grab this while she was in the house. She said it was with your stuff.

Carley shows him a video camera.

Lee: Yeah, I found it while Jimmy and I were looking for the people who shot Mark. Do you want it?

Carley: Why don't you keep it. Sometimes it helps to have something you can document your thought on.

Lee: Okay.

Lee turns to Doug about the video camera.

Lee: It doesn't work. You have any use for it, Doug?

Doug: It's just a basic camcorder. A Save Lots cheapie. Let me check it out, see if I can get it working.

Ever since in the meat locker, Constantinos hasn't talked to anyone not even single words

Petey: Constantinos, can we talk for a second?

Constantinos just walks and doesn't look at Petey.

Petey: Brakus!

But Constantinos just walks away, pretend not to hear anything. Petey sigh.

Johnny appears behind Petey

Johnny: Hey Kowalski, what's with him?

Petey: Well talk to him if you want to know what's his problem.

Johnny: Well maybe later…..So Larry's dead?

Petey: Yeah. Larry got a heart attack and doesn't breathe. Kenny and Constantinos kill Larry to stop him from coming back as a walker.

Johnny shocked and look at Constantinos who just walked away without turn back

Johnny: Man…. You know, kid, once I said that I would be excited if Larry dies, but right now I don't feel like enjoy this.

Petey: Yeah, maybe we should give Constantinos a break.

Johnny: Uh huh…

Katjaa is helping Kenny with his wound in the edge of his stomach.

Kenny: Eerrngh…

Katjaa: How are you doing?

Kenny: I'll be fine. I'm just… not as young as I used to be.

Lee and Jimmy shows up to them

Kenny: Hon, go on ahead and give me, Lee and Jimmy a second?

Katjaa and Duck walk away.

Kenny: There's going to be fallout.

Lee:... For killing Lilly's dad? Yeah, I would imagine so.

Kenny: What do you think?

Jimmy: You and Constantinos MURDERED Larry.

Kenny: Fuck you, man. You guys are alive because of me. Why didn't you two have my back like Brakus did!

Jimmy: We saved your wife and kid!

Kenny: No, I saved them! By making sure Larry didn't kill US!

Lee and Jimmy look down and then turns to Kenny

Lee: We couldn't do it, Kenny.

Kenny: Maybe we should stay out of each other for a while.

Kenny walks away leaving Lee and Jimmy. Clementine shows up.

Lee: Come on, Clementine, stay close.

Clementine: Lee… Are those bad people dead?

Lee: We didn't kill them, so I don't know. They might have been able to get away from the walkers, but I'm sure they won't be coming after us.

Clementine: That's good.

Jimmy: Yeah, let's go…

Suddenly, Duck spoke

Duck: Hey Dad, What's that noise?

The group hears a strange noise.

Kenny: Sounds like a car….

Ben: Oh God… not more strangers.

They spot the car, it is a station wagon and the door is open. Lee sneaks quietly and shouts.

Lee: Don't shoot! We're here to help!

Lee walked ahead whilst the rest of the group hung back. When Lee gets near the car, it had no one inside. He leaned inside and took out the keys.

Lee: Figures

Kenny: Oh crap!

Johnny: What?

Kenny: Guys, you've gotta see this!

In the back of the car, there are many supplies.

Kenny: There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!

The group sees this and they are amazed.

Johnny: Yes!

Bucky: We're saved!

Petey: This can't be...

Katjaa: This food could save all of us.

Lilly:... Not ALL of us.

Ben: Look, we don't know if these people are dead.

Lilly: If they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives.

Clementine: This stuff isn't ours.

Duck: Dad, who's car is it?

Kenny: Don't worry about that, Duck, it's ours now.

Katjaa: It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry.

Clementine: And what if it's not?

Everybody looks at Clementine.

Clementine: What if it's not abandoned? What if it IS someone's?

Lee and Petey think Clementine say was right.

Lee: You're right. We shouldn't take this.

Petey: I agree.

Johnny: Are you serious?!

Kenny: What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We HAVE to take this stuff.

Jimmy: Clementine's right.

Everybody turns to Jimmy

Jimmy: We shouldn't take this.

Jimmy walks to Petey, Lee, and Clementine

Kenny: Jimmy, not you too!

Jimmy: I'm sorry, Kenny but Clem said was right. We can't steal these supplies.

Kenny: Well I guess guys doesn't want any of the supplies, huh?

Lee begins to spoken

Lee: We'll survive without it.

Kenny: The hell we will!

Jimmy: We find a way.

Petey: Yeah, and we don't want any part of this.

Kenny: We're starving. Suit yourself. The rest of us are taking this stuff.

Johnny: I agree with Kenny. We're taking this stuff.

Kenny held out his hands for the keys. Lee rolled his eyes and took the key from his back pocket and give it to Kenny. Kenny opens the back of the station wagon. Duck was behind him, looked at each other while jumping up like crazy, and a giddy kid.

Johnny: Now, let's see what we have here.

Ben: Look, there's more food in that box!

Bucky: That's a lot of supplies!

Katjaa: They have antibiotics. Is there any more?

Carley: See if there's any water…

Doug: Any electronics? Radios? Batteries?

Lee, Clementine, Jimmy, and Petey are the only ones who don't take the supplies. The group takes the supplies.

Lola notices a pink hoodie and takes it. She walks over to Clem.

Lola: Hey Clem, this hoodie looks to be about your size. Why don't you have it? Don't wanna catch a cold, you know.

Clementine:... It's not mine, Lola.

Lola: Oh come on, it's getting cold out here

Clementine:... I don't want it.

Lee: She's good, Lola. Thanks.

Lola: Whatever, It's gonna get cold out eventually.

Carley shows up to Lee.

Carley: Hey, Doug found some batteries in one of those boxes, maybe he can work with your camcorder.

Carley took some of the batteries from her back pocket.

Carley: Here, you can have some too, for your walkie-talkie.

Carley gives Clementine the batteries. Doug shows up with a camcorder on his hand.

Doug: Hey guys... About the camcorder? I got it working….. you guys might wanna see this.

The recording showed the early days of the group being at the motel. It shows Larry, Johnny and Mark moved furniture, Lee, Jimmy and Constantinos pushing a car and Lilly sitting next to Clementine and she looks at her drawing and smiles. Suddenly, the camcorder fell to show the insides of Jolene's tent. She began to yell.

Jolene: JAKE, BART, LINDA AND YA'LL FUCKING SICKOS FROM THE SAVE-LOTS! THE CALL YA'LL BANDITS! BUT YOU'RE FUCKING RAPIST MONSTERS-

The recording was cut when a bandit crept up on Jolene making her fall back onto the camcorder. The next recording showed Carley, Constantinos, Petey, and Ben watching Duck and Clementine coloring. The recording zoomed in on Clementine. Jolene began to speak.

Jolene: Oh darlin baby. Look at you. Look. At. You. Oh, you need a mama, sweetheart. We won't let that sociopath get you, will we?

In the recording, Lee walks to Clementine

Lee: How ya doing, Clem?

Clementine: Okay.

Lee: Where's your hat?

Clementine: I don't know. Can you help me find it?

Lee: Sure, when did you lose it?

Clementine: I had it a couple days ago.

Lee: I promise I'll find it.

The camcorder now shifts to Jolene.

Jolene: 'all thinking' you're safe, sittin' there actin' like the things are the way they used to be. The dead don't kill their own. It's the living you gotta be afraid of... the people I used to call friends and whatever you do, beware of The Leader of Save-Lots! He's a sociopath! A sociopath who took my... Don't worry, little girl. The Leader and those bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe. I promise.

And the video ends.

Jimmy: That's Jolene. The woman we found in the woods.

Carley: It looks like The Leader of Save-Lots will try to find us after he finds out about the dairy.

Lee: Shit.

Clementine was away from the group, put the batteries that Carley gave in her walkie-talkie and she hears some static noise. It's coming from her walkie-talkie.

Voice: Hello?... Is someone there?

Clementine grabs the walkie-talkie.

Clementine: Hello.

Voice: Who is this?

Clementine: My name is Clementine. Who are you?

Voice:... Clementine, huh? Hehehehehe. Well, you can call me... Gary. Gary Smith.

And the screen fades to black.

 **(End of episode 2. Next is Episode 3)**

 **Preview...**

Kenny: This place is DONE. It's time to move on. Screw it. Not like you guys ever listen to a damned word I say…

Lilly: Is this all you got?!

Jimmy: I TOLD you, this town is tapped! Do you have any idea what we had to do to get all that?!

Johnny: Yeah and we NEED to leave NOW!

Kenny: Duck was asking about the farm last night. Not much phases him, but it's startin' to add up. I need to get to the coast. Get 'em out of all this madness… Lilly's not doing so good, huh.

Jimmy: You murdered her dad.

Kenny: I did what I had to, and you know it…. Maybe people out there got things lined up better. Better'n us, at least. Could be folks who have all this shit figured out.

Clementine: * Talk to Lee* Do people get mad when they're scared?

Lee: Sometimes. Yeah, they do.

Kenny: *Yelled at Lilly* You're so full of bullshit!

Johnny: *Yelled at Lilly* You're an insane bitch!

Carley: This is crazy!

Lilly: IM THE ONE KEEPING THIS GROUP GOING!

Petey: Calm down, Lilly.

Lilly: Shut the fuck up, Petey!

Doug: We can sort this out, all right? We can sort this out.

Lilly: I'll tell you what we need to sort out! We can't let one person fuck this up for everyone else!

 **Preview Ends**


	23. The Supply Run

Chapter 1

At the street in Macon, Lee, Kenny, Jimmy, and Petey were on a supply run that Lilly had made. They stopped running and changed to a normal pace upon noticing the drug store. Ever since Lee, Jimmy and the group escaped, the drug store had gone through hell. Walkers overrun than a military plane crashes into it. The sky was grey like Lola had said, it was getting colder.

Kenny: Looks like this is our lucky day.

Petey: Hmm… I don't know…

Lee: Maybe, they tend to take us by surprise.

Jimmy: I agree with Lee. Watch your back just in case.

Kenny: Yeah, well, the less I see, the happier I am.

They carefully made their way towards the drug store. Lee checked a store nearby called: 'Tim's Tools More.' Peaking in through the boarded up windows, Lee saw that nothing was inside. Sighing, he followed the others to the drug store.

Ever since the meat locker incident, Constantinos wasn't say anything even once. Kenny is angry with Lee, Jimmy, and Petey for not helping him.

Kenny: Mmph, man.

Kenny complained, grabbing his waist side. The side he'd been shot in by Andy back at the farm.

Kenny: You made up your mind yet?

Lee: About what?

Kenny: When it comes to the gettin' the hell out of Macon. I bet you're in the "let's stay put" camp, considerin' I been pushin' everyone to leave.

Petey: Well, I don't like to stay in the motel so yeah we should leave.

Lee: We should go. The motel's run its course and it's not safe.

But Jimmy disagree

Jimmy: For me, we should split up.

Petey: Seriously, Jimmy?

Kenny: So you stay with Lilly, then? And Doug stick with your ass because you saved him ONE time, and I get, who? Ben? That gangly shit for brains? "Split up". Hmmph.

They reach the drugstore.

Kenny: Ok, just like last time. Over the rig, into the pharmacy and scrape together whatever supplies are left.

Jimmy: We didn't leave much in there.

Kenny: We're out of options. Something's better than nothing.

They reached the ladder they normally used on supply runs.

Kenny went up first. As Kenny reached the top, he accidentally breaks the ladder

Kenny: Shit!

Lee: You ok?

Kenny: The ladder's come loose. I'm not sure how many more trips she's got in her.

Lee: I'm not sure how many trips we've got in us.

Kenny: No kiddin'.

Jimmy: So what do we do?

Petey: Hmmm.

Petey sees a jeep.

Petey: Maybe we could use a jeep.

Jimmy: Can you ride the jeep, Petey?

Petey: No. I mean we could use the winch to move a jeep to climb onto the trunk.

Lee: You have seen to know about the military stuff more than us, huh?

Petey: Umm… just an educated guess…

Lee takes the winch and pulls it.

Kenny: Lilly's not doin' so good, huh?

Lee: It's not good. I'm worried.

Kenny: No shit. There's a lot to be worried about. She's gonna snap.

Petey: Well losing a parent is terrible and traumatic, but I don't think she will do something extreme.

Lee attaches the winch into the trailer axle.

Jimmy: Ok, now what?

Petey pushes the winch controller and the jeep moves forward. Kenny talks to Lee

Kenny: Your girl still upset with me for taking stuff out of that car last week?

Lee: What do you think?

Kenny: Christ, I've been your opinion. What's done is done.

The jeep stops next to the truck. Lee, Jimmy, and Petey get on the jeep.

Kenny: Duck was asking me about that guy at Hershel's farm last night.

Lee: Really? I wasn't sure it phased him.

Kenny:... Of course, it did.

Petey: It was a scary situation for him; Shawn dying and all.

Kenny: I'm just worried he'll always think it was his fault. Okay Jimmy, you first.

Jimmy grabs Kenny's hand and gets on the truck.

Kenny: Petey.

Petey grabs Kenny's hand and gets on too.

Kenny: Now you, Lee.

Lee: You sure you're up for this?

Kenny: Lee, I'm fine. I've got this. Gimme your hand.

Lee grabs Kenny's hand but Kenny's wound starts acting up and accidentally drops Lee. They look around the town and still no sign of walkers

Petey: Lee, are you ok?

Lee: I'm ok.

Jimmy: Kenny, what happened? I thought you said you could handle it.

Kenny turns to Jimmy

Kenny: Ugh, you ever been shot before? Christ. You'd think you-

Suddenly, they hear a scream, it's a woman's scream. The woman comes out of a store and walkers are behind her.

Kenny: Shit! What the hell is that?! A walker?

Lee: Walkers don't scream! Do they?

Kenny: Jesus! I don't think so!

Petey: It's a woman. We have to save her.

Kenny: How?! There's no gettin' to her.

Lee: Petey's right. We gotta do somethin'!

A walker bites the woman's leg.

Petey: Oh no, She's got bitten!

Lee: Fuck, we gotta shoot her. Put her out of this misery.

Kenny: They don't know we're here.

Petey: What?

Lee: What do you mean?

Kenny: I mean, we leave her and she draws them all to her, buying us time.

Lee: Ken...

Kenny: Think about it! We're always worryin' about the ones we can't see- she stays alive and brings them all out of their holes!

Petey: But we can't just leave her like that. Right, Lee?

Lee doesn't know what to do

Petey: Lee, please

Kenny: Just go.

Lee shakes his head, aim at the woman and shoot right through her forehead. The woman collapse on the ground

Kenny: God dammit.

The walkers saw them. Kenny mad but whispered at Lee, trying his best not to

yell.

Kenny: Yeah, now look what you have done. Let's MOVE.

Lee grabs Kenny's hand and gets on the truck and they get in the drugstore. When they got in the drugstore, they heard a walker comes from the outside.

Kenny: Fuck! Incoming! Come on, guys!

They run to the pharmacy room.

Kenny: It's sturdy as hell but we ain't got much time. Get everything you can out of these racks. Don't forget underneath the counter this time! I'll clear down here and then we gotta go!

Jimmy: You got it!

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey go to every shelf to grabbed some medicine boxes and bottles along with some snacks. They manage to grab everything

Lee: I think that's everything!

Suddenly, they hear walkers.

Kenny: Fuck! Incoming! Come on, guys!

Kenny run forward the counter

Kenny: Up and over!

Kenny jump over the counter. Lee Jimmy and Petey try to follow him as they jump over the counter.

Kenny: We're still clear, let's hustle.

Suddenly, the walkers crashed the door and the door collapse on top of Lee, Jimmy, and Petey

Petey: Kenny! HELP!

As Lee, Jimmy and Petey hardest to push the door off. They look at Kenny but he does nothing and he glares at them much to Lee, Jimmy and Petey's annoyance. They managed to push the door and get on their feet. Once they get up, Kenny begins firing off shots at the walkers.

Kenny: Fridge!

Jimmy pushes the fridge on the floor to block the walkers. Kenny shoot the nearby walkers

Kenny: Out! Let's fucking get out!

Kenny, Jimmy, and Petey ran away. Lee follows them but Suddenly, a pilot that had become a walker from the plane crash attacked Lee. He smashed it in the face with his rifle but due to its face protection, it didn't work. Lee has been struggling by a walker but he pushes it and it gets impaled by a spike. Lee catches up with Kenny, Jimmy, and Petey.

Lee: The fuck was that, Kenny?

Jimmy: Yeah, why did you leave us to die?!

Kenny: They're everywhere; you guys did take care of yourselves, didn't Y'all?

Lee, Jimmy, and Petey glares at Kenny as he gets out from the drugstore. Petey gets out, Lee and Jimmy looks at the drugstore one more time and gets out as well.

To Be Continued...


	24. Argument

Chapter 2

At the motor inn, there are arrows on the wall, meaning that the bandits attacked the place. Ben was on watch with Constantinos. Lee, Kenny, Jimmy, and Petey arrive. Lee looked at Clementine and it looks like she's talking on her walkie-talkie. Clementine noticed Lee arrived and ran over

Clementine: Hey you guys back! Bucky found some stickers in a drawer and I put 'em on my walkie!

Clementine shows to Lee her walkie-talkie that had some flower stickers on it.

Lee: Hey sweet-pea. That's neat. I'll find you in a minute.

Clementine nods and walks away. Lee, Jimmy, Petey, and Kenny walks to Lilly's room. Lee knocks on the door and Lilly comes out.

Kenny: Looks like we have the kids on watch again.

Kenny commented but Lilly ignoring it and asked.

Lilly: What'd you get?

Kenny: We might as well leave a sign out there says "The men are gone. Come rape our women and children."

Lilly: Ha…

Lee handed Lilly her rifle back and Lilly put it on the nightstand. Lilly asked Lee.

Lilly: So what did you get?

Lee: A lot of stuff.

Kenny gave Lilly his backpack

Kenny: We're FINE by the way…

Lilly checked the backpack.

Lilly: Nice work. This will keep us going. If we carry on like this, we'll get through the winter here.

Kenny was shocked and begin to complain

Kenny: The winter?! We'll freeze our asses here!

Lilly: Because pilling into the RV with you, after what you and Constantinos did to my dad, is so appealing.

Petey: Lilly, please…. not this again.

Kenny: What would it be? You know I will do it takes to keep anyone safe.

Lilly: We're already safe.

Lee and Jimmy tries to stop their arguing

Lee: We do whatever is best for the kids. Doesn't that make sense?

Jimmy: Yeah, we have to think about safety for Duck, Clementine, and the others. We have to move eventually.

Lilly: It's suicide out there.

Kenny: We'll die in here.

Lilly: You're right. You and Constantinos could see someone sleeping and kill one of us.

Katjaa, Carley, Doug, and Johnny comes up.

Doug: So, you guys are, uh, having a disagreement?

Carley: At it again, are we?

Kenny: Cool it, you two.

Johnny: You guys arguing again like every day, huh?

Lilly: Shut up, Johnny!

Johnny glares at Lilly. Lilly turns to Kenny.

Lilly: Don't boss people around!

Kenny: I'm sorry. Somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group though, and I don't think you're capable anymore.

Lilly: And don't start with me either.

Katjaa begin to talk to Kenny

Katjaa: Ken, we're all losing it with the attacks and lack of food...

Lee: We're strongest together. I know you think I'm on her side but there are no sides, dammit.

Petey: Lee's right, we can't just keep fight among ourselves about what we're going to side!

Kenny: What about the food situation? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody's gotta is thinking this shit.

Lilly: How is this not been working? We have everything we need!

Kenny: Cuz of me, Lilly…

Lilly: No! Because Lee, Jimmy, and Petey knows how to take care of people, not just things.

Kenny: What about medicine?

Lilly mockingly follows Kenny's words

Lilly: What about medicine?

Lee: We deal with shit as it comes, just like we always do.

Jimmy: Yeah, we got all the protection we need.

Petey: I agree.

Kenny: And when fifteen bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night?

Lee and Jimmy crossed their arms and glares at Kenny

Lee: They won't be going back over.

Lilly: Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of peace; of not hearing it!

Kenny: We wouldn't even be fighting about our medicine and supply stocks if Lee hadn't fucked up downtown.

Lilly: What do you mean?

Kenny: Some girl came screaming out of an alley. She had dead hanging all over her. She makin' enough noise that we would've had plenty of time to get what we needed but instead, Lee shot her.

Lilly was shocked, wide her eyes and look at Lee

Lilly: He what?

Petey: Lee shot her…

Kenny: To put her out of her misery. Stupid!

Lilly turns to Kenny

Lilly: Instead what, letting her suffer?

Doug: You guys couldn't try to save her?

Lilly turns to Lee

Lilly: You shot her instead.

Lee: I couldn't let her suffer.

Petey: Yeah, same here.

Kenny: We're all suffering.

Lilly: Some more than others.

Kenny: We've been putting our lives on the line doing these runs into the city. You wouldn't believe the shit we see.

Katjaa: We all appreciate it, Ken-

Johnny: Yeah.

Kenny: Y'all should be giving Lee, Jimmy and Petey hell for not doing what needed to be done.

Lilly: It's not so EASY for them.

Carley and Johnny were a bit mad and then they begin to walks away as they getting sick of Kenny and Lilly's Arguing

Kenny: Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town. It's full of walkers and the people who WERE left are dying and wandering out onto the streets. It's hell on earth and it's coming this way.

Lilly: IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!

Kenny: How would you know?

Lilly glares at Kenny

Lilly: WHAT I KNOW?! I know you and that Brakus kid is not above murder! I KNOW SOMEBODY STEALING OUR SUPPLIES -THAT'S RIGHT, STEALING - AND I KNOW THE LIST OF PEOPLE I CAN TRUST HERE ARE GETS SMALLER EVERY DAY!

Lilly turns away and crossing her arms

Lilly: NOW EVERYBODY GET OUT!

Lee, Kenny, Jimmy, Petey, Katjaa, and Doug get out of the room. Kenny turns to Lee, Jimmy, and Petey who look at them.

Lee: She'll get over it.

Kenny: She's riling everybody up, otherwise.

Katjaa: You understand, Ken.

Jimmy: Yeah, you happy now?

Kenny: My family's alive and that RV is runnin'. You're goddamn right I am.

Katjaa: Everyone is under great stress.

Kenny: All I know is whenever this shit happens I'm the fucking bad guy. I'd like a thank you for once, FOR ONCE!

Kenny walks away and Katjaa follows him. Carley and Doug walk towards Lee, Jimmy, and Petey

Doug: Uh, rough day, I guess.

Lee: Yep. I've just been calling 'em "days" lately.

Carley: Yeah. Things are coming to a head.

Jimmy: You could say that.

Lee, Jimmy, Petey, Carley, and Doug begin to walk around

Carley: Well, I think you guys did a good today. And I and Doug find ourselves thinking that most days.

Petey looked up at Carley as he thanks her

Petey: Thanks, Carley.

Lee: What should we do with Lilly?

Doug: Well, ever since her dad died she's been a live wire. And now if she's paranoid? That's a bad mix.

Carley: Doug's right. And she's also saying about missing supplies. With her wound up the way she is, I don't want to see her paranoid.

Lee: No question.

Petey:... Maybe we should help her. We'll see her problem and resolve it.

Carley: You really are a nice kid, Petey.

Petey smiles at Carley

Petey: Thanks, Carley but I'm not a helpful person, you know.

Carley: And I'd like to talk when you've got a minute.

Lee nodded, Carley, walks away and climb up the stairs leaving Lee, Jimmy, Petey, and Doug

Doug: I'm going to check the defense system again. See you guys later.

Doug walks away. Lee looked down at Jimmy and Petey

Lee: Why don't you two check on Lilly while I'm talking to Carley.

Jimmy: Got it.

Petey and Jimmy walk in Lilly's room. They saw Lilly sitting on a bed and look down. Lilly notices Jimmy and Petey entering.

Lilly: I'm sorry.

Petey: Don't worry about it.

Jimmy pulls a chair beside him and takes a seat

Jimmy: You don't have to apologize

Lilly: Did you two come in here to give me hell or to coddle me?

Petey: We wanted to follow up on what you said about stolen supplies.

Jimmy: Yeah, we heard that you complain about missing supplies. We already know your problems.

Lilly: Do you guys know what's going on?

Jimmy and Petey look at each other while their curious look on their faces. They turn back to Lilly.

Jimmy: We don't, we just heard you mention it

Lilly: Things are missing and I could use you guys help. There's a traitor, somebody, one of us, out there. He or she or they have been taking things.

Jimmy: For real? Who? What do you get?

Lilly: Yes for real. And I don't have shit. I just know.

Petey: Lilly…

Lilly: The count's off and it's the good stuff. Antibiotics, oxy, fuck, anything with opium in it.

Jimmy and Petey look at each other again. They turn back to Lilly.

Petey: I see the count and it's fine.

Lilly: I keep my own. That's one's getting messed with. I'm a fucking mess right now but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt.

Jimmy: So you want us to start one?

Lilly: I want you two to poke around.

Jimmy and Petey look down and turns to Lilly back.

Jimmy: What's there to go on?

Petey: Do you have there any evidence?

Lilly shows them a broken flashlight that she put under her bed

Lilly: I found this tossed into the garbage.

Petey takes a broken flashlight to check on it.

Petey: Hmm.

Lilly: We don't toss out equipment. We fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't.

Jimmy and Petey look at each other and turns to Lilly back

Jimmy: Okay, we'll poke around a little bit.

Lilly: Thank you.

Jimmy and Petey come out of the room. Suddenly…

Duck: A mystery…!

Lee and Randy turn around and sees Duck.

Petey: Duck!

Jimmy: Duck, what the hell!

Duck: I'm sorry. I heard you guys talking.

Jimmy: Seriously, you overheard all of it?!

Duck: Yeah.

Petey: You need to un-hear all of that.

Jimmy and Petey begin to walk away.

Duck: Can I help you guys?

Petey: What did we just say?

Duck: You two can be the greatest detective and I can be Dick Grayson, your ward!

Jimmy: ….

Duck: That's Robin.

Jimmy: We know who that is, Duck.

Duck: I'm not Duck. I'm Robin.

Jimmy and Petey just sigh.

Jimmy: No. You can't help us.

Petey: I agree with Jimmy. You just ten years old, Duck. And if you tell anybody, it will be trouble.

Duck: Secrecy!

Duck slowly begin to walks away from them

Jimmy: Did you hear what we just said?

Duck: I won't tell a soul

Jimmy: The part about not helping. You can't help.

Duck: I will live in the shadows!

Jimmy: Duck!

Duck runoff. Jimmy sigh angrily while Petey just slowing shaking his head and turns to Jimmy

Petey: So, Jimmy. Where we should poke around?

Jimmy: Let's talk to our group first.

Petey: Right.

To be continued…


	25. The Investigation Part 1

Chapter 3

Jimmy and Petey were on the investigate, Lee approaches them.

Lee: Hey you two, did you guys talk to Lilly?

Jimmy: Yeah, she's talking about stolen supplies and she wants us to poke around for more evidence.

Lee: Hmm….

Petey: And she said one of our group might be a traitor. And we need your help with this too.

Lee: Okay, I'll help.

Petey shows a broken flashlight to Lee

Petey: Lilly found this in a dumpster. And the glass and bulb are broke. And we think someone was broke it on purpose.

Lee: Hmm… make sense. We should investigate.

Jimmy: That's what we think.

Petey: So what did you and Carley talk about?

Lee: Well, she told me to confess my past to everyone.

Petey: You mean the killing the senator stuff?

Lee: Yeah.

Jimmy and Petey was a bit shocked

Petey: Are you going to tell Clementine as well?

Lee: Of course I will tell her.

Petey looks down as Jimmy talks to Lee.

Jimmy: Maybe Carley's right. You should confess to everyone about it.

Lee: Well she is. And she also told me something else.

Petey: What?

Lee:... She told me that she's pregnant.

Jimmy and Petey were even more shocking than before.

Jimmy and Petey: SHE WHAT?!

Lee: Yeah, I said the same thing too.

Jimmy: And Doug's the father?

Lee: Yeah. But let's not to tell everyone including Lilly about that.

Jimmy: Why?

Lee: Because if we tell Lilly about this, she might get extremely mad and kick Carley and Doug out of this group.

Jimmy: Hmm… make sense

Petey: Okay. I understand.

Lee: Well, I have to tell everybody about my past first while you boys help Lilly about this broken flashlight.

Petey: Ok Lee. Good luck.

Lee walks away from them. Jimmy looks at the broken flashlight at Petey's hand.

Jimmy: Hmm… we don't know how this flashlight get busted out but seems like someone broke this flashlight on purpose.

Petey: I agree. Someone in our group is stealing our supplies and broke this flashlight.

Jimmy: Yeah but how?

Petey: Talk to our group first for a clue in a separate way

Jimmy: Okay.

As Jimmy walks away for a clue, Petey walks over to Clementine.

Petey: Hey Clementine.

Clementine: Hey, Petey.

Petey: What's that you're working on?

Clementine: It's called a leaf rubbing. My teacher Miss Moore showed us how to do 'em when we went to the Botanical Garden once.

Clementine shows her leaf rubbing drawing to Petey

Clementine: See? It's the same! Uhm, kind of.

Petey: Aww. That's really nice, Clem.

Clementine: I'll make one for you too.

Petey: Thanks, Clementine.

Petey ask some more questions to Clementine

Petey: What do you think about everyone in this group, Clem?

Clementine: Yeah, I like them all.

Petey: Really? What about Johnny? Is he okay with you?

Clementine: Yeah, despite he gets angry all the time but I'm sure he's a good guy.

Petey: Yeah he is.

Petey begins to tell Clementine about a broken flashlight.

Petey: You didn't accidentally break a flashlight, did you?

Clementine: No, did Duck say I did?

Petey: No. Did Duck break the flashlight?

Clementine: I don't think so. He's just always blaming me for stuff.

Petey curious about Clementine's answer

Petey: Like what?

Clementine: Putting a bug on his pillow.

Petey: Did you do that?

Clementine: Yes.

Petey was a bit shocked by her answer. Lee shows up to them

Lee: Hey Petey, me and Clem want to talk about something in private.

Petey: Okay.

Petey turns to Clementine

Petey: I'll talk to you later, Clem.

Clementine: Okay.

Petey walks away. Lee talks to Clementine.

Lee: Hey Clementine…

Clementine: Hey Lee…

Lee: Clem, I need to talk to you for a second.

Clementine: Okey-dokey.

Lee: Before I met you, Jimmy and Petey and before the plague, I killed somebody.

Clementine: Oh. So that's what…

Lee: Yeah, that's it. It was a bad thing and there's no explaining it.

Clementine: Why are you telling me?

Lee: Because I didn't want to keep it to myself anymore.

Clementine look down

Lee: Do you have any questions?

Clementine: Yeah, is Jimmy and Petey knows about you killed somebody?

Lee: Yeah, they know about that back at the drugstore when Carley talk to me.

Clementine: Oh…

Lee: You can go on back to your things.

Clementine nodded

Jimmy goes over to Johnny and Lola.

Jimmy: Hey you two.

Lola: Hey Jimmy.

Johnny: Hey.

Jimmy: What are you guys talking?

Lola: Well we talk about how we miss our greaser friends and we don't know what happens to them.

Johnny: Yeah and I really miss them though. We don't know what happens to them during the outbreak when we're not with them.

Jimmy: I'm sure you guys miss them and I think the other greasers are gonna be fine. Besides, they're a tough group, they can handle themselves.

Johnny: Thanks.

Lola: Yeah and Jimmy, tell us what happened when you locked in the fridge. At the dairy.

Johnny: Yeah and how did Larry die tho?

Jimmy sigh and tell to them.

Jimmy: Larry got a heart attack and doesn't breathe. Lee and Petey held Lilly by giving Larry a CPR, but Kenny and Constantinos make sure he didn't get up.

Johnny and Lola wide their eyes

Johnny: What did they do?

Jimmy: They smashed his head with a salt lick.

Johnny and Lola were shocked.

Lola: Oh god, that's sick.

Johnny: Well Jimmy, I may be hate Larry so much but to be honest, this is sicker than I thought.

Jimmy: I know. It happens so fast.

Jimmy ask them about Lilly

Jimmy: What do you guys think about Lilly?

Johnny: Well I have my problems with her but I trust her. She's acting more paranoid than usual since Larry's gone.

Lola: I don't like Lilly but I kinda feel bad for her. She didn't deserve to lose her dad.

Jimmy: Yeah. Do you guys think we should leave?

Johnny: With those group of bandits running around, yeah.

Lola: Me too. Those bandits scare the crap out of me.

Jimmy: Okay then. I'm going to check the others. I'll talk to you guys later.

Lola: Okay.

Johnny: Bye

Jimmy walks away and Lee walks to them.

Lee: Hey you two, how are you doing?

Lola: We're fine.

Johnny: Just having a chit chat.

Lola: How are you, Lee?

Lee: I need to tell you guys something.

Lola: Okay.

Johnny: Sure, go ahead. But if it's about Lilly, I don't wanna hear it.

Lee look at Johnny awkwardly and then he spoke

Lee: It's not about Lilly, Johnny. It's serious.

Lola: What is it?

Lee: Before the plague, I was on my way to prison.

Johnny and Lola shocked and wide their eyes

Johnny: No frickin' way?

Lee: No fuckin' way.

Lola: Is that true?

Lee: It's true.

Lola: Oh my god, for what? How much trouble can a good person like you get into?

Johnny: It wasn't for raping a woman was it?

Lee and Lola were shocked after what Johnny said

Lola: Johnny…

Lee: Gah, come on, Johnny.

Johnny: What? I gotta ask!

Lee: No, it was for murder. I killed a guy in a fight.

Lola: Why?

Lee: He and my wife have slept. And I got angry about it.

Lola: Jeez, that's terrible.

Johnny: Hmm. If I were you, I don't care if I going to jail for killing a guy who slept with my queen.

Lola: Johnny.

Lee: What?

Johnny: Well you may be going to jail but at least you managed to kill that bastard.

Lee rolled his eyes to Johnny.

Lee: So we're straight then?

Johnny: Look, brother, everything this mess has got us doin' now. We're sorry you went through whatever you went through. Yeah, we're straight.

Lola: Yeah Me too and we appreciate your honesty.

Lee: Thanks… I'll talk to you guys later.

Lola: Bye Lee.

Johnny: Bye.

Petey walks to Doug and Bucky who were fixing the wall.

Petey: Hey you two.

Doug: Hiya.

Bucky: Hey.

Petey: What are you two working on?

Doug: We're trying to focus on the wall. Anything I'd like to contribute needs batteries or tools I just don't have. I'm tearing down this furniture to patch up the wall. If we go on like this, we'll have half the Travelier piled up out here before we know it.

Petey: The walls need to have more protection.

Bucky: Yeah, of course, it is. This is just like at The Observatory.

Doug: The Observatory?

Bucky: Yeah, It was shut down due to "safety" reasons but Earnest turned it into a hideout called "Stronghold Assault".

Doug: Wow, your friend, Earnest is simultaneously intelligent.

Bucky: Yeah but I really miss my friends and family so much. I don't know what happened to them right now.

Bucky's face turns sad and worried.

Petey: I'm sure they're fine, Bucky. They're smart people, you know.

Bucky smile at Petey

Bucky: Thanks, Petey.

Doug: Yeah. But I feel worthless on watch because I'm not wild about guns and I just wish I was more helpful.

Bucky: So do I . I'm not very good at shooting, surviving and stuff.

Petey: Same. I'm not very good at guns too.

Doug: Yeah but that need to take time to practice.

Petey talks to Doug and Bucky about the flashlight. Petey showed them the broken flashlight

Petey: Do you guys know anything about the flashlight?

Doug: Well, I can tell you -

Petey: Wait wait wait - Doug, I know you know everything about this flashlight. I'm asking if you and Bucky know how it got busted. Lilly found it in the dumpster.

Doug and Bucky look at the broken flashlight and speak

Doug: Oh. No. I don't. I'll keep my eye out for some suitable parts, though. That'll give me something useful to do.

Bucky: Hmm… I don't know how this flashlight got broke. I didn't use it for a while ago.

Petey: Okay…. I'll catch you guys later.

Bucky: Bye.

Petey walks away and then walks to the RV were Ben and Constantinos was on watch. Petey doesn't know if Constantinos can still talk to him after the meat locker incident.

Petey: Hey you two

Ben: What's up, Petey?

Ben greet at Petey but Constantinos looks at Petey without any response.

Petey: How are you two doing?

Ben: We're fine. We're just on watch.

Petey: Uh huh…. and do you guys feel useful to the group?

Ben: What? Useful?

Petey: Yeah. How's your spirits.

Ben: I'm fine, man. I and Constantinos were helping, right?

Petey: For sure, Ben. What about you, Constantinos?

Petey looks at Constantinos who still ignored him, making Petey sigh angrily and then he turns to Ben.

Petey: Have you seen anything weird on watch? Is there anybody out there up to anything?

Ben: Nope. Really quiet.

Petey: Really.

Ben: Yeah, totally. Which is good.

Ben smiles at Petey as he told him. Constantinos still ignore Petey

Petey: What do you think about Lilly?

Ben: She scares the crap out of me.

Petey: That's a reasonable thing to feel.

Bucky: We're just worried she's going to snap.

Petey shows the broken flashlight to Ben and Constantinos.

Petey: A flashlight was broken? Was it you Ben?

Ben: No.

Petey: You're not in trouble if it was. I know you get nervous and maybe you went out to go to the bathroom, broke it, got worried and tossed it.

Ben: What's with the third degree? I didn't break any flashlight.

Petey: Okay then…. What about you, Constantinos?

Constantinos still ignores him.

Petey: *sigh*….. Talk to you later, Ben.

Ben: Bye…

Petey walks away, turn around and he saw Lee talk to Katjaa who looks very upset.

Lee: Katjaa…

Katjaa: Everything keeps changing.

Katjaa walks away and Lee looks down as Petey walks to him.

Petey: What was that all about?

Lee: It's about the meat locker incident. Katjaa gets upset over Kenny murder Larry though.

Petey: Oh….

Lee: So… did you talk to people about the flashlight?

Petey: Yeah but Katjaa and Kenny I'm not done yet. But I need to find Jimmy first.

Lee: Okay, I'm going tell Ben and Constantinos about my past. You keep searching.

Petey: Roger that.

Lee walks to the RV were Ben and Constantinos was on a watch.

Lee: Hey, you two.

Ben: What's up, Lee?

Constantinos: Hey.

Lee: Hey, I need to tell you guys something.

Constantinos: Sure, I don't care.

Ben: Sure, Lee. Is it about our watch? We're trying to do a good job.

Lee: You both doing fine.

Lee begins to tell them.

Lee: I was on my way to prison before this.

Ben and Constantinos were shocked and wide their eyes.

Ben: Whoa, seriously?

Constantinos: For real? What did you do?

Lee looks down and then look at them.

Lee: It's not important.

Ben: Oh.

Constantinos: Okay…

Lee: Just, if you boys hear anything, it's probably true and now you know.

Constantinos: Okay, Lee.

Ben: Okay and Thanks for trusting me, man. I, uh, I…

Lee: Ben, relax.

Ben: Okay.

Lee: Talk to you boys later.

Ben: Bye.

Constantinos: Bye Lee.

To be continued…


	26. The Investigation Part 2

Chapter 4

Petey found Jimmy who was talking to Kenny and Katjaa who were sitting on a couch. Petey walks to them.

Petey: Hey, you guys.

Jimmy: Hey Pete, did you find a clue yet?

Petey: Not yet. What about you?

Jimmy: No, I can't find it though.

Petey: Yeah, what are you guys doing?

Katjaa: We're okay.

Kenny: Just having a little spat.

Jimmy: Yeah about Katjaa doesn't like carry guns.

Kenny: Yeah but it's the way it's gotta be, Kat.

Katjaa: I know, but I'm not getting used to it.

Katjaa turn and look at Petey

Petey: I'm sorry, how are you, Petey?

Petey shows the broken flashlight to Kenny and Katjaa

Petey: Do you guys know anything about this broken flashlight?

Kenny: Fuck, we don't get many of those.

Petey: Yeah, it's a problem. The glass and the bulb are all busted out.

Katjaa: I saw some broken glass over by the ice machine. I meant to clean it up before the kids hurt themselves on it; I forgot though.

Petey: I'll talk to you later.

Petey turns to Jimmy

Jimmy: I think that broken glass might be our clue.

Petey: Yeah

Jimmy and Petey walk toward the ice machine were the broken glass was there. They found a cluster of broken glass shards near the edge of the walled area of the motel. Petey picks some of the broken glass and takes an example for the broken flashlight and it had a match.

Petey: Hmmm... This fits perfectly with the flashlight.

Jimmy: Crap…

They then walk again to the walled area and he then discovers a pink, chalk-marked "X" on the wall facing away from the parking lot. Jimmy touches it.

Jimmy: Chalk?

Duck show up.

Duck: Pink. Hmm.

The two of them crossed their arm while staring at Duck

Jimmy and Petey: Duck!

Duck: A clue!

Petey: Maybe.

Duck: What do you guys think it is?

Jimmy: We thought we told you couldn't help.

Duck: I'm curious.

Petey: You don't say.

Duck: Maybe it's a sign!

Jimmy and Petey look at the pink chalk-marked "X" again and think

Jimmy: It could be. It's pink chalk, which is weird.

Petey: And looks unusual too.

Duck: Okay, back to investigating!

Duck runoff. They begin to find Lee and tell him about the pink chalk-marked "X". They found Lee, talking to Doug and Bucky.

Lee: So. I just needed to tell you guys, I was going to prison when all this started.

Doug and Bucky wide their eyes as they looked a bit startled.

Bucky: What?!

Doug: Woah… for real?

Lee: Yeah. Didn't Carley tell you about that?

Doug: No, she didn't. Did Carley know?

Lee: Of course she knows. She's a news reporter.

Bucky: Oh… And what was it for?

Lee: It was for murder. I killed a guy in a fight.

Doug: Oh…. So what about Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine, they know, right?

Lee: Yes they are, Doug but they're…. fine with that.

Doug: But I don't think you're the bad guy because you're helpful especially you and Jimmy save me back at the drugstore.

Bucky: Yeah and besides, you did help us surviving this through the whole time.

Lee smiles at Doug and Bucky

Lee: Thanks… Catch you later, you two.

Bucky: Bye.

As Lee walks away, Jimmy and Petey approaches him

Petey: Hey Lee…

Lee: Hey boys, did you find something?

Petey: Yeah, we found a pink, chalk-marked "X" on the wall near the ice machine. we also found a broken glass shard too. And when I pick some it to take an example for the broken flashlight and it had a match.

Lee: Christ...

Jimmy: Yeah and we need to found that Pink Chalk.

Lee: Maybe one of our group has one. Let's talk to them again

Jimmy and Petey: Okay.

Jimmy, Petey, and Lee separated again to investigate. Lee walks to Doug, Jimmy walks to Johnny and Lola while Petey walks to Ben and Constantinos.

Petey: Hey you two, I need a piece of chalk. Do you guys know where I can get any?

Constantinos: No, I don't have one. Why do you ask?

Constantinos finally talk to Petey, which making Petey a bit sigh relieve

Ben: Yeah….Why would we have any?

Petey: Just asking around, you guys know.

Ben: Well, we don't play with that stuff. I've got me… well, my thoughts and I've been readin' The Bible I found in my room.

Constantinos: Yeah and for me, I'm just thinking about how miserable I am!

Petey and Ben look at Constantinos awkwardly and Ben talk to Petey.

Ben: Is he always like that?

Petey: Yes. He is.

Ben: Ohh…

Petey: That's what it's there for….

Constantinos: Yeah and Why should I have chalk? Didn't Clementine and Duck have it?

Petey: Yeah, of course. I'll talk to Clementine…. Talk to you later, guys.

Ben: Bye.

Constantinos: Uh huh…

Petey sighs sadly at his Constantinos. He finally talks to Petey but still mad about it. Petey looks at Clementine because she has a chalk. Petey thoughts.

Petey: _Clementine can't be involved in this, isn't it?_

Petey walks over to Clementine.

Petey: Hey Clem… Do you have any pink chalk?

Clementine: No. It's gone somewhere.

Petey: Hmm….

Clementine: Do you want blue?

Petey: No, no, it's okay.

Petey then hear Duck calling him

Duck: Psst, Petey.

Petey looks at Duck and walks over to him.

Duck: I found something.

Petey: What is it?

Duck show the pink chalk to Petey

Duck: I found this piece of pink chalk and a scuff of it over by the gate!

Petey: Really?

Duck: Totally! I was combing the scene for clues and-

Petey: Yeah, Duck, I got it. Good job.

Petey walks over to the gate but he gets stopped by Duck who wants a high-five. Petey sigh annoyed but Petey had no choice but high-fives

Duck.

Duck: Cool!

Petey: Yeah Duck I know. Also, have you found anything else?

Duck: Just the chalk. I also found some bugs underneath the stairs. Don't tell Clementine.

Petey sigh annoyed. He knows Duck was lying about a bug because Clementine put it under Duck's pillow to scare it.

Petey: Okay, I won't…. You didn't break the flashlight, did you Duck?

Duck: No. Mom and Dad won't let me touch any of their stuff. Lilly neither.

Petey: Okay and that's probably for the best. Just stay inside the gate and don't do anything stupid.

Duck: I will, I will.

Before Petey could open the gate, he heard his name been calling.

Hey Petey*

Petey turn around and it's Jimmy

Jimmy: Did you find something?

Petey: Yeah, pink chalk.

Petey show pink chalk to Jimmy

Petey: Duck find a piece of it and he said there's a scuff over by the gate.

Jimmy: Really.

Petey: Of Course.

Jimmy look at Duck suspiciously who felt confident.

Jimmy: You seem to know a bit about all of this… the chalk, you found the scuff here, this is going to sound crazy but you're not involved, are you?

Duck: No! I'm a good guy.

Jimmy: Okay

Petey and Jimmy notice chalk scuff on the ground next to the gate.

Jimmy: More chalk…

Jimmy pushed the gate a bit to see a pink chalk scuff.

Petey: More chalk scuff…

Jimmy: Hmm… somebody was over here too.

Duck: See, I did good, huh.

Petey: Yes Duck, you did well.

Jimmy: We suppose we should go out there and look around.

Petey: Yeah and we need to watch ourselves and Duck, you stay here this time. Seriously.

Duck: Okay.

Jimmy opens the gate, he and Petey walk look at the fence that had arrows and bullet holes on it.

Jimmy: Those bandits gave us hell, but they've been quiet for days now.

Petey: Yeah but I think they going to attack us by surprise.

Jimmy: Of course they will, Pete.

They walk again next to the wall and there is a grate.

Jimmy: There's a grate down there. And there's something inside of it.

Jimmy opens the grate and discovers a brown paper bag.

Petey: Did you find something?

Jimmy: Yeah. It's a bag of something.

Petey picks up a brown paper bag. he checked it inside the bag and its medicine. The group's medicine.

Petey: It's full of meds in it! Meds that we collect days ago!

Jimmy: Son of a bitch….

Petey: Let's tell Lilly about this.

Jimmy: Okay

To Be Continued….


	27. Armed Bandits Strike Again

Chapter 5

Jimmy and Petey go back to Lilly's room.

Lilly: You two haven't come up with anything, have you two?

Petey: We came up with this.

Petey gives Lilly the brown paper bag that contains meds.

Jimmy: It's got a bunch of meds in it. It was in a grate on the outside wall and there's a sign on the other one.

Lilly: Holy fuck.

Jimmy: Yeah

Petey: We know.

Lilly: Okay, We line everybody up. Everybody. Somebody is killing us. Stealing from that supply is the same as slipping into your room at night and cutting your throat while you sleep.

Petey: Lilly…

Lilly: You die. What is the difference? What if you two and Clementine get sick and we don't have what we need-

Suddenly, the bells of the security system are ringing and can be heard from the outside. Lilly notices something when she looks at the window and shocked.

Lilly: What the hell?!

Bandit 1: YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!

Jimmy: Who is that?!

Petey: They've got our people out there!

Lilly, Jimmy, and Petey look outside and they see that the bandits are here and the group are on their knees while the bandits hold their guns next to their heads. They saw one of the bandits who had a crossbow pushes Lee onto his knees.

Petey: What do you do, Lilly?!

Lilly: Oh shit!

Lilly ran to get her sniper rifle.

Lilly: They're gonna start kicking in doors any second!

Jimmy: Lilly? What the hell are you…

Lilly: Stall them.

Jimmy and Petey: What?

Lilly opens the window.

Lilly: Just keep them talking. Do whatever it takes to stop him pulling the trigger!

Jimmy: Lilly!

Lilly gets out through the open window leaving Jimmy and Petey.

Bandit 1: YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!

Petey: Well what should we do?

Jimmy: Just talking to them and don't keep yourself quiet.

Petey: Okay.

Bandit 1: Enough of this bullshit! Drew, start putting your boot to these doors.

Bandit 2: Yeah!

Bandit 1 saw Jimmy and Petey comes out while raising their hands.

Bandit 1: Hold it assholes!

Petey: Take it easy…

Jimmy: Why are you people doing this? Just leave us alone…

Bandit 1: Shut the fuck up, brat! Our Leader is in charge here, not us!

Jimmy: Tell me where he is. Maybe we can talk to him.

Bandit 1: HA! Do you think you can just talk to him?! We're gonna kill your asses right now!

Petey: Wait! Maybe we can make the deal!

Bandit 1: I'm listening.

Petey: We can split our supplies. Spread them around!

Bandit 1: Or we could just kill you both and take it ALL.

Petey: But what about when they run out? When you don't have us out there collecting them for you?

Bandit 1 lower down his gun as he agrees what Petey said.

Bandit 1: Well... I suppose we oughta hash out some terms, then!

Bandit 2: I don't like no hash!

Bandit 1: MAN, SHUT UP OR I'LL-

The bandit 1 gets shot on the head by Lilly who was at the balcony, killing him instantly.

Bandit 2: CHRIST!

Bandit 3: OH SHIT!

The groups scramble for safety as the remaining three bandits stand in stunned silence at their fallen member. Carley grabs a gun and shoots two bandits. Carley was going to shoot final bandit but she runs out of bullets and runs away. Lee tells Jimmy and Petey to run.

Lee: You two, run!

Petey: But-

Lee: JUST GO!

They run away for their own safety. A bandit tries to escape but Lee shoots him in the back. Before Lee can kill the final bandit, he throws himself over the wall, falls on the ground and whistles sharply. A large group of bandits comes out of the woods, shooting at the motel. Lee retreats behind the RV.

Other Bandits: Get back there! Smoke him out!

Ben tried to run to the RV but the bandit pulled the trigger and shot at Ben, but missed it, making Ben panic and runs back at the hiding spot. Lee, Jimmy, and Petey who were behind the RV, Kenny quickly coming up to them with a scoped rifle and gun, followed by Johnny and Lola who quickly went inside the RV.

Kenny: We gonna get out of here!

Jimmy: What?

Lee: No shit!

Kenny give Lee a scoped rifle while giving Jimmy a gun

Kenny: Get those bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV!

Kenny gets in the RV to start the engine.

Jimmy: Petey, go inside the RV, quick.

Petey: Um… okay.

Petey gets in the RV to hide. The bandits pushed the gates, encroaching on Ben, Bucky, Doug, Constantinos and Carley's position. Lee and Jimmy shoot the bandits and the others back off. Jimmy saw Bucky who holding only one stink bomb on his hand.

Bucky: Take a stink of this, you evil bandits!

Bucky throws a stink bomb right to The Bandits, making them stun.

"UGK! THAT'S STINK!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FUCKING SMELL?!"

Both Lee and Jimmy managed to kill the Stun bandits, giving Ben, Bucky, Doug, Constantinos, and Carley enough time to run to the RV.

Lee: Now! Get over here! Hurry!

Bucky, Carley, Doug, and Constantinos get in the RV.

Ben: Man, You guys saved our asses!

Jimmy: Get inside now!

Ben gets in the RV. Jimmy looks around at the other side of the motel and he sees Clementine hiding with Katjaa and Duck. The bandits push the other gates making Katjaa calls for Lee and Jimmy's help

Katjaa: Help!

Lee: Katjaa! Hang on!

Lee and Jimmy shooting more bandits. They managed to kill the bandits.

Jimmy: Hurry! Come on!

Clementine: Lee!

Clementine to Lee. Clementine hugs Lee which annoyed Jimmy

Jimmy: Okay… but Clementine, Get inside now!

Clementine gets in the RV but Katjaa and Duck are suddenly attacked by a walker, knocking both of them to the ground and causing Katjaa to split her forehead open on the corner of a wooden crate. Lee dispatches the walker with a quick shot to the head. Kenny comes out of the RV.

Kenny: Kat! Oh, Christ!

Kenny helps Katjaa and Duck and all three get in the RV. Lilly is still shooting at the bandits. Jimmy calls for Lilly to get to the RV.

Jimmy: Lilly! Get in the RV!

Kenny: Screw her! Let her stay!

Lee tells Jimmy to get inside with the others.

Lee: Jimmy, get inside with the others now!

Jimmy: But what about Lilly?

Lee: Just get inside!

Jimmy gets inside the RV. Suddenly, the bells of the security system can be heard, Doug and Carley notice the walkers coming through the open gates.

Doug: Lee! Walkers!

Carley: Shit!

Carley gets her gun, get out from the RV and start shooting at the walkers. Lee helps her. They managed to clear all the walkers. Lee and Carley notice Doug open the front of the RV and use the hammer to fix the Device.

Carley: Doug?

Doug: It's the solenoid!

Kenny manages to get the RV working. Doug and Carley quickly get in the RV.

Lee: Lilly! Last chance! Get down here!

Lee gets in the RV. Lilly looks around and sees the motel been surrounded by the group of bandits and walkers.

Lilly: Shit!

Lilly runs to the stairs and gets in the RV. Kenny drives the RV and the group manages to escape.

To Be Continued….


	28. Heated Debate

Chapter 6

In the RV, everybody was trying to calm themselves down after what happened at the motor inn.

Kenny: KAT! Jesus, are you ok?!

Katjaa: I'm fine, I'm fine!

Johnny: What just happened, now?!

Ben: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-

Ben turns to Lilly and apologize

Ben:... I'm sorry.

Jimmy: Sorry?

Carley: Everything's fine, Ben.

Lilly: Everything's not fine. We have to figure out how this happened.

Doug: But nobody died. We're okay, right? Katjaa, you're okay?

Bucky: Nobody's left behind.

Lilly: We just lost everything.

Bucky: But I still have my stuff.

Doug: And we have our health too.

Kenny: Kat's head is split open!

Katjaa: I'm fine!

Lilly begins to talk to the group.

Lilly: Somebody in here caused this.

Kenny: Settle down back there: The bandits have had our number for weeks!

Johnny: I agree with Kenny. Those bandits are getting worse, you know.

Lilly: This is different. Someone has been working with them. Whoever it was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked.

Kenny: Calm down back there! That's nuts!

Lilly: Jimmy and Petey found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!

Lee look at Jimmy and Petey.

Petey: It's true.

Jimmy: Yeah…

Lilly: So... Carley, Johnny. Is there something you both want to say?

Johnny: What?!

Carley: Please.

Doug: Uh, Lilly, let's think about this logically, no?

Lilly: LOGICALLY? A reporter and a "tough" guy who could have EASILY been a plant? I think that's pretty LOGICAL, DOUG.

Lola: Why Johnny?! He's not crazy raiders who live in a woods. He may like to beat up people but he's not a type of guy like that!

Lilly: Shut up, Lola!

Johnny: Hey, watch your mouth about my queen! I'm not a bandit, you know that!

Lilly glared at Johnny

Lilly: Don't play dumb. Were you and Carley hoping they'd eventually kill us all and you could join them and protect your "Queen"?

Jimmy: Johnny is not like that, Lilly. He's just a regular greaser guy who likes to smoke weed.

Johnny: Yeah and listen to Jim, I'm just a regular greaser, you know!

Lilly: Well then who? Being a "regular greaser guy" is enough to clear your name on this?

Lilly turns and glares at Carley and Johnny again

Lilly: We have to get it out of you two then?

Carley: Back off.

Johnny: You're just playing dumb.

Lilly: You two are in no position to make demands.

Carley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're just pointin' your finger

Petey: Carley and Johnny would never do such a thing, Lilly….

Lilly: I didn't just come up with this. I had my suspicions.

Kenny: Probably not the best time, Lilly.

Lilly: If not now! When! Look at what just happened!

Jimmy: Johnny and Carley are trustworthy! They're not traitors, Lilly.

Doug: Totally!

Lee: Yeah besides they're one of our group.

Carley: Thank you, you guys.

Johnny: Yeah, thanks.

Lilly: They can fight their own battles. Unless there's something going on here that implicates you guys.

Jimmy: Excuse me?

Carley: Don't be ridiculous.

Johnny: This is going too far, Lilly!

Doug: I know I don't get wrapped in the politics around here, but we really need to think before we start stringing somebody up!

Lilly: Doug, I appreciate your concern but we have all the evidence we need.

Petey: Doug's right. Let's just get on down the road. We can talk this out.

Lilly look at Petey disappointed

Lilly: Why give someone who almost killed us the opportunity? Jimmy, Petey, you two know what we found.

Johnny: Well why don't you tell us about the evidence that we did?

Lilly glares at Johnny and Carley and tells her

Lilly: You and Carley are so eager to see what supplies we found. Carley never talks about her family. And your parents were in jail without telling us about what they have done. You and she could be related to those bastards for all we know.

Carley: Whoa, my family's not a bunch of meth-riddled forest people. They're fucking Lutheran!

Johnny: And you think I would be the same as my parents?! You're nuts!

Lilly: You two not saying it wasn't you both!

Johnny: It wasn't US!

Ben started to talk to the group

Ben: Like, look, maybe we should, uh, vote or something like that.

Lilly: Vote?! What?!

Ben: Just, look, Carley's a stand-up gal and Johnny's a cool guy. Maybe this was all just a mistake.

Lola: I agree with Ben. There's no way my precious Johnny is one of those bandits.

Carley: We need to look at the facts! Let's calm, we'll eat and we'll deal with it!

Ben: Yeah, let's do that!

Johnny: Okay?

Lee: Just let it go. People make mistake and yeah, this is a fuckin' doozy, but it's not worth it, Lilly.

Lilly: Then what do we NOT forgive? Honestly, tell me. Kenny and Constantinos can kill my dad; Carley and Johnny can steal from us? Where's the line?

Ben: Nobody was stolen ANYTHING!

Lilly glares at Ben, Carley, and Johnny

Lilly: Was it you three?

Ben: WHAT?!

Lilly begin to glare at Ben

Lilly: I've seen you guys together. Was it three of you?

Ben: Look, just let me out. I didn't do it, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed.

Doug: Lilly, look at him.

Ben: I… fuck… Jesus, we didn't.

Lilly glares at Ben even more.

Lilly: Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it.

Carley: Lilly, leave him alone!

Ben: I-

Suddenly, Kenny accidentally hits a walker.

Kenny: SHIT!

Constantinos: What the hell?!

Lilly: What's going on up there?!

Kenny: I hit something. We gotta stop!

Lilly turns and glares at Ben, Carley, and Johnny

Lilly: All right, well, we can deal with this now, then.

Kenny stopped the RV

Jimmy: Kenny, is it safe?

Kenny: Should be.

Lilly: Everybody out.

Lee: Lilly…

Lilly: Out.

Everybody except Katjaa and Duck gets out of the RV. Lilly looks underneath the RV and finds a walker underneath.

Lilly: Kenny, the RV had some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath.

Kenny look underneath the RV as well.

Kenny: Goddammit. Jimmy, can you please come here and help me?

Jimmy goes to help Kenny. Lilly walks to the group and threatens Ben.

Lilly: You know what, Maybe we shouldn't just kick you out. We should hear what everybody thinks.

Ben: I think you should chill out.

Carley: I'm not gonna take this!

Doug: Lilly, please think about this!

Johnny: You can pushing Ben around but you can't push me around!

Lilly glares at Johnny and talks sarcastically to him.

Lilly: I'm really sorry you feel that way, Johnny. I'm starting to think maybe it was you, Carley and Ben!

Ben: NO!

Constantinos begin to interrupt

Constantinos: This is stupid, Lilly. You just yelling at them over stealing supplies!

Lilly glared at Constantinos.

Constantinos: I'm not gonna be a part of it!

Bucky: Me too, I'm tired of your yelling.

Constantinos and Bucky get inside the RV. Kenny and Jimmy begin to complain

Kenny: Ah, this dumbfuck walker!

Jimmy: UGH! This is so hard!

Petey: You guys ok?

Kenny: Yeah. Yeah. Son of a bitch.

Jimmy: We're fine, Pete.

Lilly glares and threatens Ben

Lilly: Ben, you have no other option!

Carley: Leave him alone.

Lilly: You can tell me it was Carley and Johnny and then everything will be right as rain!

Johnny: I'm not doing this!

Lee: There's no way it was them, it was somebody else. It could've even been someone sneaking into our camp.

Lilly: That's ridiculous. That's what you think?

Lee: Yes.

Petey: I think Lee's right, it could be someone outside this group.

Lilly look at Petey

Lilly: Come on, Petey. You and Jimmy found the supplies.

Petey: We don't care. We are in the middle of the road.

Lilly: Okay fine then.

Lilly talk to Kenny who still got the walker out underneath the RV

Lilly: Kenny?

Kenny: I don't know! Fuck! Just, stop, would ya?!

Lilly: Well, your vote counts for you and Katjaa.

Ben: We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do ANYTHING! I'll do watches for months!

Lilly: Ha, the hell you will.

Ben: I'll get more food, more medicine, just-

Lilly: You think any of that is good now?!

Ben: JUST LET ME STAY PLEASE! GOD PLEASE!

Lilly look at Ben angrily

Lilly: You're pathetic. Look at you.

Lee had no choice but tries to stop Lilly from making it worse

Lee: He's broken, Lilly.

Lilly: I can see that….

Petey: Lilly, please… we need to sort this out!

Lilly: Do we need any more evidence than this?!

Lola: Forget the evidence, Lilly! Johnny is not one of them!

Doug: Evidence or not, this isn't any way to treat one of US.

Lilly glared at Doug and Lola

Lilly: And I heard enough out of you two, okay?!

Doug and Lola angrily glared at Lilly. She turns and tells Kenny.

Lilly: Kenny, what's it gonna be?

Kenny: Give me a damn minute!

Lilly turns and glares at Ben

Lilly: Ben. You have until that Walker is dealt with to tell me it was Carley and Johnny and not you!

Carley: Stop this, you're torturing him!

Ben: NO!

Lilly: BEN!

Carley: STOP!

Doug: Lilly...

Johnny: Enough!

Lilly: This is about trust and I've never trusted any of you!

Petey: Lilly, please stop.

Lilly: I can't, Petey, you know I can't!

Lee began to take a blame

Lee: I did it.

Lilly: What?

Lee: Yeah, it was me. That gets you to lay off the kid?

Lilly sigh and don't accept Lee's self-blaming

Lilly: I think you're capable of being a real piece of shit, but I know it wasn't you. Not with them(Jimmy, Petey, and Clementine) in your life.

Kenny and Jimmy managed to get a walker out of the underneath the RV. Ben begs at Lilly.

Jimmy: Finally!

Kenny: THERE, we got 'im.

Ben: Please, let's just get back in the RV.

Lilly: That's not happening!

Doug: I can't handle this!

Johnny started to yell at Lilly

Johnny: You think you're some tough bitch, don't you?! Like nothing can hurt you but you're just scared a little girl! And I should look yourself in the mirror instead of being a piece of crap! Get the hell over it!

Lilly's very angry and glares at Johnny. Petey was shocked by what Johnny said

Petey: Jeez, Johnny, you shouldn't say that.

Johnny: So what?! She deserves that!

Kenny stomps the walker's head and kills it.

Kenny: THERE, we got 'im.

Everybody turns their attention to Kenny and Jimmy

Kenny: Now what the fuck's the problem?

While nobody is looking, Lilly grabs her gun and quickly aims at Johnny but Clementine notices this.

Clementine: JOHNNY!

Petey notices this as well.

Petey: NO!

Petey drags Johnny out of the way but accidentally get shot by Lilly at the back of his left shoulder, blood spurting everywhere before he collapses on the ground. Clementine gasped. The group shocked and Lilly, look horrified over what she had just done. Lee turned round dangerously, grabbing Lilly's wrist and pulls her against the RV.

Lee: DROP IT!

Lilly drops her gun while everybody look at unconscious Petey. Bucky and Constantinos get out in the RV

Bucky: What happened?! We heard a shot… gun….

Bucky and Constantinos were shocked when they see Petey on the ground with blood and a shot wounded. Constantinos begins to puke.

Bucky: Ugk!

Kenny: Holy fuck…

Jimmy: Pete!

Katjaa: KENNY, What's happening?!

Kenny: Keep Duck away from the windows! Jesus CHRIST!

Carley: Is he alive?

Bucky ran and checks on Pete's pulse.

Bucky: He's alive, but just passed out…

Kenny: Get him in the RV!

Doug and Ben carried unconscious Petey in the RV. Bucky, Carley, and Constantinos(who's recovering from puking whilst) followed them

Kenny: GET IN! We're leaving this crazy bitch!

Johnny: I AGREE! SCREW HER!

Lilly: I didn't mean to. It wasn't supposed to be him!

Jimmy: You shot Petey, you bitch!

The group look at Lilly.

Lola: What are we going to do with her?

Kenny: Leave her for the walkers.

Lee: Why. Why Lilly?

Lee let go of Lilly's wrist and make the decision

Lee: You're not coming with us.

Lee took Lilly's gun from the ground.

Lilly: I'll die out here.

Lee: I don't care.

Jimmy: Yeah, if we let you stay with us, you're going to kill one of us too!

Kenny: Yeah and you tried to kill a kid, Lilly! You're a murderer, you know!

Lilly: I'm a murderer?! You've had Lee with you this whole time!

Kenny: I don't care about what he did before!

Lilly shocked after what Kenny said

Lilly: You know?!

Kenny: Yeah, he told me. I don't give a shit! If we keep you with us, how long until you try to kill Johnny again and get ME?!

Lilly: I was trying to protect all of us. I don't have anything left...

Kenny: Get in, Lee, Jimmy. Let's go, you guys

Lilly looks at Lee and Jimmy, they giving Lilly one last cold glare as the two gets in the RV. The group board the RV, leave Lilly on the road, alone. As the RV drives away, Lilly notices a walker behind her and begin to run for her life. When Lilly leaves the scenes, Suddenly, some noises from the bushes can be heard. An average teenage boy who comes out of the bushes. He's a bit more slender. He has brown hair in a low fade style with a parting to the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a grey and green bomber jackets under a black shirt that had a logo of a bloody skull on it and brown cargo pants with black combat boots. He also wears brown fingerless leather gloves on each hand. He had a walkie-talkie in his hand, look at Lilly running from a walker and turn back to the RV.

Teenage boy: Interesting…..

Teenage boy making an evil smile

Teenage boy: I'm coming for you…..

He begins to laughs as he walks and gets inside the Station wagon car with a man who's in the mid to late 30s.

Teenage boy: Let's go. They're moving again.

Stranger: Okay.

The two board the Station Wagon and drives away.

To Be Continued...


	29. Back In The RV

Chapter 7

In the RV, Bucky and Doug were patching up Petey's wound while Katjaa was sitting at the front, can't help them due she's holding her son, Duck onto her arm, giving them a medical instruction to patched him up and they managed to patch him.

Doug: Okay, we're done.

Katjaa: Good. He's going to be okay. We should leave him to rest.

Lee: That's good to hear.

Bucky: Yeah. I hope Petey's not dead. Otherwise, we getting eaten by him if he's dead.

Jimmy: Shut up, Bucky. He's not dead.

Bucky: Okay, okay, I'm sorry for saying that.

Lee notices Katjaaa look sad and quiet

Katjaa:...

Lee: Katjaa, what's wrong?

Katjaa: Lee, a word, please?

Lee: Sure.

Lee walk next to Kenny and Katjaa sits down and holds Duck.

Lee: What's up?

Lee look at Kenny and Katjaa who were looking sadder than usual. Lee notices that Duck was entirely unconscious.

Lee: Is Duck feeling all alright?…

Katjaa lifts Duck's shirt and ever so slightly to reveal a bite mark at his waist

Lee: What the fuck….

Kenny: Happened during the raid.

Lee: What's a plan? We've never had a bite victim in the group before.

Katjaa: I'm going to keep an eye on him and see what I can do, from a medical's perspective.

Kenny: We keep the same plan unless something changes. East.

Lee: Guys...

Katjaa: What else is there to do?! We thought you should know.

Kenny: Not that you've ever afforded us that type o' luxury.

Katjaa turns to Lee

Katjaa: Anyway, if you could tell Clementine and Jimmy, we would appreciate it.

Lee nodded, he walks and sits next to Clementine and Jimmy who were look worried at unconscious Petey lay down beside them. Lee begins to tell them.

Lee: Duck is bitten.

This shocks Clementine and Jimmy.

Clementine and Jimmy: Huh?

Lee: He got bit by a walker trying to escape the motel.

Jimmy: You have got to be kidding me...

Clementine: I don't feel good….What about Petey?

Lee: He's going to be okay. He just passed out.

Clementine: Okay. I hope he's okay.

Minutes later, Lee began to say something to Jimmy and Clementine

Lee: I'm glad I have you two and Petey.

Clementine: Me, too.

Jimmy: Umm…. I know it's crazy to say but… me three.

Lee: I'm glad to hear it, Jimmy.

Clementine begins to talk to Lee and Jimmy about 3 months ago at the outside of her treehouse.

Clementine: I heard you guys outside my treehouse that day and thought about dropping a hammer on one of you.

Lee and Jimmy wide their eyes at Clementine.

Lee: Hmm… that's nice.

Jimmy: What? Why?

Clementine: In case you guys up to no good…. Before, You two and Petey, there was this other guy. He was yelling and trying to get into my house. He wanted to take a TV and tried to break the glass door with a rock. Then some walkers came and scared him away.

Jimmy laughed a bit while Lee smiles at Clementine.

Jimmy: Ha yeah. He's dumb. He didn't know that the door in your house didn't lock.

Clementine: I agree with you. He is dumb.

Several minutes later, Everyone except Kenny (who were driving the RV), Jimmy and Clementine were falling asleep. Clementine look at Jimmy who was look at Petey, still won't wake up from the shot wounds.

Clementine: Jimmy, can I ask you something?

Jimmy: Yeah. Go ahead. I don't mind.

Clementine: Why did you get expelled from school to Bullworth?

Jimmy begins to tell Clementine

Jimmy: Well, I don't want to tell you this but I had previously been expelled from seven schools for a variety of reasons. Graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, disrespecting staff and Authority. And Bullworth is my last chance to avoid juvenile detention. And that's all I can say.

Clementine look down

Clementine: Ohh… and what you did was bad?

Jimmy talk again

Jimmy: Yeah, because I don't have a choice, Clem.

Clementine: Ohhh... I'm sorry, Jimmy.

Jimmy: You… don't need to apologize, Clem. It's not your problem.

Clementine: Okay…. I don't want Petey dead.

Jimmy: Me too…

Clementine falls asleep. Jimmy turn and look at Petey.

Jimmy: Hey Pete.

Petey doesn't respond. Jimmy never feel worried about Petey but now he is.

Jimmy: Look, I'm sorry for doesn't treat you with respect back when I enrolled to that dump, calling you a dork. It's just that... you're very helpful. Back when Gary's trying to take over the school, you're helping me solve problems and stand up for yourself although you don't deserve to be a laughing stock to everyone. Just…. please don't die... you're the only friend I had.

Petey suddenly wakes up, softly groans beside him. Jimmy notices.

Jimmy: Petey?

When Petey turns to Jimmy, he looks like a walker and only to spring to his feet and lunge at him with his teeth bared.

Jimmy: WHAT THE HELL?! PETEY, DID YOU DIED?! HOLY CHRIST! GET OFF OF ME!

Jimmy tries to fend off his attack but eventually succumbs to his relentless strength. Just before Petey could bite him, Jimmy wakes up with a start. Realize it was just a nightmare. Jimmy suddenly heard his named been called from the side.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy: Gahhh!

"Jimmy, calm down. It's me"

Jimmy turn aside and saw Petey who was waking up from his wound.

Jimmy: Pete, You're alive…

Petey: Of course I am. I'm fine but just this wound really hurts me.

Jimmy: Yeah. It is.

Petey: Yeah... Anyway, thanks for telling me.

Jimmy: Telling you what?

Petey: I heard you talking while sleeping, saying the reason why you treated me bad back when Gary was trying to take over the school and I was surprised that you really care about me.

Jimmy: Of course I do. You're my only real friend. And real friend always look at each other. Anyway, I guess you forgive me for what I said to you?

Petey: Forgiveness accepted, Jimmy. Forgiveness accepted.

Petey look around and he realizes that he didn't found Lilly in the RV.

Petey: Where's Lilly?

Jimmy: We left her on the road. I hope she's gone for good.

Petey: Ohh…

Jimmy: You don't need to worry about her. She's probably been dead soon.

Petey:…

Lee wakes up and hears some noise from Clementine. He looks at her and she's a walker and begins to attacked Lee.

Lee: Clem! FUCK! What happened?! HOLY SHIT! GET OFF OF ME!

Clementine is about to eat Lee but Lee wakes up and sees Clementine next to him. Making Petey and Jimmy immediately look at Lee

Petey: Lee, what's wrong?

Lee: Nothing. It was just a nightmare. You're okay?

Petey: Yes. I'm feeling much better now.

Suddenly, Kenny's voice can be heard.

Kenny: We got something up ahead.

Jimmy and Petey get up from their seats while Lee also gets up as he gently sets Clementine down on the couch, as she had fallen asleep against him. They walk to the front of the RV

Kenny: Dammit. Road's blocked.

Kenny stopped the RV.

Kenny: Now we gotta deal with this.

To Be Continued…


	30. The Train

Chapter 8

Lee, Jimmy, Johnny, Doug, Carley, Ben, Bucky, and Kenny gets out the RV and they see a train blocking the road.

Johnny: A train? Really?

Everyone wasn't happy about it but Doug and Bucky were thrilled about the train

Doug: This train looks amazing.

Bucky: Yeah!

Carley look at them both awkwardly

Carley: Well somebody is impressed.

Ben: Is there any way to get around it?

Kenny: Doesn't look like it. On foot, maybe. Can't really afford to do that now.

Lee looks around.

Lee: This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us.

Doug: We've got to get this thing out of the way. And maybe we can use this to get to the coast.

Kenny: Maybe.

Kenny calls for everyone to get out of the RV.

Kenny: And I'd like every one out of the RV now.

Everybody gets out of the RV. Clementine look worried about Duck who's really getting sick. Jimmy notices Ben who look at Duck with his worried face. Ben turns to Lee, Jimmy, and Doug

Ben: Why don't we go look around?

Lee: Yeah, everyone else relaxes.

Petey wants to help Lee but his wound acting up again.

Petey: Can I go with you gu…. ahhh! Ouch….. my shoulder.

Lee: Umm… you should stay with the others, Petey. Your wounds seem to feel hurt like hell, you know.

Petey: Fine…. I'm just want to help with you, man.

Lee: Johnny can come with us. He seems to know about bikes, cars and vehicle stuff.

Johnny: Umm.. thanks Lee but I know how to fixed bikes and cars but not the train.

Lee: Well maybe you can do the same to the train as well.

Johnny: Okay, I'll do my best.

Lee walks to Clementine.

Lee: Clem, stay close to Petey, okay?

Clementine nodded. Katjaa asks Lee if he could search for anything on the train to drink for Duck.

Katjaa: Lee, if you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something, I think Duck's a bit dehydrated.

Kenny: It's a freighter, hon.

Lee: Okay, we're going to check the train for anything?

Carley: Be careful out there, you guys.

Doug: Don't worry, Carley. We're going to be fine.

Lee: What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive? Hadn't crossed my mind.

Lee, Ben, Jimmy, Johnny, Doug, and Bucky go to see the train inside and out while Petey sits with the girls and Duck and Constantinos. Petey walks over to Katjaa and Duck.

Petey: Is Duck okay?

Katjaa looks at Duck with worried.

Katjaa: He's bitten.

Petey was shocked

Petey: What? How did he get bitten?

Katjaa: It happened during the raid.

Petey look at Duck with a worried face

Petey: What are we going to do with him?

Katjaa: I will keep an eye on him and see what I can do.

Petey: Okay, I'm sure his body can fighting whatever is in it.

Katjaa: Exactly…

Petey thinking about leaving Lilly behind. He turns back to Katjaa.

Petey: Would you have left Lilly back there? On the side of the road like that?

Katjaa: Yes, Petey.

Petey: Yeah?

Katjaa: We have to have lines. Yes. I would've left her.

Petey: Okay then…..Has Clementine said anything to you about me or…Duck, or anything? I'm worried about her.

Katjaa looks at Clementine who looks sad, Lola tries to comfort her.

Katjaa: No. That little girl is a puzzle

Petey: Yeah, she is.

Katjaa: And how's your wound doing?

Petey: I'm okay. It's just it acting up again but I'll be fine.

Katjaa: It might get worse, Petey. Where did yesterday go?

Petey: I don't know.

Katjaa: You were standing right there…. and you got shot…

Petey: I'm used to it by now. We all are, aren't we?

Katjaa: She tries to shoot Johnny, Petey.

Petey: I was THERE, Katjaa. I was there.

Katjaa: I'm sorry.

Petey: Anyway, let me know if anything changes here.

Petey walks over to Clementine and Lola...

Petey: Hey you two

Clementine: Hai…

Lola: Hey…

Petey: What do you girls doing?

Lola: Just comfort her. She looks sad, you know.

Petey: Yeah.

Clementine talks to Petey.

Clementine: Petey?

Petey: Yes, Clem?

Clementine: Are you going to be okay?

Petey: I'm going to be fine, Clem. I just need to get used to it, that's all.

Clementine: Lily shot you.

Petey: I know. It's horrible.

Lola: Yeah and the worst thing, she's trying to kill Johnny.

Petey: I was there, Lola. And I'm the one who takes the bullet.

Lola: If you don't, Johnny would die in front of me.

Petey: Yeah.

Lee, Ben, Johnny, Jimmy, Doug, and Bucky were checking on the train separately. Lee walks towards Ben and Johnny

Lee: Hey boys.

Ben and Johnny: Hey Lee.

Lee: What would you two have done with Lilly?

Ben: I don't know. Left her.

Johnny: Of course we left her. Didn't you see she tries to shoot me? I nearly died, you know.

Lee: Petey was there, Johnny. Petey saves you.

Johnny: I know, Lee but he shouldn't do that for me.

Lee: Uh huh and Ben, you happy you stayed with us all this time?

Ben: Yeah.

Lee: Really?

Ben: It's with you guys or dead. I woulda died out there in the woods, just like my classmates.

Lee: You think this is better?

Ben: Yeah, of course

Lee begins to question them about stealing supplies

Lee: And was it you?

Ben: Ahh Lee, not this again…

Lee: Was it?

Ben: NO!

Lee: Okay, then.

Lee walks away from them. He walks towards Jimmy opened the boxcar door, climb inside the boxcar. Lee climbs inside the boxcar as well and look around the boxcar and looks really messy and full of old boxes with it.

Jimmy: Ugh…. disgusting

Ben and Johnny appears behind them and climbs inside the boxcar as well

Johnny: Whoa.

Lee: Somebody's been livin' in here.

Jimmy: Seen like it

Ben: You guys think they're gone?

Lee: I hope so, but this looks recently used. Be on the look-out and have your guys guard up.

The boys nodded, Ben and Johnny get out from the boxcar. Lee and Jimmy look around again. Jimmy finds a map of the train's routes.

Jimmy: Hey Lee, look at what I found.

Jimmy shows the map to Lee.

Lee: A map of where the train goes. I think these tracks might lead to the coast. Route 27, Savannah. That's where Kenny's got us headed.

Jimmy: Savannah? That's where Clementine's parents were.

Lee: Yeah.

They look around again and Lee found unopened bottle water and pick it up.

Lee: I'll take this to Katjaa for Duck.

Lee and Jimmy leave the boxcar. They check the first door compartment, Lee found a prime engine switch. When he turned on it, nothing works.

Lee: Nothing.

Lee closed the first door compartment and walks to Jimmy who was open the second door compartment on the engine car, it had a spanner, a rusty monkey wrench, and a track key remover in it.

Jimmy: Huh, I'll take a spanner.

Lee: Be careful to hold that, Jimmy.

Jimmy: I'm not a kid, Lee. I'm fifteen, remember that.

Lee: Okay…

Jimmy takes a spanner while Lee takes a rusty monkey wrench, leaves the others in the compartment and when to the engine car where Doug and Bucky were. They notice Doug and Bucky were looked through the window of the cab door...

Lee: Hey you two? What's wrong inside the engine car?

Bucky: We found a dead body slumped in a chair.

Doug: Yeah but we don't know if that's a walker or not.

Lee: Shit...

Ben and Johnny appears behind them and telling them what's wrong.

Lee: Okay. We going this nice and slowly, okay?

The others nodded, Lee took a rusty monkey wrench and opens the cab door. Lee hit the body with it but it falls forward. Lee takes a deep breath and turns to the other.

Lee: Suppose we ought to look him over.

Ben: Yeah.

Lee pulled the body out from the chair and it turns out this man is not a walker due the quarter of his face were missing.

Doug: I don't think this person came back to life…

Lee: Christ…

Jimmy notices a blinking button

Jimmy: This button is blinking.

Doug knows what the blinking button means.

Doug: I know what that button means.

Doug pushes the button, and loud hissing noise from the train announces that the brakes have been disabled. Everybody hears a noise coming from the train, meaning that it works.

Kenny: Oh shit!

Petey: It works?

Kenny: Yeah. I'll check it out while you stay here.

Petey: Okay.

Kenny goes to the engine car where Lee, Jimmy, Ben, Johnny, Doug, and Bucky are.

Kenny: This fucker WORKS?

Lee: Seems like it.

Kenny sits on the conductor chair.

Kenny: I'll be damned. How the hell do we get it movin'?

Lee: I don't know. Just ask Doug over here.

Doug: Well I can do that but we need a manual for this train.

Lee: Okay…

Ben and Johnny remove a dead body from the engine car.

Lee: We found this in the boxcar back there.

Lee gives Kenny the map.

Kenny: Whoa, is this what I look like?

Lee: I think so.

Kenny: This hoss will take us right to Savannah. A hundred tons of steel. Put a thousand walkers between us and the ocean and we don't have to give a shit!

Jimmy: That's good to hear.

Kenny: I can't believe it...

Jimmy: Yeah but we still have to figure out how to get this train working.

Bucky: I'm sure you guys can figure it out. How tough can it be?

Doug: I'll help you. I know how to deal with this train but all we need is this page.

Doug shows a notepad that missing front page but at above it writes "Engine startup"

Lee: A notepad?

Doug: A notepad that used to contain the instructions on how to start the train, but the page that had to start is missing and nowhere to be found.

Lee: Shit.

Doug: I know but I can see the indentations from the writing though. But we need something to make this writing page visible.

Bucky: But we need is a pencil.

Jimmy: Pencil? Hmm… maybe I should ask Clementine if she has one.

Kenny turns to Ben and Johnny.

Kenny: Hey you boys. If you three could keep an eye on the others, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to make sense of these controls.

Johnny: You got it, man.

Johnny and Ben leave and sit next to the others. Jimmy use another cab door to get out but suddenly, a walker in the crashing car startled him

Jimmy: What the hell?!

Lee heard Jimmy's scream and get out from the engine car as well.

Lee: What's wrong, Jimmy? Did you see something?

Jimmy: There's a walker in the car. But he won't react to me since he's on the safety belt.

Lee: Huh… I thought those things were designed to save lives.

Jimmy: Well not anymore. But I need to tell Clementine about the pencil while you deal with this walker.

Lee: Okay.

Jimmy walks towards Clementine.

Jimmy: Hey Clementine, do you have a pencil or anything in your pack?

Clementine: No. I wish. Maybe in the RV? What do you need it for?

Jimmy: There used to be something written on the notepad that Doug need to know about.

Clementine: Well, if you're not using it, I'd take it. I'm out of paper and there's all sorts of new leaves around here.

Jimmy look in the RV after what Clementine said about where the pencil is and get inside. He goes to the front of the RV for a pencil so Doug could use to outline the indentations on the notepad. He finds a pencil by the console and picks it up. Once Jimmy gets a pencil, he gets out from the RV and walks towards the train.

To be Continued…


	31. Get On The Train

Chapter 9

Jimmy enters the train engine where Kenny, Lee, and Doug were.

Jimmy: Hey Lee. Here, I found a pencil.

Lee: Thanks. And Jimmy, why don't you stay with the others while Doug, Kenny and I work with the train?

Jimmy: Okay.

Lee takes the pencil

Lee: And Jimmy, please give this to Katjaa for Duck.

Lee gives Jimmy a bottle of water and a box of animal crackers.

Lee: Duck really need some it

Jimmy: Okay, Lee. I got it.

Jimmy leaves the train and walks over to the group. Jimmy walks towards Katjaa who still holding her unwell son.

Jimmy: Here, Katjaa. Lee wants me to give this for Duck.

Jimmy give Katjaa a bottle of water and a box of animal crackers

Katjaa: I should thank Lee later. Thanks, Jimmy.

Jimmy: No problem.

Katjaa: You know, Duck isn't fussy.

Jimmy: What?

Katjaa: Most kids, they're really fussy about what they'll eat. Hate vegetables, that kind of thing.

Jimmy: Not Duck huh?

Katjaa: No. The most trouble I ever have is making him use a fork.

Jimmy: Uh huh… I'll talk to you later.

Jimmy walks to Petey were he talks to Carley.

Jimmy: How are you doing, you two?

Carley: We're doing fine, just having a small talk

Petey: Yeah, I'm fine… maybe.

Jimmy look at Petey who still has an effect of the pain of the gunshot wound. Jimmy turns to Carley

Jimmy: And how's the baby, Carley?

Carley: Yeah, he or she was fine too. I can't believe I will be a mother soon.

Jimmy: And Doug's is happy?

Carley: Yeah. You know, back in high school, When I was your age, I always used to hate nerds because they are gross but Doug is an exception here.

Jimmy and Petey look at Carley awkwardly. Petey talks to Carley

Petey: Ohh…. and did you come up with a name for the baby?

Carley: No. I honestly don't know which name to give him or her.

Petey: You'll come up with something, I'm sure of that.

Carley: Thanks.

Jimmy: I'm going to see the others.

Carley and Petey: Ok.

Jimmy walks over to Ben and Bucky.

Jimmy: How ya doing, you two?

Ben: We're both watching the others and not working on a mega-cool train. What do you think?

Jimmy sign annoyed at Ben

Jimmy: I'm just saying. That's what you talk to people like that.

Ben: Well why don't you talk to that nerd Bucky instead.

Bucky look at Ben angrily for calling him a nerd and the two begin to argue

Bucky: I always knew you're Jockstrap.

Ben: I'm not a Jock. I'm a marching band member.

Bucky: But you wear a letterman jacket.

Ben: Just because I wear a letterman jacket, doesn't mean I'm a Jock.

Jimmy begins to stop the arguing

Jimmy: Hey hey hey! Low your voice down, you two. You don't want any walkers to attract your attention.

Bucky: Okay. Sorry.

Ben: Yeah. Sorry.

Jimmy leave them and walks towards Clementine.

Jimmy: Hey Clem. You okay out here?

Clementine looks at Duck with sadness.

Clementine: I don't think Duck feels good.

Jimmy: Me, neither… But we don't know what we're going to do with him.

Clementine: Yeah

Jimmy: Just relax. If Duck looks even sicker, you can tell me and Lee about it.

Clementine: Okay.

Jimmy walks towards Johnny and Lola

Jimmy: Hey, you two.

Johnny: Hey.

Jimmy: So, how are you two doing?

Lola: Nothing. We're just having a chit chat.

Jimmy: Ohh okay.

Johnny: You know, I can't believe Lilly trying to shoot me.

Lola: Yeah and she trying to kill Johnny in front of me.

Jimmy: It's because you bad-mouthing on her. She pissed about what you saying.

Lola: Yeah. Johnny should've kept his mouth shut.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Johnny started at Lola awkwardly

Johnny: Jeez thanks.

Jimmy: Okay. Talk to you two later.

Suddenly, another noise is heard from the train.

Kenny: Holy shit, we're golden!

Johnny: It looks like they managed to figure out how to drive the train, huh.

Jimmy go to the engine where Lee and Kenny were.

Jimmy: What about Duck?

Kenny: What about him?

Jimmy: He's not doing so good.

Kenny: He will be fine, Jimmy. He will.

Lee: This thing is too loud, Kenny.

Kenny: So what? We're barrelling down the tracks at forty miles an hour. I don't care about the noise. Let's fucking enjoy this.

Lee: Okay.

Lee turned to Jimmy

Lee: Wanna check the boxcar with me one more time?

Jimmy: Sure.

Kenny: Okay, I'm going to help Doug about the engine.

Lee and Jimmy enter the boxcar. Suddenly…

Voice: You boys touch any of my stuff?

Lee and Jimmy turn and there is a hobo staring at them.

Jimmy: What the hell?!

Lee: We only took the map of the routes.

Man: That's fine, you can have that.

Lee: Really?

Man: Yeah, I got 'em all up here.

The man look around.

Man: I guess it's no worse for wear. Name's Chuck, Charles if you're fancy.

Lee: Lee.

Jimmy: It's Jimmy Hopkins.

Chuck: That your crew outside?

Lee: Yeah.

Chuck: And the two guys in the cab?

Jimmy: Doug and Kenny too.

Chuck: I saw you boys walking through here and thought about scaring the pants off of you.

Jimmy: What?

Chuck: But I couldn't force myself to do it.

Lee:... You're still kinda creeping me out.

Jimmy: Yeah and I thought you going to attack us.

Chuck: Yeah but I didn't mean to scare y'all.

Lee, Jimmy, and Chuck come out of the boxcar.

Clementine: You guys met Chuck!

Jimmy: Yeah, we did.

Katjaa: It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change.

Petey: Yeah.

Clementine: He gave us candy. Ben, too!

The group looks at Ben, eating his candy and then looks at the group while eating, surprised. Chuck walks toward Lee and Jimmy

Lee: Welcome to the group.

Chuck: Thank ya.

Jimmy: You meet Kenny and Doug?

Chuck: Sure did. Man with a starch shares my love of the road and the chubby one loves to talk about everything.

Lee: That's for certain.

Suddenly, Duck begins to cough. The group begins to worry about Duck. Chuck walks towards Katjaa.

Chuck: I'm awfully sorry your son's not feeling good.

Katjaa: I appreciate your concern.

Chuck: Well, with a little TLC I'm sure he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time.

Katjaa smile at Chuck.

Chuck: And I can offer ya'll whatever I got, although it ain't much.

Katjaa: Thank you… we'd like to do the same.

Kenny and Doug come out.

Kenny: Why don't we hold off on…

Katjaa: Stay with us, we'd like the company.

Kenny: Okay, Lee, can you unattached the back of the train while me and Doug working on the train.

Lee: Okay.

As Kenny, Doug, and Lee walk towards the train, Chuck sits down and start to play his guitar.

Bucky: Whoa, you can play Guitar, sir.

Chuck: Of course, kiddo. I play this in the nineteen century.

Bucky: Cool.

Clementine and Bucky liked to hear Chuck play the music with his guitar. Petey smiles at Chuck. Jimmy begins to talk to Chuck

Jimmy: Hey, Chuck?

Chuck: Howdy, kiddo?

Jimmy: Where are you from? Do you live around here?

Chuck: Georgia boy. You saw where I live.

Jimmy: Okay and why are you alone?

Chuck: Why not? Seem to be doin' all right.

Jimmy: Okay then.

Chuck look at Jimmy.

Chuck: I'm sorry; I do like being around you all, actually. It's nice.

Jimmy: You caught us on a bad day.

Chuck: Eh, you still got many folks and friends. This two kids got a good spirit

Chuck said as he look and smiles at Clementine and Bucky. Bucky smiles back but Clementine just stays gloomy.

Chuck: That's some kinda something.

Jimmy: I'll talk to you later.

Chuck: Hope so.

Jimmy walks towards Clementine

Jimmy: Hey, Clem.

Clementine: Hey, Jimmy.

Jimmy: That candy Chuck gave you… it taste okay?

Clementine: It was really good.

Jimmy: No funny aftertaste?

Clementine: No.

Jimmy: The train's cool, isn't it?

Clementine: I guess. Scary, kind of.

Jimmy: Okay, Clem. I'll talk to you later.

Jimmy walks towards Constantinos who look away

Jimmy: Hey?

Constantinos keeps silent. Jimmy sign, Constantinos didn't talk to him after meat locker incident.

Jimmy: Hey, I'm talking to you, Brakus.

Constantinos look at Jimmy silently. Before Jimmy starts to talk to him, Lee, Kenny, and Doug appear.

Kenny: We don't get much left, so just gather whatever you have. Let's go.

Jimmy: Really? Now.

Kenny: Yes. Now.

The group except for Kenny, Katjaa(who's holding Duck) Lee, Jimmy, Petey, Clementine, and Chuck get in the train. Chuck walks up to Kenny.

Kenny: Want a ride?

Chuck: Well, it sounds like you're taking my home.

Jimmy: That's a yes then.

Chuck: Haven't found anything better for keeping the creepy-crawlies out than that boxcar...

Chuck gets on the train. Clementine walks up to Lee and Kenny.

Clementine: Duck's sick...

Kenny: Get on the train, Clementine.

Petey: Clem's right. Your son looked pale-

Kenny: Shut up, Pete! Get on the train!

Petey look at Kenny sadly and then he and Clementine get in the train. Katjaa walks up to Kenny holding Duck.

Katjaa: He is getting sicker.

Kenny: Let me look at him.

Kenny looks at Duck. He looks paler and Kenny backs away in fear.

Jimmy: We can't ignore this. Look at Duck, Kenny. This is happening.

Kenny: Ain't shit happening. And if it were, what can we do here? We get on the train and we find something better. THAT is the plan.

Lee: Jimmy's right. We should do something about your son, Kenny.

Kenny: We won't do anything, Lee!

Katjaa: I think Lee and Jimmy just want to talk it through.

Kenny: It's TALKED THROUGH! Get on, Kat.

Katjaa gets on the train.

Lee: Kenny...

Kenny: I don't want to hear any more nonsense until we get where we're goin'. Now get on the train. I'll be up front.

Lee and Jimmy look sadly at each other and get in the train and the train starts moving, heading towards Savannah and the group is worried about Duck's condition.

To Be Continued…


	32. Stop The Train

Chapter 10

The train is moving and everybody is worried about Duck.

Chuck: Got to be hard on ye, eh? Five adults taking care of nine kids; No disrespect, ya'll.

Ben looks upset and looks down while Johnny looks angry and mumbling to himself that he's not a kid.

Lee: There were more of us.

Chuck: Dead get'em?

Lee: No.

Chuck: Ah. Livin' got 'em.

Suddenly, Duck coughs up blood which other group became worried about Duck even more.

Petey: Oh no...

Katjaa: LEE! Lee. I need you. Right now. I need you to go get Ken.

Lee: What's…

Katjaa: Would you get that off of his face? My hands are full here.

Lee gets a napkin and removes the blood from Duck's face.

Katjaa: He's out of time. We need to stop the train.

Jimmy: I'll talk with Kenny.

Katjaa: Thank you…

Lee: Here, take this napkin and show it to Kenny.

Jimmy: Okay

Jimmy goes to talk with Kenny.

Jimmy: Kenny, you need to stop the train.

Kenny doesn't listen. Jimmy shows him the napkin.

Jimmy: Kenny…

Kenny: What…

Kenny saw the napkin and begin to get tense.

Kenny: What the hell's that?

Jimmy: It's your son's blood.

Kenny: Get out of here, Jimmy.

Jimmy: You know, he's dying, Kenny. You need to stop the train now!

Kenny: Nobody knows shit! He'll be fine!

Jimmy: Wake the hell up, Kenny. This is over. He's dead.

Kenny: Don't tell ME to wake up. I've got a real family I'm trying to protect. Not that fucking sham you're runnin' back there.

Kenny getting mad, stand up and glares angrily at Jimmy which Jimmy didn't back up but instead prepared for a fight.

Jimmy: I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to lock it up. Be a man here.

Kenny: You want to piece of me, is that it?

Jimmy hardly shove at Kenny which making Kenny almost losing his balance.

Jimmy: Yeah, I do. You're acting like nothing's wrong and somebody's gotta knock some sense into you.

Kenny stands up and angrily push Jimmy to the wall. Kenny is ready to punch Jimmy in the face but Jimmy manages to avoid Kenny's fist. Then Jimmy pins Kenny to the wall of the cabin and holds him still with an arm against the throat.

Jimmy: I told Katjaa and Lee I'd get you to stop this and you bet your ass I'm gonna.

Kenny was about to punch Jimmy with his another hand but since Jimmy is a bit short, he manages to avoid it. Then he pins Kenny to the wall firmly applying pressure to his neck.

Jimmy: Lee, Petey and I had your back. Don't make us regret it.

Kenny was about to punch Jimmy for the third time but this time, Jimmy block it. Then he compresses Kenny's larynx or simply keep him against the wall.

Jimmy: You want to hurt people because you're afraid? Losin' Duck ain't enough for you?! Because you'll LOSING EVERYTHING actin' like this! I'll crush your throat before I let that happen!

Jimmy keeps aggressively crush Kenny's throat but let him go which Kenny falls on the ground, trying to take a breath. Jimmy look at Kenny without saying anything and Kenny stand up, looks at Jimmy and stops the train. Everybody gets out of the train and Katjaa looks at Duck who is breathing heavily now.

Katjaa: Ken. It's... I think it's time.

Johnny: What?

Kenny:... The boy's been bit. In case you guys haven't figured that out.

The group except for Clementine, Chuck and Petey shocked and Ben who look down, sad.

Lola: What?!

Johnny: WHAT?! No way!

Constantinos: What the hell?!

Bucky: Is that true?!

Jimmy: Yes, it's hard to believe that.

Lee look at Kenny and Katjaa.

Lee: Take as long as you need.

Kenny: There ain't no time left to take.

Kenny turn at Katjaa

Kenny: What are we gonna do?

Katjaa: We can't allow him to become into one of those things.

Kenny: But what if… What if he doesn't?

Katjaa: Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more then life itself. I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turning, is foolish.

Kenny: But…

Katjaa: No.

Kenny: There's… come on, Kat…

Katjaa: If you think of one, you let me know.

Kenny: Isn't there some sort of pill, something we can just give him…

Katjaa: Stop it.

Kenny: He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon? I mean, Jesus, this is our son.

Katjaa: I KNOW! But we know it's…. here. Or nothing.

Kenny: Well… fuck… just…who then? You want me to?

Jimmy look around and he saw Lola looks sad, Constantinos just sit and looks down, and Johnny just look away, heads down and arm crossing. Clementine, Petey, Bucky, Doug, and Carley were looked sad at Katjaa and Kenny.

Katjaa: You don't have to.

Kenny: I'll do it.

Katjaa: No. You don't have to.

Kenny: Katjaa… Fuck! I.. I … I can. I can do this.

Katjaa: You can. I love you, Ken but this is beyond you.

Lee begins to spoke to them.

Lee: I'll do it.

Katjaa: No, It should be a parent.

Lee: No parent should have to do something like this.

Kenny: Lee's right, Kat. We can say our goodbyes and… just let that be it.

Katjaa: I don't know…

Katjaa look at Lee, Jimmy, and Petey

Katjaa: You guys have been doing this family service. I thank you all.

Katjaa turn to Kenny

Katjaa: Why don't we take him into the forest. So Clementine and the teens doesn't have to see.

Kenny: Yeah.

Katjaa turns to Lee and Jimmy.

Katjaa: Give us a moment to say goodbye?

Lee: Of course.

Jimmy: Okay.

Katjaa takes Duck onto her arm. She and Kenny go into the forest to put their son out of their misery.

Clementine: What's happening?

Lee walks towards Clementine.

Lee: We're going to take care of Duck.

Clementine: I thought he was going to die.

Lee:... I'm going to put him out of his misery.

Clementine: Oh.

Jimmy look at Petey

Petey: Jimmy, I -

Before Petey starts to say anything, but suddenly, a shot was heard from the forest.

Lee: What the -

And Kenny's screams can be heard as well.

Kenny: NOOO!

Jimmy: What's happening?!

Lee: Petey, take Clementine into the train!

Petey: O…Okay!

Lee: Go, it'll be fine.

Jimmy: I'll go with you!

Lee runs off into the forest, followed by Jimmy. They get there and they see... Katjaa on the ground with blood, dead and had a gun on her hand.

Kenny: KAT! KAT! KATJAA!... Why, Kat? Honey, oh fuckin' God…

Kenny crying over her dead body.

Lee: What the hell happened? What did you-

Kenny: She couldn't, she just, fuck, oh fuck…

Jimmy: What a waste!

Kenny closes Katjaa's eyes, take a gun from her hand and looks at Duck who was dying slowly. Kenny, Jimmy, and Lee walk up to Duck.

Kenny: What do we do?

Lee: Give me the gun, Ken. I'll do it.

Kenny gives Lee the gun. As Lee had a gun, he look at Jimmy.

Lee: You don't have to watch this, Jimmy.

Jimmy: I need to.

Lee aims the gun at Duck and looks sad at him. Then Lee shots Duck, out of mercy which Jimmy feel devastated after watching it. Lee looks at Kenny who's crying and he's devastated as well. As they leave the forest, Jimmy look back and see Duck and Katjaa's dead body, sadly.

Jimmy: Ugh…. what is wrong with this world…

Jimmy followed Lee and Kenny go back to the group to tell them about what happened.

To Be Continued…


	33. Learn How To Protect Yourself

Chapter 12

Nearly two hours later, the train is moving but has yet to reach Savannah. Carley, Doug,Johnny, Lola, Bucky and Constantinos were in the boxcar with Clementine, Jimmy and Petey. Lee enters the boxcar to find Clementine, Jimmy, and Petey sitting at the edge of the doorway and watching the surrounding forest zip by. Lee joins them, asking if they were alright.

Lee: Hey sweet-pea, hey boys.

Clementine, Jimmy, and Petey: Hey...

Lee: You kids want to talk?

Clementine, Jimmy and Petey said no

Jimmy: No.

Clementine: Uh uh.

Petey: No thanks.

Lee: You kids understand what happened?

Jimmy: About Duck and Katjaa. Yeah.

Petey: Yeah.

Clementine: Yes.

Lee: Okay... What are you kids thinking about?

Jimmy: I don't want to think about it

Petey: Yeah me too.

When Jimmy and Petey tell Lee they don't think anything until they heard Clementine's word.

Clementine: What Chuck said.

Jimmy and Petey: Huh?

Lee: What'd Chuck say?

Clementine: That what happened to Duck will happen to me and Petey.

Lee begin to feel furious about it.

Jimmy and Petey: What?

Lee: What? The fuck he did.

Clementine: Swear.

Lee: Sorry. Excuse me, I'm gonna go talk some sense into him.

Jimmy: I'm coming too. I swear to god, why he said that.

Clementine: Don't get mad.

Lee and Jimmy go and they confront Chuck.

Lee: Hey.

Chuck: How y'all doing?

Jimmy: I don't care what reasons you had for doing it, no reason to go and tell Clem that she, my friend gonna end up dead.

Chuck: 'Cause they both are.

Jimmy: You don't know that!

Chuck: Look, I don't know much about you folks, but I can tell y'all, sure as the sun gon' come up tomorrow, that y'all keep going on like this and those kids ain't gonna make it.

Lee: What do you know?

Chuck: I know that you don't have a goddamn plan. We get to Savannah and then what?

Jimmy: We do what's best for Clem and the group.

Lee: Yeah and we find a boat.

Chuck doesn't like it.

Chuck: Oh! Well then! Y'all do have it all figured out! Nevermind. Look, sit down and talk with the girl and the other teens. Find a map for Christ's Sake - I'd give you one if I had it. And if something happens to both of you...

Lee: It won't.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Chuck: If it WERE, you gotta prepare for the kids, teach them how to use a gun and for Criminy, cut that girl's hair!

Jimmy: What?! I can't even know how to shoot and Clem's too young for that!

Lee: Yeah, are you trying to make a joke on us?

Chuck turn toward Jimmy

Chuck: What? She's too young to handle one and you don't know how to shoot a gun? Listen, there ain't too young, not anymore and it's ok if you don't know how to shoot, but practice makes perfect, you know. You gotta consider her a living person. That's it. You either living or no. You ain't big, y'all ain't a girl, y'all ain't smart or dumb. You're alive.

And then Chuck turns towards Lee.

Chuck: Listen, look at her hair. Find some scissors in my pack and take care of that hair before a walker does it for y'all. And then show her and a boy how to use a gun because like it or not, that's what saves your life from here on out. I don't mean to tell you how to do y'all job, but too many people have died already...

Lee: They have.

Chuck: And seein' the kids die might just do me in.

Lee: I hear you. A plan, a haircut, and a gun. It's good advice.

Chuck: It's something.

Chuck turns to Jimmy.

Chuck: What about you, kid?

Jimmy: Me and my friends gonna end up dead...

Chuck: Look, son, I didn't want to upset you. I know you care so much about that girl and your friends but you need to learn how to survive even if you don't know how to shoot a gun. Remember, practice makes perfect.

Jimmy: Okay, that's a bit of great advice you sent it to me. I will.

Chuck: Good

Lee begins to ask a question to Chuck.

Lee: You have any family?

Chuck: Out there, somewhere. Been sorta on my own the past fourteen years now.

Lee: We're sorry to hear that.

Chuck: No one to blame.

Jimmy: You're homeless then.

Chuck: Suppose. I've had homes here and there and they just don't work out... I like a drink, you know.

Lee: Yeah.

Chuck: Got any?

Lee: No.

Chuck: What about you, son?

Jimmy: No, I'm fifteen.

Chuck: Darn.

Lee begins to say about what happened to Duck.

Lee: I shot the kid, you know.

Chuck: I suppose someone had to.

Lee: What a mess.

Chuck: You said it.

Jimmy: Yeah, especially when Lee said to me not to look but I did.

Chuck: Well, you did the right thing, son. You must learn how to face the pain.

Jimmy: Yeah... Where are you headed?

Chuck: Uh, that way.

Jimmy: I mean, when we get to Savannah.

Chuck: Got a few ideas. We'll have a talk when we get there about whether or not you folks want company.

Lee: Be safe up here.

Chuck: Y'all betcha.

When they go inside the engine, Jimmy spoke to Lee.

Jimmy: Hey Lee.

Lee: Yes Jimmy.

Jimmy: I don't know if we going to teach them how to shoot a gun. I don't know if they going to be ready.

Lee: Look, whatever it is. You need them to be strong and protective. We can't protect them forever. You know better than anyone, understand?

Jimmy: Okay.

Lee: Good. Now let's get a gun but where were we gonna get it?

Jimmy: Maybe we should ask Carley to teach me and Clem how to use a gun.

Lee: That sounds great.

Lee and Jimmy go to the boxcar but before they entering the boxcar, they saw Ben who look down.

Lee: Hey, Ben.

Ben: Hey.

Lee: Aren't many of us left.

Ben: Yeah...you, me, Jimmy, Petey, Bucky, and Kenny. Clementine. Carley. Doug. Constantinos. Johnny and Lola The homeless dude if he sticks around.

Jimmy: We're all homeless, Ben.

Ben: You two know what I mean.

Lee: There's not much use in describing people by who they were.

Ben: Yeah... I guess not.

Jimmy: Are you gonna be able to step up?

Ben: I can do just as much as anyone else.

Jimmy: Great. I hope it's true.

Jimmy begins to talk about "Lilly almost shoot Johnny" topics

Jimmy: Johnny didn't have to die, you know.

Ben: But your friend, Petey taking the bullet to save him… Lilly would've killed me instead.

Jimmy: Maybe

Ben: How's his wounded?

Jimmy: He trying to get to used to it.

Ben: Yeah and I hope you will get healed soon.

Lee and Jimmy go to the boxcar to find Doug and Carley.

Lee: Hey guys.

Doug: What's up?

Lee: I'm here to teaching Clem and the teens how to survive.

Carley: How?

Lee: Well, we are going to teach them how to use a gun, give Clem a haircut and make a plan when we arrive in Savannah.

Carley: Ok. Let me guess, you want me to teach Randy and the kids how to use a gun?

Jimmy: Yeah.

Carley: Ok.

Doug: Are you sure? I mean, the baby...

Carley: It's ok, Doug. Let's go.

Lee, Jimmy, and Carley go to find Clem. Carley talks to Johnny, Lola, Bucky and Constantinos while Jimmy talks to Petey and Lee talk to Clem.

Jimmy: Hey Petey.

Howard: Did you talk to chuck?

Jimmy: Yeah he did and the way he said about we're going to die, he made some good points.

Petey: How?

Jimmy: Look, Lee and I were not going to let anything bad happen to you, Clem and our friends. If we want to survive, we're gonna need a prepare.

Petey: Hmm... make sense. I think Chuck made more than just a good point

Jimmy: Yeah he is.

While Lee talk to Clementine

Lee: Hey, Clem.

Clementine: Did you and Jimmy talk to him?

Lee: We did, he had some, uh... he explained himself and made some good points. Look, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you and the teens. But there are some precautions we have to take.

Clementine: Okay, yeah, that makes sense.

Lee: Don't worry, sweetheart.

Clementine: Okay. What should we do?

Lee: Well, we're going to figure out a plan for when we get to Savannah, teach you how to protect yourself and uh, tidy you up a little so you can't get grabbed so easily.

Clementine: I'd like that.

Lee: Good... What do you think about Chuck?

Clementine: I don't know.

Lee: Me, neither. He might be an okay guy, though.

Clementine: You think?

Lee: We'll keep an open mind about him. He's probably had it pretty rough.

As Lee stand up, Jimmy and Petey walk to Lee as he tells him that Clem is ready to protect herself. Lee nodded. The three turns to Clem.

Lee: You need to know how to protect yourself.

Clementine: Like hiding or running away, got it.

Petey: Yeah but not only that, but we need to learn how to shoot a gun as well.

Clementine: Oh.

Jimmy: Carley will teach us how to use a gun. You're okay with that, Clem?

Clementine: I'm ok with that.

Jimmy: Good.

As they're finished talking, Carley, Johnny, Lola, Bucky and Constantinos were here to learn how to shoot a gun as well.

Carley: Ok, let's start. I'll tell you guys when I'm done, ok?

Jimmy: Sure.

Johnny: Jimmy, do you think this is a good idea? Clementine is a little girl.

Jimmy: Yeah, but we have to teach her how to survive.

Johnny: Yeah but...

Bucky: Hey guys! Look what I found!

Bucky found a bottle of whiskey and scissors in a backpack.

Lee: Well, we are going to use the scissors for trimmed Clem's hair but with the whiskey, I don't know, and we still have to get a map.

Jimmy: I think there is a map where Kenny is. I'll go get it.

Jimmy took a bottle of whiskey and go to the engine where Kenny is and he's still depressed.

Jimmy: Hey Kenny.

Kenny: Hey. I hope we get to the ocean soon.

Jimmy: You still want to get a boat?

Kenny: It's still the best plan.

Jimmy: Kenny.

Kenny: It's the best plan.

Jimmy: Okay... and can I get a map so we can tell Clem about the plan?

Kenny: Can't you just get out of here?!

Jimmy: Seriously, you really need to get over it.

Jimmy go to front train to find Chuck.

Jimmy: Hey Chuck.

Chuck: Hey son.

Jimmy: We have something for you.

Jimmy shows Chuck the whiskey.

Jimmy: I found this in your pack. If you want it.

Chuck: Damn, didn't realize I had it left. Thanks, son.

Jimmy: You're Welcome.

Chuck gets the whiskey and drinks.

Chuck: Any folks in there want to share a drink, you let 'em know.

Jimmy: Hmmm... Kenny looks really sad and drinks a little bit of booze can cheer him up.

Jimmy go-to the engine to find Kenny again. Jimmy think about how to get a map without getting Kenny's nerve.

Jimmy: Hey Kenny, Chuck wanna know if you needed a drink some booze.

Kenny: He's got some?

Jimmy: Yeah.

Kenny:...

Kenny gets up and goes where Chuck is.

Kenny: Yeah, that'd help.

Kenny leaves the engine. Jimmy quickly grab the map and Kenny immediately returns.

Kenny: Thanks.

Jimmy: No problem.

Jimmy leave and before he entering the boxcar, he sees Ben who still look down.

Jimmy: Hey Ben, you wanna talk or something?

Lee and Petey show up.

Lee: Hey boys, what's up?

Petey: Hey Jim, it's your turn to shoot a gun.

Ben:... It was me.

Jimm, Petey, and Lee: Huh?

Ben: I was the one giving the bandits supplies.

Jimmy, Petey, and Lee: WHAT?!

Ben: It's all my fault.

Lee: What for? Why the hell would you do this?

Petey: Jesus, Ben…

Ben: I'm sorry! They said they had my friend, that he was with them.

Jimmy: What friend?! Wasn't it just you, Travis and Parker?

Ben: No but I thought that maybe one of my friends survived when we escaped. By the time, I realize they didn't it was too late... they said they'd kill me.

Jimmy: Petey got shot at the shoulder, Duck got bitten and died and Katjaa killed herself because of you!

Ben: I'M SORRY! Please forgive, guys. I knew about what I did before the bandits attacked.

Petey: Ben...

Ben: I'm sorry...

Petey: Ben, I forgive you but I don't know if the others will.

Jimmy:Just… stop. Can we even trust this guy?

Petey: Yes.

Lee: Ben, whatever you do, don't tell Kenny. He's going to snap if you tell him about the deal.

Ben: Ok.

Jimmy: I can't believe it! This guy almost got us all killed!

Petey: He's just scared, Jimmy, I'm sure he didn't mean to do us harm. I bet that one of us would have done the same.

Jimmy: Ugh...

Lee: Let's go.

Jimmy, Petey, and Lee get back in the boxcar. He saw Clem who has now a short hair.

Jimmy: Hey Clem, cute haircut.

Clementine blush.

Clementine: Thanks.

Jimmy: How is everyone doing?

Clementine: Good. Carley did taught us how to use a gun.

Carley: Maybe one day you guys will grow up to be a good shot like me.

Johnny: And not know how to put batteries?

Carley: Except that...

Jimmy: Thanks, Carley. You will be a good mother.

Carley: Thanks... But what about you, Jimmy? You're not yet to teach how to shoot a gun.

Jimmy: Maybe later, Carley. I wanna talk to Clem and Petey about the plan.

Carley: Okay.

Carley leaves to sit with Doug.

Lee: Did you got a map, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah.

Jimmy shows her a map.

Jimmy: We have to make a plan before we arrive in Savannah.

Clementine: A plan would be nice.

Lee: Yeah. And what we're going to do when we get there. We don't know what to expect - the city could be bad or totally under control

Petey: What plan exactly?

Jimmy: Well, Kenny said that we are going to find a boat and get out of here. All we had to do is find a boat. It's our best bet at safety.

Clementine: Okay, but, we'll be IN Savannah and my parents were in Savannah?

Jimmy: Umm... I know, look-

Lee: Clem...

Clementine: No. I don't care about safety, I care about finding them.

Jimmy: Sure, we will go to Savannah, find your parents and then find a boat.

Clementine: Really?

Jimmy: Yeah. But first, can you tell us where they are staying?

Clementine: Well, they told me that they were going to the same place it's called uh...hmm.

Lee: Hey. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Have you ever been there?

Clementine: Once.

Jimmy: Well, think about it - there are a lot of hotels on here, but read this map and maybe it will get your memory back.

Clementine: They've got really tasty desserts. It's called the M..M something... Mar...

Lee: Is this it? The Marsh House?

Clementine: Yes, that's it!

Petey: That's where they are?

Clementine: Of course.

Jimmy: So we'll head there...

Clementine: Yes!

Lee: You guys think we have a good plan?

Clementine: I think it's very good.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Clementine: Hey, can I... tell my parents? You know.

Lee: Sure.

Clementine: Ok. I'm glad we have a plan.

Petey: And you're a pretty good shot.

Clementine: Thanks.

Lee: I guess we should see how far-

Kenny: OH SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODY!

The train suddenly stops.

To Be Continued.


	34. Omid and Christa

Everybody gets out of the train and in front of them is a bridge and a truck with a tanker blocking the way.

Jimmy: This is just great.

Johnny: Seriously!

Kenny: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!

Ben: Maybe we could walk?

Kenny: That's fucking stupid, Ben.

Ben: I'm just sayin…

Chuck: Hm, I dunno; I ain't got much experience with yall's fortitude but we could we could probably deal with that., We got a goddamn train.

Kenny: That thing's not full of milk, Charles. That's gas or diesel, something that's going to explode.

Chuck: YOU gotta get ahold of yourself. This is a crew here.

Kenny:... This ain't shit.

Chuck: This-

Man: Yo!

The group look at the top of the bridge and they see a man and a woman.

Man: You keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your faced chewed off!

Woman: Are you guys going to be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking.

Lee: No, we're friendly! Put your hand down, Ken.

Woman: That's what everybody says.

Lee: We know.

Man: Let's give these guys a break.

Woman: We'll see.

Man: You guys got a problem with your train?

Kenny: Yeah, you're standing right in front of it.

Man: Dude, it's wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look.

Petey: Well, let's do what they say.

Lee: I agree.

Kenny: Anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey near the bridge's ladder.

Jimmy: We're coming! You better not be murderers or thieves!

Woman: I guess you'll have to find out.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey climb up.

Man: A group of guys is what we need.

Woman: They're what you think we need. We're doing fine.

Man: For now. What about when?

Woman: Stop it!

Jimmy, Petey and Lee show up.

Man: Hey guys, I'm Omid.

Lee: Lee

Jimmy: Jimmy Hopkins

Petey: Petey Kowalski

Woman: Christa. What's the deal with the train?

Lee: We're driving it.

Omid: OH, MAN.

Jimmy: Look, you want to help us out? We could use some able bodies and… yeah, we really need some help.

Christa: What's in it-

Suddenly, Clementine show up from the ladder.

Omid: Oh shit! Goddamn, you guys have a kid!

Jimmy, Petey and Lee turn around and they see Clementine.

Petey: What are you doing up here, Clem?

Omid: Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your name?

Clementine: Clementine.

Lee: Oh, so he gets to swear?

Omid: well, this is great! See, things are looking up.

Christa: You're not her dad. He down there?

Lee: It's that obvious?

Christa: To me.

Lee: And no, he's not down there.

Christa: Hmm. What's your story?

Lee: I came across Clementine, Jimmy and Petey the forst day all of thos happened. We've been together ever since.

Christa: And everybody down there, they're cool?

Jimmy: Well, the members of the group there are Kenny, Ben, Chuck, Doug, Carley, Bucky, Constantinos, Johnny and Lola

Omid: The train is awesome.

Christa: That tank will be your problem. We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving down the road. Alone.

Petey: Very well. Let's introduce you to the group.

Omid: Cool.

Jimmy, Petey, Lee, Clementine, Omid and Christa climb down.

Lee: Guys, this is Omid and Christa.

The group:...

Omid: Not big on welcomes…

Jimmy: I told you guys, we had a bad day.

Omid: We wannna to say hi. By the way, the train is cool.

Christa: We're not looking for charity.

Omid: We could help you guys.

Lee: These two are joining us.

Constantinos: Really?

Petey: Yeah.

Christa: We'll see about that.

Chuck: Gotta be careful about newcomers, I say.

Carley: Well, I'm sure they will be a great help to us.

Lee: I don't know what it is, but I can tell you two are good people.

Omid: You want to start in on that tanker?

Christa: I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind.

Lola: Don't mind if me and Johnny introduce ourselves to you, Christa?

Christa: Sure, why not.

Kenny: And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens.

Lee: Really, Ken?

Kenny: It's probably for the best.

Petey: Kenny...

Kenny: Someone might want to have a look inside of that station back there, too.

Omid: Sounds great. Let's do this thing.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey goes over to Christa, Johnny, Lola and Clementine who are talking. Jimmy talks to Johnny, Lola and Clementine

Petey: Are you guys interrogating this woman for us?

Lola and Clementine: Yep

Johnny: Of course.

Petey: She set off any alarm bells?

Lola: Nope, not really.

Clementine: Not yet.

Christa: Your friends are very thorough.

Jimmy: That's what I like the hear.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey talk to Christa.

Jimmy: Hey there.

Christa: That's a pretty useful radio for her to be holding onto, no?

Jimmy: I managed to fix it and it is very important to her.

Christa: Ah, I understand.

Petey: Careful, Clem's a crack shot now.

Christa: You guys got this little girl shooting guns?

Petey: Look, we don't need a lecture.

Christa: You guys weren't getting one. It's good. She should be able to take care of herself

Lee: Where you from?

Christa: San Francisco.

Petey: Jeez, a long way from home.

Christa: I blame the one there. He wanted the great American road trip.

Lee: He got a little more than he bargained for, huh?

Christa: Who the hell in into Civil War history anyway? Other than old white guys?

Lee smile and raise his hand.

Christa: Wonderful. You two will be thick as thieves.

Lee: Not sure how we'll get that tank down.

Petey: Yeah, it's impossible.

Christa: Maybe ask Omid. He likes to break things.

Jimmy: What were you arguing about when we're coming up the ladder?

Christa:... Nothing.

Jimmy: Very well, than.

Lee: Yeah, but if you're going to be around for a while it'd be good to know what baggage ya got.

Christa: Then maybe we won't be around for a while.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey leave Christa alone. And then they go checking on Ben, who checking the view on the train.

Lee: Got a clear view up there?

Ben: Yeah, we're good for a ways. Thank god… We need someone, anyone, to come along and… and… exterminate them or something.

Jimmy: Toughen up. It's you, me, Lee, Petey and now Chuck. Who knows what these new people have planned. There are going to be a lot more walkers to take care of.

Ben: That's what I'm afraid of. I'm telling you, Jimmy, if they ever get a HOLD of me… and I know I'm not getting out of it… that's it, man. I'm just, gonna punch my own ticket.

Lee:…Punch your own ticket?

Ben: Yeah, take myself out

Lee: Don't be dramatic.

Jimmy: And don't let them get a hold of you.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey walk away and then looking at the station.

Petey: Hey Lee, are we going to check the station or not?

Lee: Ok, let's go.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey go to the station and Clementine follows them.

Petey: Clem, you should stay here.

Clementine: But I want to help you guys. We're a team. Like Lee said.

Lee: She's right. Come on.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey and Clementine go to the station. They arrive there and Clementine tries to open the door.

Lee: You should wait for us before trying to open doors.

Clementine: Sorry  
Lee: Luckily it's locked. We'll get better at working together.

Clementine nodded. Petey look at the window on top of the door.

Petey: The window's open up there.

Clementine: Maybe I could look in?

Lee: Sure. Why don't I put you on my shoulders and you can peek into that window up there.

Clementine: Sounds good.

Lee lifts Clementine and put her on his shoulders

Clementine: Ok, I can see in, what do I do now?

Lee: What do you see?

Clementine: Lots of crates and stuff.

Lee: Maybe we can find a key or figure out a way to knock this door down. Kenny's probably have me pick the lock, which actually might work now that we have the time.

Clementine: I think I opened it.

Petey: Really?

Clementine: I think so.

Lee put Clementine down and Jimmy tries the door and it opens.

Lee: Well I'll be damned

Jimmy: Great job, Clem.

Clementine: Thanks!

Lee, Jimmy and Petey and Clementine goes inside and the door shuts down, making the room dark.

Lee: Goddamn it's dark in here.

Clementine: Maybe I can hold the door open?

Lee: We don't like that. I'll prop it open with something.

Lee use the rusty monkey wrench to hold the door open. Petey sees a blowtorch but there is a fence.

Petey: There is a blowtorch. Maybe it's possible now that we can use that to cut the tanker but we have to get it somehow.

Lee: Hey Clem, you ok going over the top of this fence?

Clementine: Yeah, definitely.

Lee lifts Clementine up to squeeze through a gap between the ceiling and metal bars

Jimmy: Well that wasn't so hard.

Suddenly, Clementine looks terrified.

Petey: What is it, Clementine? You seems like you seing a ghost?

Clementine: Behind you!

Lee, Jimmy and Petey turns his back and there is a walker. Lee take his gun, but there's another walker behind him The walkers cause him to drop his pistol on the other side of the gate and out of his reach. It's about to bite Lee but Jimmy use his spanner to hit one of the walkers, killing it. Another walker grab Jimmy, making him drop the spanner.

Jimmy: GET OF ME!

Petey: JIMMY!

Jimmy: LEE! KILL THIS BITCH!

Lee takes the rusty monkey wrench from the door to kill the walker. He managed to kill walker.

Jimmy: Man, that was a close one. Thanks, Lee..

Lee, Jimmy and Petey look at Clementine who's shaking and pointing her gun.

Petey: Don't worry, it's over.

Clementine lowers the gun. Suddenly, they hear something and it's a walker and it's approaching Clementine.

Lee: KEYS! NOW!

Clementine grabs the keys, gives them to Lee, opens the cell and Clementine gets out. Lee aims his gun at the walker and shoots it.

Lee: Man...

Clementine: That didn't go so good.

Lee: No, it did not go so good. But we're okay. Everything's okay.

Petey: Yeah, we're okay.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey and Clementine hear Christa outside.

Christa: What's going on? I thought I heard a gunshot.

Jimmy: We had some problems with the walkers. You can come in.

Christa enters in the station and looks at the damage.

Lee: We found some walkers.

Christa: You, two teen boys and a eight-year old versus three of them, huh?

Jimmy: Look, we managed to survive ok?

Christa: Yeah and what if you hadn't?

Jimmy: Look you-

Petey: Jimmy, you almost get bitten.

Jimmy: Sure, whatever.

Christa: I'm going to make sure that the noise didn't caused any problems.

Clementine: That's a good idea.

Christa nods and before she leaves, she glares at Lee.

Christa: I hope you know what you're doing with her.

Lee: Me too.

Christa: For her sake.

Christa opens the door and leaves. Jimmy grab the blowtorch.

Jimmy: Ok, now we have the blowtorch in our position.

Lee: Ok. So Clem, what did we learn?

Clementine: I'm not ready for a gun?

Lee: No, that we have to be prepared for anything that's dangerous.

Petey: Yeah and also, we learned not to be afraid. They should'd got us, but we got them.

Clementine: Yeah, you're right.

Petey: Fear is the thing that will kill us, you understand?

Clementine: Okay.

Jimmy: Well, let's go and take care of that tanker.

To Be Continued.


	35. On Top Of The Train and Unwelcomed Guest

Jimmy, Petey, Lee and Clementine get out of the station and get back to the group.

Lee: We found a blowtorch in the station! Should make a quick work of the coupling up there.

Omid: Excellent, I'll come up there with you to have a look.

Jimmy: I'll come with you guys. Just in case. Petey, Clem can stay here and get a rest.

Lee, Omid and Jimmy climb up. Jimmy puts down the blowtorch, Lee turn on the blowtorch and uses it to cut the tanker. Lee starts cutting the coupling to the tanker with the blowtorch

Omid: That is crazy, look at it go.

Lee: Just about got it.

The tanker begin to move back, almost tried to kill Lee but Jimmy and Omid noticed it and pulled Lee before the tanker falls down a bit.

Lee: Whoa, thanks, you two!

Omid: No sweat, man.

Jimmy: Yeah, we should be careful with this thing.

Lee: This things hanging by a thread. The smallest cut and it'll go, but I can't reach it.

Jimmy: Don't look at me.

Omid: Maybe we can ask someone else to help us?

Jimmy: Or maybe we can ask Omid to cut down this tanker.

Omid: You think it'll be within mine?

Jimmy: No, we're gonna dangle you over that ledge.

Omid: The hell you both are!

Lee and Jimmy opts to dangle Omid over the gap to finish the job, much to the latter's discomfort.

Omid: God, you two are real son of a bitches, aren't you two?.

Jimmy: Shut up and start cutting.

Ben is on the train and he hears some noise. He looks and...he spots a massive walkers herd heading toward the group.

Ben: Guys… there's something coming!

Johnny: Woah!

Carley: Jesus!

Omid: What the what?!

Lee: There must be thousands…

Ben: WE GOTTA GO!

Jimmy: OMID, CUT IT FASTER!

Omid: I AM!

AS Omid finally cuts the coupling.

Omid: IT'S GOING! PULL ME UP!

They manage to cut the tanker and the tanker falls on the ground. The truck damages the ladder leading to the bridge

Lee: Kenny, go!

Kenny pulls the lever and the train starts moving. Everybody gets in the train except Lee, Omid and Jimmy who are still on the bridge.

Omid: Shit! What the hell do we do now?

Jimmy: Maybe this will slow them down.

Jimmy points at the blowtorch, throws it on the ground and this causes a little fire.

Jimmy: I kinda expected it to be much bigger.

Lee, Omid and Jimmy go to the other side of the bridge.

Lee: We gotta jump!

Omid: WHAT?! No way!

Jimmy: Either we jump, or we stay here to rot. I think we should jump!

Omid: No way!

Jimmy: Ok, stay here if you want!

Lee and Jimmy jump and Omid jumps too. Lee and Jimmy land on the train and when Omid lands too, Omid having a bad landing and falling off, badly injuring his leg.

Christa: Shit!

Christa jumps out of the train, helps Omid. Lee and Jimmy gets on the train and Christa gets off to help Omid. Lee and Jimmy now helps either Omid or Christa to get on the train. Lee picks up Omid and Jimmy picks up Christa.

Jimmy: Man, that was close.

Lee: Yeah

Omid: That… was a LOT… of them.

Clementine and Petey shows up.

Petey: Are you guys ok?

Clementine: Are you two hurt…?

Lee: No, we're okay.

Omid: Speak for yourself, my leg if fucked!

Christa: We're fine Clementine, we're fine.

The group manages to get away from the horde and the journey to Savannah continues.

Later in the day, The group is almost at Savannah Lee, Jimmy and Petey are in the room with Clementine who is sleeping in Kenny's chair. Lee and Petey see two drawings coming out from Clementine's backpack. Lee picks up a drawing and Petey picks the other. Kenny enters in the room and Lee

looks at the drawing: it's a drawing of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. Petey looks at the other drawing and he is surprised: it's a drawing of him and Clementine much to his happiness. They both put the drawings back into her backpack.

Kenny: Next stop, the Atlantic

Lee: We're finding Clementine's parents when we get there.

Kenny: I thought they were dead.

Lee: Looking for them, then.

Kenny: That's not the plan.

Jimmy: Well it's our plan.

Kenny:... Do what you want to do.

Petey: Are you ok, Kenny?

Kenny: Yeah, I'm ok, I guess.

Jimmy: You'll never get over today.

Kenny: That's all I keep thinking.

Jimmy: Try tp think about what's ahead of you.

Kenny: That's why I keep thinking it.

Lee: We will leave you to your thoughts.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey look at Clementine sleeping.

Lee: She's out cold like I never seen.

Petey: Yeah.

Suddenly, Lee, Kenny and the Eds hear a noise coming from her walkie-talkie. Jimmy picks up the walkie-talkie and a voice is heard.

Voice: Hello? Clementine, are you there?

Jimmy is shocked when he hears the voice.

Jimmy: What the?

Petey: Huh?

Voice: Hehehehe. Can't wait for you to get to Savannah, Clementine. I got your parents right here and you be sure to find me, whether Lee or Jimmy want you to or not. Now what I need-

The transmission ends.

Lee: Holy Shit.

Kenny: I thought that fucking thing was broken…

Lee: So did I.

Petey: No… it can't be…

Jimmy: No… not him!

Lee: You two know who that guy is?

Jimmy: Yeah... That's Gary Smith!

Lee: Gary?

Kenny: Gary? Who's Gary?

Jimmy: He's a backstabbing two-faced sociopath that used to be our friend. He's expelled from our school and sent to the asylum.

Lee: Well, it looks like he's back and wants something from Clementine. Friends or not, I won't let him touch Clementine.

Petey: If he's convinced Clementine that he has her parents…

Kenny: Ya'll might want to rethink your plan.

 **(End of episode 3. Next to Episode 4)**

 **Preview….**

Kenny: We're almost at the river! You want to get on a boat, or you want to wait around until the walkers figure out we're here?

Petey: I know I promised that we'd find your parents. But Savannah's more dangerous than I thought it would be.

Christa: I don't know how much longer he can keep on like this. If his leg gets any worse we're going to have to carry him.

Kenny: Or leave him.

Voice: If I were you, I'd get out of the street. Now.

Jimmy: Gary, is that you?! Answer me, dammit!

Bucky: I thought that walkie-talkie were supposed to be not working.

Lee: Who have you been talking to?

Jimmy: You come back here, I'll tear you apart! You hear me? I will tear you apart!

 **Preview Ends**


	36. The Mansion

Episode 4 Around Every Corner

The group (Lee, Jimmy, Petey, Clementine, Kenny, Chuck, Omid, Christa, Ben, Doug, Carley, Johnny, Lola, Bucky and Constantinos) finally reach the Atlantic city of Savannah.. The streets are empty, there are no walkers. The group is walking on the streets and Omid is limping because of his injuries leg. Clementine looks at Lee who has her walkie-talkie.

Clementine: Can't I just hold it?

Lee: Not now, Clementine. Maybe later, okay?

Clementine: Okay

Petey: How's Omid?

Christa: His leg's pretty bad.

Omid: I'm fine, Christa.

Christa: You're not fine, you need to rest. He needs to rest.

Jimmy: Kenny, how much do we have until we reach to the River Street?

Kenny: Should be ust a few more blocks up ahead.

Johnny: And there will be boats there?

Petey: I'm sure hope so.

Kenny: There'll to be boats. Have to be. Have to be.

Ben: It's going to be okay. Kenny knows what he's doing.

Jimmy: Shut it, Ben.

Suddenly, the group hears a bell ringing, coming from a church.

Ben: What the hell?

Christa: Maybe this city's not so dead after all…

Kenny: Keep moving, no-one's ringing that bell. It's automatic, on a timer.

Lee looks at his wristwatch.

Lee: What kind of a church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?

Bucky looks at his three watches

Bucky: Yeah, I look at my watches and it's still early for the church bell to ring.

Omid: Man, how many watches you got there, kid?

Bucky: Three? Thank you.

Jimmy suddenly sees a stranger on the tower.

Jimmy: Someone's up there!

Bucky: Really Jimmy? I don't see anyone up there.

Jimmy: I know what I saw. I'm telling you, there's someone up in that bell tower! Someone alive!

Suddenly, Gary's voice is heard from the walkie-talkie.

Gary: If I were you guys, I'd get out of the streets. Now.

Carley: What the hell?

Christa: Who is that?

Constantinos: I thought you said that radio didn't work!

Jimmy grabs the walkie-talkie.

Jimmy: Gary, is that you up in the bell tower?

Johnny: Wait, that's Gary?!

Lola: Gary?!

Bucky: Oh no! Gary the sociopath has returned!

Gary: Hehehehehe. Hey Moron, long time no see.

Jimmy: What do you want from Clementine?

Gary: And ruin the surprise by telling you? Don't worry, James, we will have our little reunion soon.

The transmission ends.

Jimmy: Goddammit!

Omid: Who the hell was Gary? Was he trying to fuck with us?

Ben: Sounded more like a warning.

Chuck turns around.

Chuck: Ask not for whom the bells tolls...

Kenny: What're you yammerin' on about?

The group turn their backs and they look terrified.

Chuck:... It tolls for thee….

The walkers show up thanks to the bell.

Lee: EVERYBODY, RUN!

The group runs. Kenny shoots the walker in front of him, Christa shoots walkers while trying to protect Omid, Carley shoots other walkers and when one is about to jump on Carley, Doug stabs the walker in the head with a knife much to Carley's surprise.

Carley: Doug...

Doug: Come on, let's go!

Chuck kills walkers with his shovel, Johnny kills some walkers with his screwdriver, Bucky shoot some walkers with his bottle rocket launcher and Jimmy shoot the walkers. A walker grabs Kenny by his leg and he falls down. He reaches for his gun but he can't grab it. Lee shoots the walker, releasing Kenny.

Kenny: Little too close don't ya think?

Clementine: Ben!

Lee, Jimmy and Petey turn around and they see Clementine and Ben surrounded by walkers.

Petey: Clementine!

Lee: BEN! Help her!

Ben looks scared and he runs away much to Jimmy's anger.

Jimmy: You idiot!

Petey: What the hell, BEN?!

Lee: Goddammit!

Lee shoots the walkers. A walker is approaching Clementine.

Clementine: AH!

Lee and Petey: NO!

The walker is about to attack Clementine but Chuck hits it with his shovel and stabs the walker.

Chuck: Get her the hell out of here! I'll catch up with ya!

Lee and Petey nod at Chuck and they with Clementine get back to the group.

Kenny: Move your asses! River Street's right up ahead!

Petey: That's not all…

Other walkers show up.

Kenny: Oh, Gimme a fucking break!

Johnny: Wait, where the hell is Chuck?

The group sees Chuck fighting the walkers on his own.

Bucky: Oh no, he's in trouble! We've got to help him!

Kenny: There's no time! We've gotta go, now!

Chuck: I'll be fine! Just go!

The group listens to Chuck and they run away.

The group flee in to the backyard of a mansion that has been thoroughly fortified. Omid trips on the way in and Johnny closes the gate.

Jimmy: You okay, Omid?

Omid: Ugh.. yeah.

Christa: You've opened up your wound, you're bleeding! Shit, that's gonna get infected. We've got to get him inside, clean him up!

Lee: Kenny? How's that door coming?

Kenny: I'm working on it, I'm working on it!

Christa: Well work faster, would you?

Petey: Everybody, calm down! We will figure out how to get in.

Lee and Jimmy going to find the way to get into the house while Petey talk to Clementine.

Clementine: Do you think the dead people saw us come back here? Are they going to find us?

Petey: Try not to worry. Even if they saw us, they can't get in here.

Clementine: We did. Why can't they?

Petey: We're a lot smarter than they are. They're just like dumb animals, they can't open doors.

Clementine: I used to have a pet hamster. One night he figured out how to open the door to his cage, and when we woke up he'd eaten half a box of cookies.

Petey: I don't think this is quite the same, Clem.

Clementine: Yeah, right. This time, we're the cookies.

Petey: Just stay away from the gate. Jimmy and I gonna see about getting us inside the house.

Clementine sits next to Omid and Christa. Petey walks to Omid and Christa

Petey: How's he looking?

Omid: I'm all right.

Christa: You're not all right. You've re-opened your wound, you're losing blood and God on'y knows what might've gotten in there. It could be infected, it could be-

Omid: No offense but you really need to work on your bedside manner.

Petey: Try not to worry, it always looks worse than it really is.

Omid: Except when it's a bite.

Petey: Yeah, well it's not a bite. We're gonna get you fixed up.

Christa: Just get us inside the house, will you?

Petey: I'm on it.

Christa: Petey.

Petey: Yeah?

Christa: Thanks.

Petey: No problem.

Jimmy walks over to Ben.

Jimmy: You no good-

Ben: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave her behind.

Jimmy: You almost get her killed!

Ben: I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I just… froze up. Hasn't that ever happened to you?

Jimmy: Just hear what I'm saying to you. You put that girl in danger again, it won't be the walkers you have to worry about.

Ben: I hear you.

Carley talks with Doug.

Carley: Thanks for saving me again, Doug.

Doug: No problem, I will do anything to protect our new family.

Carley: Yeah, about that... Don't you think your becoming a little... Obsessed?

Doug: I'm sorry, it's just that... After what happened with Kenny and his family… I don't want this to happen to the baby.

Carley: Yeah, I know what you are trying to say.

Lee talks to Johnny.

Lee: Think we can get in through one of these windows?

Johnny: I don't think so, man. Whoever owned this place had them all barred up.

Lee: Yeah… looks pretty solid

Johnny: You know, I really hate this house. It looks just like Derby Harrington's residents. God I hate that guy.

Lee: Right….

Lee talks to Kenny.

Lee: You think maybe someone's still inside?

Kenny: Nah, we'd have heard from 'em by now, all the racker we're making. But whoever was here did a pretty good job fortifying it. Nice place to hole up… if we can just figure out how to get in.

Petey look the pet door.

Petey: What's this? Looks like there's some kind of pet door here.

Ben: I tried it already, that's locked too.

Kenny: Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door?

Omid: I have. My neighbor had one just like that. It's radio controlled, the dog wears a collar with a chip in it so the door opens when the dog gets close to it.

Kenny: Well, shit. Every day's a school day.

Bucky: Yup, learning is better than we expected.

Ben: All right, so… where's the dog?

Lee looks at the dog house and there is a grave near it.

Jimmy: Do you think?

Lee: Yeah...

Lee finds a shovel and he begins to dig up the grave

Omid: Hey, be careful. Digging up dead things isn't what it used to be, know what I mean?

Lee: Yeah, I hear you

As Lee digging up. Clementine walks by.

Clementine: What's buried down there?

Jimmy: It's nothing, Clementine. Can you go over and sit with Omid and Christa, okay?

Clementine: But I want to-

Jimmy: Just do what I say, okay?

Clementine: Okay.

Clementine walks away. Lee finishes and revealing a decomposing dog..

Ben: Oh God, the smell.

Bucky: Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick.

Constantinos: Me too.

Lee tries to take the collar off the dead dog, but can't get it

Lee: Ugh… I can't get it off.

Until the dog's head suddenly falls off its body, disqusting the group.

Jimmy: That's gross!

Carley: Jesus!

Doug: Ugk!

Ben: Okay, that is NOT cool.

Johnny: Oh man!

Lola: Gross.

Suddenly, Christa vomits at the sight of its head falling off.

Clementine: Are you okay?

Christa: I'm fine, honey. It's just the smell.

Omid: Are you sure you-

Christa: I said I'm fine, okay?

Lee takes the collar to the pet door

Lee: Here goes nothing…

Lee uses it and the pet door opens.

Kenny: Yes! Goddamn!

Jimmy look at through the pet door

Ben: You see anything in there?

Jimmy: No. Looks like it's been empty a while.

Christa: Whatever you're going to do, do it fast…

Lee: Okay, lemme see if I can reach up in there…

Ben: Be careful, man..

Lee trying to reach the door knot inside the house but he can't reach it.

Lee: Uugh… it's no good, I can't get it.

Ben: Here, let me try. I think I can-

Without a warning, Clementine crawls through the pet door, scaring everybody.

Lee: Clem!

Petey: Clem! What do you see in there?

Clementine opens the door.

Clementine: Ta-da!

Petey: Good job, Clem!

Ben: Yeah, way to go.

Lee: Yeah, good job sweet-pea, but please don't do that ever again.

Clementine: Okay, sorry. I did good, right?

Lee: Yes you did. You did good.

Omid: Can we maybe have this conversation inside? My leg's starting to hurt like hell.

Kenny checks inside the house.

Kenny: Looks okay from here, everybody in.

The group enters in the house. The place looks deserted. Christa help Omid rest on the couch.

Omid: Argh!

Christa: Sorry! Sorry!

Omid: No, It's okay. I'm good. Feel better already just being off my feet. Thanks, babe.

Christa nods at him. She walks over to The Group.

Christa: So, when were you guys going to tell us?

Kenny: Tell you what?

Christa: That there is a guy on the radio named Gary.

Johnny: I agree with Christa! How can you didn't tell you about it?

Carley: Yeah, I never thought that you guys know his name too.

Jimmy: Fine, I'll tell you. Lee, Kenny, Petey and I only found out yesterday.

Johnny: So you guys were keeping it from the rest of us? Great.

Carley: Yeah and who's Gary?

Jimmy: Well, his named is Gary Smith and he used enrolled Bullworth Academy but got expelled after he turn our school into chaos. Besides, we were going to tell you later.

Kenny: Who gives a shit about that guy? I'm more worried about whoever it was out there ringing that bell and bringing the dead down on top of us! It's like they didn't want us to make it to the river!

Christa: Maybe it could of been Gary. After all, he could of been in the tower and talking with us through the radio.

Kenny: But that doesn't make a lick of damn sense! Why would he bring the dead like that and try to warn us?

Jimmy: Well, Gary is a incredibly manipulative, so everything is just a game to him.

Lee: Well, whatever he is planning it can't be good. We will deal with him later but now we have to check this house and find whatever we can. Food, medicine, weapons anything.

Carley: You got it.

Doug: Sounds easy.

Kenny: Alright fine. Me, Ben and Johnny are going to take the upstairs. Lee, Jimmy, Petey you guys got down here. Make sure you guys check every door.

Clementine: Can I help? What if there's another locked door?

Petey: I think you've been helpful enough for one day, Clementine. Why don't you just see if Christa and Omid need anything, okay?

Clementine: I'm just trying to help.

Jimmy: We know but you did everything you could so let us handle the rest, okay?

Clementine: Okay.

Lee checks the door next to the fire place. He opens the door and there is nothing.

Lee: Nothing here.

Jimmy checks a door. There is nothing in the room.

Jimmy: Nothing here too.

Petey: Well, just one more to check.

Petey checks the last door and... A mop falls on the floor.

Petey: Woah!

Jimmy: What's going on there?

Petey: It's nothing. Just…nothing.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey walk over to Christa, Omid and Clementine.

Lee: Well, this place ain't got much. We should be okay here for a while, at least until it quiets down outside.

Christa: Good, Thanks.

Petey: Is Omid okay?

Christa: Yeah, for now. But I'm really worried his leg might've gotten infected. Don't suppose you three turned up any meds while you guys were poking around?

Jimmy: Nah, just some dog food.

Christa nods.

Christa: I was just asking Clementine if she knows about Gary on her radio. It's okay, honey, you can tell us. What does he want?

Petey: Go ahead, Clem. It's okay. You're not in any trouble.

Clementine: He's just a friend. I don't think he wants to hurt us.

Christa: What has he been saying to you? What you have been saying to him?

Clementine: I told him I was trying to find my parents and that they were in Savannah. He really seems nice, I think he wants to help me find them.

Jimmy: Clementine, trust me, Gary is not what you think. He-

Ben: LEE! JIMMY!

Ben shows up.

Ben: Guys, you need to get up here now.

Jimmy: What's wrong?

Ben: It's Kenny.

To Be Continued.


	37. Someone Watching Us

Jimmy, Lee and Ben are upstairs, near a ladder which leads to the attic.

Ben: Kenny said that he thought he heard something up there, so he and Johnny went to go look.

Lee: He's up there?

Jimmy: I don't like where this is going.

Ben: I can't get him to come down

Suddenly, Johnny climb down the ladder which shocked Lee, Jimmy and Ben

Lee: Johnny, where's Kenny?

Johnny: He's up there. You guys wanna need to check it out.

Lee and Jimmy begin to climb up the ladder. They are in the attic and Kenny is in there aswell, looking at something. He looks depressed.

Lee: Kenny? Are you ok?

Jimmy: Ugh! It smells horrible in here.

Lee: Where is that smell com- Oh my God.

Lee and Jimmy are horrified when they see a skinny child who is now a walker, he is on the floor and he looks like Duck

Kenny: Kinda looks like Duck, don't he?

Jimmy: It's a kid. What happened to him?

Kenny: Ain't nothing on him. Guess he must've been hiding out up here. Starved to death.

Lee: Jesus Christ...

Jimmy: Man...

Kenny: I don't know if I can, guys. Couldn't do it before. Can't do it now.

Lee: Kenny...

Jimmy: Kenny, we will take care of this for you.

Kenny: Are you sure?

Lee: I guess we'll find out…

Lee and Jimmy walks over to the weak child.

Lee: Poor kid must have tried to hide out up here until he starved to death.

Jimmy: Yeah. If this could have been Clementine if we hadn't found her when we did.

Lee pull out his rusty monkey wrench

Lee: I'm sorry...

Lee hits the walker's head with a rusty monkey wrench and kills it. Kenny walks over Lee and Jimmy.

Kenny: We should bury him.

Jimmy: We'll take care of it.

Lee: No, Jimmy. I'll take care of it.

He picks up the child and gets out of the attic, leaving Jimmy and Kenny in there. Outside, the place is now covered in mist. Lee comes out and he

walks over to the grave where the dog was buried. He puts the child in the grave next to the dog's corpse and starts to bury them. The others come out and they see Lee burying the child. The others go back in the house except Jimmy who walks over to Lee and then suddenly, he sees a stranger covered by shadows watching them.

Jimmy: Who's there?

Lee looks up and he saw the stranger too. He and Jimmy tries to find out who he is, but the stranger runs away. Lee and Jimmy ran toward the fence.

Lee: Hey! Hey! Who are you?! What do you want from us?!

The group comes out except Kenny, Clementine, Bucky, Constantinos, Petey and Omid.

Carley: Lee, what's going on?

Lee: I saw someone standing there by the fence. Watching us.

Jimmy: Lee telling the truth. I saw him too.

Johnny: Really? Who was it?

Lee: He ran away before I could take a good look at him.

Christa: Was it a man or a woman?

Jimmy: We didn't get a good enough look.

Lola: What does it matter?

Christa: I'm wondering if that person is Gary.

Kenny comes out with Petey, Clementine, Bucky and Constantinos.

Lee: Kenny?

Kenny: I'm fine. Just… I'm fine. What's all the ruckus?

Ben: Lee and Jimmy saw someone watching them from outside the gate.

Kenny: What?! Who?

Lee: We didn't see who it was.

Jimmy: Yeah, he ran off before we could get a good look.

Johnny: I don't like this one bit.

Christa: Me neither. Walkers are one thing, but the thought of someone out there actually stalking us...

Kenny: All right, that's it! We stuck around here long enough. It's time to get back on track, time to get down to the river and find ourselves a boat.

Christa: I don't know if Omid's well enough to move yet.

Kenny: He better be ready cause I'm going to find a boat now.

Lee: I don't know if it's safe to leave just yet.

Petey: I agree with Lee. Besides, We really didn't check the house completely. We have to make sure that we didn't miss anything.

Kenny: You search it if you wanna. I'm done with this house. We came to this city to find a boat and that's just what I'm gonna do...

Bucky: Maybe it's not a bad idea to check the place one more time-

Kenny: I SAID I'M DONE WITH THIS HOUSE!

Everybody is silent for a minute.

Lee: We can do both. Ben, Constantinos, Bucky, Johnny and Lola, you guys check the place one more time while me, Jimmy and Petey go down the river to get us a boat.

Clementine: Wait, can't I come? My mom and dad can't be far now, maybe we can look for them on the way to the river.

Petey: Clem, I think it'd be best if you stayed here with the group. I need you to watch out for Omid and Christa, help them get ready to move out.

Clementine: But Lee said I'm supposed to always stay close to you guys.

Lee: I know. It's just this once. Sometimes we all have to put aside what we want for the good of the group. Hey, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Okay?

Clementine: Okay.

Carley: I'll come too.

Doug: No way, you have to stay here.

Carley: Doug, I can take care of myself.

Doug: You were about to be eaten if I didn't save you.

Carley: Look Doug-

Petey: Doug's right, Carley. You should stay with the group. Besides, you're not in the great shape like Omid do.

Carley: Okay.

Kenny: Daylight's burning. Gonna go grab my gear, then we'll head out.

Christa: Come on, Clem, let's go see if Omid needs anything.

The Group goes inside the house except, Lee, Jimmy, Petey and Ben.

Ben: So, you guys just gonna leave me on the bench here?

Jimmy: No offense, Ben, but I'd feel safer if you stayed here.

Ben: How am I supposed to not take offense to that? What am I, a liability?

Jimmy, Petey and Lee became silent for a minute.

Ben: Great. Just great. Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence.

Petey: Confidence is earned, Ben. And you've got a long way to go to earn yours back after some of the stuff you've pulled. You feel us?

Ben: Yeah. Yeah. I feel you guys.

Ben and Petey goes inside the house and Lee and Jimmy look at the fence one more time.

Lee: Hey, Jimmy, Do you think that person is Gary?

Jimmy: I don't know, but if that's Gary, I'll kick his ass later.

Lee: Yeah, let's get inside, okay?

Lee and Jimmy get inside the house.

To Be Continued.


	38. Molly

Lee, Jimmy, Petey and Kenny are almost at the River Street.

Lee: Keep our eyes out for Chuck. He might be waiting for us around here.

Kenny: Yeah… Sure…

Jimmy: I hope Chuck is okay.

Lee: I hope so too.

Petey: Kenny...

Kenny: What?

Petey: Can we talk?

Kenny: We are almost there. Talking can wait.

Suddenly, the bell is heard ringing again.

Kenny: Son of a bitch! That bastard's fucking with us again. It's another trap.

Lee: No. Listen. That's not the same bell as before. This one's farther off. Whatever it is, it's gonna get the dead moving over there.

Jimmy: Well, that's lucky.

Some walkers show up. Jimmy, Lee, Petey and Kenny begin to hide.

Kenny: What in the hell is going on?

Jimmy: I don't know.

Petey: Maybe whoever is ringing that is just trying to distract us. Create a diversion.

Kenny: Whatever. I find whoever's doing that, I'll ring their motherfucking bell for 'em!

Jimmy: Yeah. Good one.

The walkers walk away.

Kenny: Hmph. Let's keep moving.

The guys continue their path to the River Street. They get to the River Street.

Petey: Well nothing is behind us so I think we're- Oh my god.

The guys look around and some of the boats are damaged.

Kenny: There's gotta be a boat…. there's gotta be.

Jimmy: I don't know.

Lee: Are you sure about that? It doesn't look like it to me. Maybe we need to start thinking about a plan B.

Petey: I agree with Lee. We need a plan B.

Kenny: This IS the plan! It's the only one we've got, and you guys pissin' on it front of everyone like ya'll did back at the house ain't exactly helping. Well screw ya'll, I ain't giving up that easy.

Kenny goes to the docks. He looks at a boat.

Kenny: This one might still be savageable.

Petey: Really?

Jimmy: You'd better be right about this.

Kenny: I said it might be. Gimme a fucking break. I'm a fishing captain, not a miracle worker.

Kenny look at the damage boat and talks to Lee, Petey and Jimmy.

Kenny: I'll check it out. You guys look further along the waterfront. Maybe there's something at the other end.

Lee: I don't think we should split up too far.

Kenny: We don't have to. See that telescope? You can see all the way along the waterfront from right there. See what you can find.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey: Ok.

The boys begin to look around. Petey look through the telescope but realizes that he needs a quarter to activate it.

Petey: Great. Needs a quarter to work.

Lee and Jimmy are searching while Petey is just standing on one spot, looking shocked.

Jimmy: Pete, what's wrong?

Petey points at what's in front of him.

Petey: Look.

Lee and Jimmy walk over to Petey and when they see what's in front of them they are shocked. They see many walkers impaled by spikes.

Jimmy: Holy...

Lee: That's fucked up.

Petey: Who would do such a thing?

Lee: I don't know.

Jimmy: Well, we can't let this distract us. Let's look around.

Petey: Well, I did checked the telescope and it doesn't work. It needs a coin.

Lee: I see a newstand with a cash register. Let's go over there.

Lee , Jimmy and Petey go to the newstand.

Lee: Hello beautiful.

Lee checks the cash register and it's empty.

Lee: Empty.

Jimmy: Yeah, that would have been too easy.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey leave the newstand. Petey spots a newspaper machine.

Petey: Maybe we can find a penny in that newspaper machine.

Jimmy: Good idea Petey, but how are we going to get the coin?

Lee: Maybe this can help.

Lee shows them a monkey wrench.

Jimmy: Good. Let's do it.

Lee uses the monkey wrench on the newspaper machine and a coin comes out of it.

Petey: Now we can use this for the telescope.

Lee, Jimmy and Petey walk over to the telescope. Lee is about to use the coin but...

Kenny: Fuck!

Jimmy: What's wrong?

Kenny: It ain't gonna work. Hull's cracked beneath the water line, plus someone stripped out the battery.

Petey: That sucks.

Lee: You can't fix it?

Kenny sees the impaled walkers.

Kenny: What the- What the hell is that?!

Edd: A fate worse then death...

Lee puts the coin in the telescope.

Lee: Ok, it works.

Lee grabs the telescope and looks around. When he looks at a building, he sees a stranger on a building, climbing down.

Lee: What the hell?

Jimmy: What is it, Lee?

Lee: I see someone on a building. Get down, get down!

Lee,Jimmy, Petey and Kenny hide. The same stranger that Lee saw shows up and is at the newstand.

Kenny: Why the hell are we hiding?

Lee: Someone came down from that building at the end of the street.

Kenny: Where'd he go?

Petey: I saw him run into newstand.

Kenny: Could be our bell ringer. How about we go find out?

Pete: We didn't come here looking for trouble.

Kenny: Yeahwell, it seems to have a way of finding us anyways. Look, this could be Gary from the radio, the one who's been messing with us. If he is, we can put an end to it, right now.

Jimmy: Yeah, but let me kick his ass first.

Kenny: Okay, you and Jimmy head up the middle of the street, me and Petey will go around the side, cover your flank,. We'll come up on him quiet, take him by surprise.

Lee: I just want to talk with this guy.

Kenny: Oh, we're gonna talk.

Kenny and Petey run and hide. The stranger is in the newstand.

Lee: Let me go first, Jimmy. Cover me.

Lee gave Jimmy a gun and begin to sneaks up and when he is about to aim his monkey wrench, the stranger is not at the newstand anymore. Lee turns his back and the stranger is behind him. The stranger hits Lee with a pickaxe. Lee falls down and the stranger is about to land the finishing blow and Jimmy comes out with a gun.

Jimmy: Don't move.

The stranger surprised when he sees Jimmy with a gun, aiming.

Jimmy: Move or I'll shoot.

Clementine: Jimmy!

The stranger, Lee and Jimmy is surprised when they saw Clementine.

Lee and Jimmy: Clem ?

Clementine: Please… don't hurt Lee !

The stranger stops his attack and doesn't harm Lee. The stranger speaks.

Stranger: You people not from Crawford.

The stranger's voice is female, meaning that she is a woman. The woman removes her hood and mask and she is very young.

Jimmy: You're not Gary.

Woman: I'm not Gary at all. Full marks for observation.

Petey and Kenny come out, Kenny aiming his guns at the woman.

Lee: Petey, Kenny, don't!

Kenny is about to shoot, The woman hears him and ducks, successfully tripping Kenny and Petey, the gun discharging on contact with the ground. The Woman is about to kill Kenny and Petey.

Lee: No! They with us!

The woman stops and Kenny and Petey gets up.

Woman: Who the hell are you people?

Lee: Everybody just calm down.

Kenny: I'll calm down once she tells me who the fuck she is!

Woman: Back off asshole. The name's Molly.

Lee: Molly, I'm Lee, this is Kenny, Jimmy, Petey and Clementine. We're not looking for any trouble.

Clementine: Hi.

Molly: You guys reallyaren't from Crawford, are you?

Lee: No, I'm from Macon. Kenny here's from Florida.

Kenny: She didn't ask for our life stories, Lee. What's the deal with this Crawford place.

Jimmy: Yea, What's Crawford?

Molly: You sure you wanna know?

Petey: Yes.

Molly: When everything started going to shit, some people got together and sealed off that whole neighborhood. Folks willing to do anything to stay alive, stop the dead getting in. I try to avoid 'em.

Kenny: Why?

Molly: Let's just say they have a zero-tolerance policy for anyone who won't - or can't - live by their rules.

Kenny: So how'd you know we weren't them?

Molly: Because there are no children in Crawford. Not any more.

Petey: What do you mean, no children? Why not?

Molly: No children, no elderly, no-one with advanced medical condition. Basically no-one who might be a burden on the community. Crawford's all the survival of the fittest. That's how they survived, while the rest of the world went to shit around them.

Kenny: Jesus Christ…

Molly: Well, just the opposite, when you think about it.

Petey: But still… children? You're not saying that they…?

Kenny: In God's name, why?

Molly: No-one stays Crawford unless they can pull their own weight. Otherwise you're just another mouth to feed, another drain on their precious resources.

Clementine: What does that mean, pull their own weight?

Lee: It just means being able to help out. Like you do all the time.

Kenny: Doesn't sound like any kinda way to live to me.

Molly: Couldn't agree more.

Jimmy: How do you know all this?

Molly: Everyone in Savannah knew. What was going on inside Crawford got passed around like a ghost story. Except this one was true.

Petey: This is terrible.

Jimmy: Yeah. Do you know who's been ringing those bells all over town?

Molly: Yeah, that would be me.

Kenny: I knew it! Lee, I knew she was the one who's been following us, working with Gary!

Molly: Get that finger out of my face, grampa, before I jam it straight up your ass. I haven't been following you. I don't even know who the hell you people are.

Petey: Calm down, Kenny. Plus, I don't think she works for Gary.

Kenny: Yeah well, whoever you are, ringing that bells this morning nearly got us all killed, raised the dead all around us!.

Molly: That's the idea genius,It's how I get around. I ring a bell in one neighborhood to attract the local geeks toward it, buys me some time to scavenge the areas they cleared out..

Kenny: Geeks? Is that what you call them?

Molly: Yeah, you know, like in the carnival. They'll eat anything, alive or dead.

Lee: That's pretty smart, with the bells.

Molly: Doesn't take much to outsmart the dead. Bunch of dumb-asses. You just gotta move fast, get in and out before they start to wander back again. Look, I'm gonna ask you people again: you're not from Crawford, so who the hell are you? What are you doing here?

Petey: We came down here looking for a boat, hoping to get our people out of here and find someplace safe.

Molly: Good luck with that. Anyone with a boat took it out of here as soon as people started eating each other. Any that got left behind, Crawford stripped 'em for parts. Cars too.

Kenny: There's gotta be something.

Molly: If there was, do you think I'd still be here? I've been over every inch of this city, this whole place is picked clean.

Kenny: Gooddammit! Fuck!

Molly: Hey! Moron! You wanna keep your voice down?

Kenny:... Shit.

Molly: Since you're not getting on any boat, I'd advise you folks to go back where you came from, before-

The walkers show up.

Petey: Oh no.

Jimmy: I think they heard the gunshot.

Molly: Great. Just great.

Clementine: Isn't there another way back to the house?

Lee: Molly, is there-

Molly runs off, she uses her pickaxe and gets to a balcony.

Lee: Is there another way out of here?

Molly: Don't know, don't care.

Kenny: So what the hell are we supposed to do?

Molly: I refer you to my previous answer.

Clementine: But you have to help us! Please!

Molly looks at Clementine and she sighs.

Molly: Come on! Make it fast!

Clementine grabs Molly's hand and gets to the balcony. Next is Kenny and Petey, Lee and Jimmy next. But before that, it was too late. The walkers were getting closer.

Clementine: No! Lee! Jimmy!

Petey: Come on, Lee! Jimmy!

Kenny: C'mon, you guys, get ya'll ass outta there!

Lee pushes the dumpster and there is a manhole. He and Jimmy tries to open it but it doesn't work.

Lee: Gah! Can't get it open!

Molly: Here! Use that to pry it open!

Molly throws her pickaxe on the ground and Lee picks it up. He uses the pickaxe to open the manhole and it works. He and Jimmy jumps in.

Clementine: LEE!

Petey: JIMMY!

To Be Continued.


	39. Cancer Survivors

Kenny, Petey, Clementine are back in the mansion with Molly.

Carley: You guys back. Where's Lee and Jimmy?

Doug: Wasn't they with you guys?

Petey: We got separated when the walkers showed up.

Johnny: Let me guess, you just left them behind?

Kenny: We couldn't get to them, but I'm sure they're fine.

Carley: So did you guys find a boat?

Kenny: Not now, Carley.

Doug: So I guess that's a no.

Kenny snapped

Kenny: I said not now!

Petey look around and he can't find Omid and Christa. He only find Bucky, Constantinos, Lola and Ben in the Living room

Petey: Hey, where's Omid and Christa?

Bucky: They at upstair. Omid got worse, so we had to bring him upstairs.

Petey: Okay.

* * *

Meanwhile at the sewer, Jimmy and Lee discovers Chuck's remains with an empty revolver nearby

Lee: Oh my god. Chuck. He must've tried to hide out down here. Poor bastard.

Jimmy take an empty revolver

Jimmy: No bullets. He must've saved the last one for himself.

Lee: You deserved better, old man.

Jimmy: You will be missed, Amen.

Jimmy and Lee look at the walker who were standing there. Jimmy and Lee begin to walk slowly but suddenly, another walker under the sewer grabbed Jimmy's leg.

Jimmy: Ahh!

Lee: Jimmy!

The walker in front of them heard Jimmy's scream and begin to walk towards them. Lee use the ice pick to cut walker's hand that grabbed Jimmy's leg. And finally, Lee kill the walker in front of him.

Jimmy: That was close.

Lee: Yeah, we should be more careful next time.

Lee and Jimmy continued to walk, they found a manhole and a broken ladder.

Jimmy: There's no way we reach that ladder.

Lee: We better use ice pick to reach it.

Lee begin to jump on the sign board but it's broken and suddenly, it's something behind it.

Jimmy: What the-

Jimmy pick up the sign, it shows a big holes on it. Lee and Jimmy look at the each other and begin to walk through passage. When Jimmy and Lee makes their way into a fortified basement area of what seems to be a morgue, which appears to be well-stocked with supplies.

Jimmy: What is this place?

Lee: This must've been one of those old nuclear fallout shelters.

Jimmy: Yeah and there's a lot of food and supplies. Enough to keep people alive for months.

Lee and Jimmy look at the door, they opened it and found a small group in the room. They're shocked and one of the small group begin to aim them with a gun.

Old man: Who are you?  
Lee: It's all right. It's okay. We don't want any trouble.

Old man: Neither do is why you both do well to turn around and leave. R-right now.

Lee: Look, we're sorry we disturbed you folks. We're just be going.

The brunnette woman talks to the old man.

Woman: You can't let them leave. They're from Crawford. If they goes back there and they find out we're down here…

Old man: Are you two from Crawford? Don't lie to me, I'll know.

Lee: I'm not around here. I'm from Athens, grew up in Macon.

Jimmy: Yeah and I'm from town called Bullworth.

Old man: I have a brother from Macon. You were there? How was it? As bad as here?

Lee: We're sorry.

Woman: You can't trust them, Vernon. You can't let them leave.

Vernon: What do you want me to do, shoot them in the head?

Woman: Why not? That'd be more of a mercy than anyone from Crawford ever showed us . Think, Vernon! What do you think they'll do if they find out we're down here, right under their feet?

Vernon: Dammit, you're right. I'm sorry, friend. Can't take the risk.

Jimmy: You threatning us, old man? Because you're not gonna like how that goes. Put the gun down before you really make me mad.

Woman: That little boy's bluffing.

Jimmy: You think so? Try me.

Jimmy begin to walk toward and Vernon shout at him.

Vernon: Keep back or I swear I'll shoot!

Lee: Look. You don't want to do this. Let's talk, okay?

Vernon: What's to talk about? You both won't even tell us who you are.

Jimmy: I don't need to introduce myself.

Lee: My name's Lee. I'm a history professor. And we don't want to die today. And I don't think you want to kill us either.

Lee begin to walk towards Vernon.

Vernon: Don't! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!

Lee: Come on, let's just talk about this.

Jimmy: No. I don't think so. I know killers, I've seen my share. You ain't got the look. And that means you ain't got the balls. Now drop the goddamn gun!

Jimmy took the gun from Vernon's hand by force.

Woman: My God, Vernon, what have you done?

Jimmy: Now, tell us. Who the hell are you people?

The small group stay silent.

Lee: Relax. We're not here to hurt you.

Vernon: You say you're not from Crawford, but your little boy sure as hell act like it.

Lee: No, we're really not from Crawford.

Vernon: Well… we are. Or were. We got out of there when they started sealing up the place, started weeding out the sick and old so their perfect survivor society wouldn't be threatened. No room for weakness or vulnerability in their little master race.

Jimmy: You don't look that old. So… you're sick?

Vernon: Were sick. We're all members of a cancer survivors group that used to meet here at the hospital. We're in remission. But that wasn't good enough for Crawford. They'd already rounded up five of us before the rest of us managed to hole up and hide from them down here. This old basement's been abandoned for years.

Lee: What is this, a morgue?

Vernon: Yeah. Irony's always high on my list when I'm looking for a place to survive. How did you two find your way down here?

Lee: My group and I were up by the river looking for a boat. Now I just want to get out of here and find them again.

Jimmy: Yeah but suddenly we got seperate by walkers up on the street, we came down here trying to get away. Now we just want to get out of here and get back to my own people.

Vernon: That sewer system you two came through runs all over the city, it'll take you both wherever you want to go.

Lee: Those sewers are like a damn maze. Any chance you could help us find our way back?

Vernon: Look, I'd like to help you and your little. But we've all got our own problems. Two of our group are sick and need to constant care. And I'm the only doctor here.

Woman: Besides, why should we help you?

Jimmy decided to threaten the woman

Jimmy: Because this is your other option.

Jimmy pulled Vernon's gun out of his pocket. Lee look shocked.

Lee: Whoa, Jimmy!

Jimmy: You can either show us the way back, or die right here. What's it gonna be?

Woman: You son of a bitch.

Jimmy: Sorry, but it's like you said, we've all got our own problems.

Lee: Jimmy, this is not how we talk to people!

Lee turn to Vernon

Lee: Look, I'm sorry if Jimmy scared you. I just want to get back to my people. Back to Clementine.

Vernon: She's your daughter?

Lee: No. She lost her real parents. I'm doing what I can.

Woman: You're not seriously considering going with him.

Vernon: It's all right, Brie. I had a daughter too. Lost her in the first days. I'll be damned if I'll just sit back and let that happen to someone else.

Other old man spoken.

Man: We need you here!

Vernon: Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Let's go.

Vernon give Brie a hug before leaving with Lee and Jimmy.

To be Continued…


	40. The Boat

After an hour, Lee and Jimmy come back to Mansion with Vernon.

Doug: Hey, You both come back.

Lee: Yeah, we managed to get out.

Carley: Thank God you both ok.

Jimmy: Yeah, we're just made it.

Doug: Who's this?

Lee: That's Vernon. He's a doctor, he helped me get back here after we got separated.

Vernon: It's nice to meet you all.

Molly: So alive after all, huh? Who's the fossil?

Lee: He's Vernon.

Molly: I think you have something that belongs to me.

Lee gives Molly her pickaxe back and she goes upstairs. Christa shows up.

Christa: Lee. Jimmy. Thank God you guys back.

Lee: Christa, what's wrong?

Christa: It's Omid. He's gotten worse. Much worse.

Jimmy: We have a man wounded.

Christa: Who's this?

Lee: This is Vernon, he's a doctor.

Christa: oh thank God!

Jimmy: Could you take a look at him?

Christa: You have to help us….. please?

Vernon: I'll see what I can do. Take me to him.

Lee, Jimmy, Christa and Vernon climb upstairs and they go into the room where Omid is. Omid is sleeping.

Christa: Omid, honey. You're going to be all right. Lee and Jimmy brought a doctor.

Vernon: All right, let's take a look at him... I work better without an audience. I'm sure you two have more things of your own to attend to.

Lee: Yeah.

Jimmy: Okay.

Lee and Jimmy comes out of the room. Lee and Jimmy trying to find Clementine and Petey

Lee: Clementine… Clementine?

Jimmy: Petey… Petey?

Lee and Jimmy entering a bedroom and there's Molly in there, searching for something.

Jimmy: What are you doing?

Molly: Oh, you know. Just poking around.

Lee: You won't find anything, we already searched this place.

Molly: You guys will be suprised what people miss. Trust me, I've been doing this a while…

Jimmy: Where's Clementine and Petey?

Molly: Don't ask me, I'm not their keeper.

Lee: Hey! Do we look like we're in the mood to be jerked around? Where did they go?

Molly: Last I saw, they were downstairs with your redneck friend, College kid, and that Greaser guy with his girlfriend. Who don't you guys go bug them?

Lee and Jimmy get out from the bedroom.

Lee: Clementine! Petey! Come out, Please!

They goes to the living room. In the living room, They found Constantinos, Bucky and Ben sitting while watching Kenny who's drinking and Johnny and Lola who's smoking.

Lee: Kenny?

Jimmy: Johnny? Lola?

Kenny: Oh hey. You guys made it back. Good job. Good job.

Johnny: Yeah. You two were made it alive.

Lee: What the hell do you think you guys doing?

Kenny: What does it look like?

Jimmy: Where'd you guys get the bottle and cigarettes?

Johnny: Found it.

Kenny: Hey Jimmy, You wanna thrown down again like back on the train? 'Cause I fight better when I'm shtifaced.

Lola: First good thing that's happened since.

Lee: Hey, take it easy. I think you've had enough.

Kenny: To hell with you.

Lee: Getting wasted's not going to help anyone.

Kenny: Yeah, well, what is? We are fucked!

Jimmy look at Ben, Bucky and Constantinos

Jimmy: What the hell were you two thinking, letting them get like this?

Ben: Hey man, we tried, but they gave me a look like they was gonna rip our face off. they won't listen to you, you think they was gonna listen to us?

Constantinos: Yeah, and I don't want to get my ass kicking by Johnny either.

Kenny begin to speak.

Kenny: Molly said there's not a single boat left in Savannah. No way out. We got walkers all around us, Jimmy's old friend, Gary on the radio messing with us… hell, if now ain't the time for a drink and smoking.

Johnny offer Ben some of his cigarettes.

Johnny: You wanna smoke, Ben?

Ben: No, I'm good, Johnny.

Jimmy: Have either of you seen Clementine and Petey?

Kenny's keep drinking

Kenny: Damned if I know. Gotta be around here somewhere.

Johnny: Yeah, me and Lola don't know where they are because we keep smoke weed when they just poking around.

Lee: Ben, Bucky, Constantinos, how did Clementine and Petey sneak out of the house?

Constantinos: Hey, don't pull all that on us. Omid took a turn for the worse and Christa asked me to help.

Ben: Yeah, We're sorry, We doing the best I can here.

Bucky: oh I know, where they are? Clementine want to play in the backyard and she ask Petey to play with her.

Lee: On their own? With no-one watching them?

Bucky: Calm down, she's with Petey. I'm sure they're fine out there.

Jimmy: They better be or it's your ass.

Lee and Jimmy go outside and search for Clementine and Petey.

Lee: Clementine! Petey! Clementine!

Jimmy: Pete! Clem! Where are you guys?!

They can't find them but then they hear some noise coming from the shed. Jimmy try to open the shed and then Petey and Clementine burst in and Lee and Jimmy fall on the ground.

Clementine: Lee!

Clementine hugs Lee.

Lee: Hey girl.

Jimmy: Hey you two, what are you guys doing inside the shed?

Clementine: Searching and exploring.

Petey: Yeah, and look what we found.

Petey opens the door and Lee and Jimmy are surprised. There is a boat inside the shed.

Lee: Whoah.

Jimmy: This was here the whole time?! Good job you guys.

Kenny shows up with a whiskey bottle. He looks at the boat and smiles as he drops the bottle.

* * *

Everybody is in the house except Kenny, Johnny and Ben who are working on the boat.

Petey: Christa, How are you holding up?

Christa: I'm okay, Vernon did what he could for Omid.

Jimmy: What's taking Kenny and Johnny so damn long? How hard can it be to look over a boat?

Christa: It'll take as long as it takes, Jimmy.

Vernon show up and sitting on the couch

Lee: Omid's doing okay?

Vernon: As well as can be expected under the circumstances. I did what I could for him, cleaned up the wound. But he's got a real infection, running a fever. Without antibiotics…

Molly: Will you quit pacing? You're making everyone nervous.

Christa: Why are you even still here?

Molly: Hey, if your friend really can get that boat working, you're taking me with you as payment for saving your asses. I figure that's fair enough, don't you?

Kenny, Johnny and Ben show up.

Petey: Well?

Kenny: You want the good news or the bad news?

Jimmy: Good news first.

Kenny: Good news is the boat's seaworthy enough. In a good shape, mostly.

Christa: Mostly?

Jimmy: So what's the bad news?

Kenny: The bad news is the gas tank's empty and her battery's dead. We need to fix both before she's taking us any place.

Christa: Well how are we supposed to get that stuff?

Petey:... Maybe Crawford had one? Molly said Crawford took everthing and brought it inside their walls. They siphoned every gas tank, stripped every battery. Maybe we should try there.

Vernon: Now hold on a minute.

Christa: Surely we have to try. If there are people left in this city who are still alive, who still have supplies... What harm can it do to ask?

Vernon: Trust me, you don't know these people. I do. You showing up with a wounded man? Might as well put a noose around his neck. They don't exactly welcome children with open arms, either.

Christa: What the hell kind of a place are we talking about here?

Molly: The worst kind. But I don't see what other choice we have.

Kenny: And just how exactly do you figure we do this?

Petey: Maybe there's got to be some way we can sneak in there undetected.

Vernon: There might actually be a way. I know the sewer system that runs beneath Crawford like the back of my hand. Y'all wouldn't happen to have a map by any chance?

Lee: Yeah, actually...

Lee shows Vernon the map.

Vernon: I think I could lead us through so we could pass under the perimeter and right into the center, where they keep their supplies. We come right underneath them, take them by surprise, grab what we need and get out before they even knew what hit them.

Molly: That actually not the worst idea I've ever heard. I mean it's close. But I don't know… maybe it could work.

Bucky: That's a great idea! This is like a Spy movie.

Vernon: I've thought about it before, just never had the people to do it. But I think if we all work together, we could pull it off.

Kenny: And what do you want in return for all this help you're giving us?

Vernon: Crawford doesn't just have what you need for your boat, they're also well-stocked with medical supplies. Medicine that my people could use, just like yours could.

Christa: We can do this. We have to!

Lee: Let's do it.

Kenny: Hell yeah we can.

Johnny: Yeah, let do it.

Ben: Are we seriously talking about this? I mean, what about the risk?

Kenny: I don't know anything about you kid, but I'd rather take a chance on doing something than just sitting around here waiting to die. That boat out there's an answered prayer, we just gotta push a little bit father. Are you in or out?

Ben is silent.

Vernon: We should go tonight, under cover of dark. I'll go let my people know, give you all a chance to prepare. I'll be back befoe midnight.

Christa: Be careful.

Vernon: That's how I'm still alive.

Lee and Jimmy finds Clementine upstairs, listening in on the group's plan

Lee:I told you to stay in your room. How long have you been there?

Clementine: Is it going to be dangerous?

Jimmy: is what's going to be dangerous?

Clementine:... Crawford.

Lee: Clem, I don't want to lie to you but yeah, it's going to be dangerous. But it's the only way to get the things we need to make Omid better, and get the boat working. That's why we have to do this. Do you understand?

Clementine: I don't want anyone else to die.

Lee: Neither do I, Clem. But sometimes we have to take that kind of risk.

Jimmy: We should bring her along. I mean, she knows how to use a gun and if we deal with more small spaces, she's a big help, remember?

Lee: I don't know.

Clementine: Can't I come with you guys? Molly said Crawford is the only place left in Savannah that still has people. That means it must be where my mom and dad are, right?

Lee: Ok, you can come. But you have to promise to stay quiet and do exactly what you're told the whole time we're there.

Clementine: Ok, I'm gonna go get ready.

Clementine goes upstairs. Lee and Jimmy turns to Carley, Doug, Lola and Constantinos. Lola hug and kiss Johnny as a good luck and Johnny leave with Kenny, Christa, Bucky, Petey, Vernon and Molly.

Lee: You guys stay here, guard this place and watch Omid.

Lola: Okay.

Constantinos: No problem.

Carley: Just be careful out there, Lee.

Lee: I will be.

Doug: We will watch Omid and make sure he will be okay.

Jimmy: Thanks guys.

To Be Continued…


	41. Crawford

It's night and the group ( Lee, Clementine, Jimmy, Petey, Kenny, Christa, Johnny, Bucky and Molly) is outside, preparing for the attack on Crawford.

Kenny: Check out what I found in the garage. Hatchet, hacksaw, hunting knife, some other tools. Might some in handy on this little break-in.

Lee: Nice.

Jimmy: I'll take a hunting knife.

Jimmy takes a hunting knife inside the garage but put inside his pocket.

Kenny:Hey Lee, Jimmy, can I talk with you guys for a minutes?

Lee: What's up.

Kenny, Lee and Jimmy move from the group to talk in private.

Kenny: I took another look at the boat. She's a 30-footer.

Jimmy: So?

Kenny: So we're gonna have capacity problem. Boat that size ain't gonna hold more than five people, even with one of them a kid.

Lee: Me, you, Petey, Jimmy, Clementine, Ben, Christa, Omid, Molly, Bucky, Constantinos, Johnny, Lola, Doug, Carley...

Kenny: Assuming everyone makes it back alive, that's still one too many, even if we cut Molly loose. Before this is over we're gonna have to make a decision.

Lee: You're not serious.

Kenny: Look, I'm just saying, if we want the best chance of-

Vernon shows up with a woman.

Kenny: Who the hell is this?

Vernon: This is Brie. She can help us?

Lee: Help us how?

Brie: I was student at the school where Crawford keeps their supplies. I know the layout.

Vernon: With her help we're in and out faster. Anyone have a problem with that?

Lee: I guess not.

Jimmy: No.

Petey: No problem.

Molly: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving.

The group begins to move.

Lee: Hold on a sec.

Lee walks over to Clementine.

Lee: You ready?

Clementine: Ready.

Vernon: Woah, hold on a minute. You're not taking her with us.

Lee: This little girl's not just excess baggage. She's gotten us out of a tight spot more than once.

Jimmy: She's coming. Deal with it.

Kenny: You heard the man. Let's move out.

Ben gave Lee a Hatchet. The group leaves.

* * *

The group arrives at Crawford and they are hiding.

Vernon: Where is everybody? There should be guards patrolling.

Kenny: What, are you disappointed?

Vernon: It's just strange, is all.

Johnny: I think I see one. Over there, by the door.

They see a biker who's back is turned.

Lee: Okay, me and Jimmy'll sneak up, try to take him out quiet. The rest of you wait for our signal then follow us over. Everybody got it?

Lee turn to Jimmy

Lee: Okay Jimmy, let's do this quiet. No shooting unless there's no other choice.

Jimmy: Right behind you.

Lee and Jimmy sneak up on the guard. Lee is about to strike and the guard turns to them.

Lee: What the fuck?!

The guard is a walker and Lee kills it. Everybody comes out of hiding.

Lee: What the fuck is a walker doing inside here?!

Jimmy: This is strange.

Suddenly, the walkers show up.

Lee: Get inside, fast!

Everybody quickly enters in Crawford

Inside, the group is in the main hall.

Kenny: Fuck, Fuck! Do you think they saw us?

Lee: I don't think so. I think we're good, for now at least.

Christa: What the hell happened here?I thought this place was supposed to be secure!

Molly: What always happens, I guess. In the end, the dead always win.

Ben: Oh man, we are so screwed…

Vernon: No, this is good.

Jimmy: What? How the hell is this good?

Vernon: Before, everyone in Crawford was smart and they had guns. Now they're dumb and they don't. Hey, trying to look on the bright side here.

Kenny: I agree. So long as we don't let 'em box us in, we can still do plan hasn't changed.

Ben: The plan hasn't changed? Every time walkers show up the plan changes! Do you even have any idea how many of them are out there?

Christa: No. You wanna do a headcount? Or do you want to get what we need and get the hell out of here?

Johnny: I agree with Christa. I don't want to make Lola waiting.

Ben is silent.

Brie: Come on, I think I know which way to head.

The group begin to walk.

Ben: I got a bad feeling about this.

Johnny: Oh come on, Ben. If you don't want to be here, better leave.

The group walks and they see a locked door.

Molly: Just keep moving.

Brie: Here.

Lee open the door

Lee: Looks okay. Everybody in.

Everybody enter in a room. It's a elementary class. Lee sees a door with a sign "Armory". He tries to open the door but it doesn't open.

Lee: Figures.

Kenny: Looks like they were using this room as some kind of a command center.

Bucky: It looks like the room from the videogame where the hero discovers the bad guy's lair.

Molly look at Bucky awkwardly

Molly: He's kinda weird, isn't he?

Jimmy: You could say that again, Molly. It's a nerd stuff.

Petey: Okay, so now what? Where do we start looking?

Brie found the Crawford map.

Brie: Here. Just give me a sec.

Jimmy: Any idea where to find a battery?

Vernon: Maybe at the auto shop? There used to be one in the alley outside the fire escape.

Brie: Yup, it's called Herman's you can't miss it.

Petey: Where we can find some fuel for the boat?

Brie: There's a maintenace shed across from the playground here, if they were storing fuel that's probably where it'll be.

Christa: What about medicine?

Molly: Right here. Nurse's station. They were using it as a medical facility.

Christa: How do you know that?

Molly: Just makes sense doesn't it?

Petey looks at Molly suspicious.

Kenny: Ok, Me and Johnny will make the run to the maintenace shed for the fuel.

Brie: It'll be faster if I go with you two, I can take you both right to it.

Ben: I'll come too.

Kenny: No, three people's enough. You stay here, see if you can use any of those tools we brought to get that armory door open. We might need to shoot our way out of here.

Christa: I'll go for the medicine.

Vernon: I'll come with you, I know what to take.

Bucky: I'll come with you. I got your backs if anything seems fishy.

Lee: Okay, I guess that leaves me and Jimmy to go find us a battery.

Molly: I'll go with you. Watch your back.

Lee gave his hatchet to Kenny

Lee: Ok. we've got a plan. Everyone be careful, stay close to one another, we'll meet back here. Good luck.

Kenny, Brie,Johnny, Vernon, Christa, Bucky, and Molly leave the room

Clementine: What about me and Petey? What can I do?

Petey: No, Clem. We'll stay here and watch over the command center, okay?

Clementine: We're gonna stay here with Ben?

Lee: Don't worry about it. Back before you two know it.

Lee and Jimmy leaves the room.

To Be Continued….


End file.
